Danganronpa: The Interdimensional Killing Game
by TehArbitur53
Summary: After being summoned to a mysterious Academy, characters from different realities are captured by the evil Headmaster Monokuma. And there's only one way to leave: Kill another student, and get away with it. Will they work together in the name of Hope, or fall into Despair? (Rated M for Language, Blood, and Gore, as well as heavy themes.)
1. Ultimate Prolog

**Chapter 1: Ultimate Prologue**

 **(Jaune Arc)**

The day definitely hasn't been normal for Jaune Arc. One minute, he trained with his teammates in Beacon Academy, the next one, he woke up in the middle of some strange classroom.  
Apparently, he was passed out, at least judging by the drool coming from his mouth, and the fact that he laid on a table.

He looked up, and around the room. The seats were all firmly lined up towards the teacher's desk, and something was scribbled on the blackboard. However, the strangest thing was the windows. All of them were blocked off by thick metal plates, held in place with comedically big screws and bolts.

Then there were the camera and monitor, both of which gave him the feeling that someone watched every step of his.

He stood up, and went up to one of the covered windows, before knocking on it. The sound of metal was heard, but nothing else. Thus, he tried to unscrew one of the bolts, but to no avail. Whoever put them here really tried to make sure that those things wouldn't move. He led out a loud sigh and looked back to his desk. He noticed a note on it and picked it up.

Someone wrote on it with a very child-like handwriting. _"Hello, Student. Please gather in the gymnasium at your earliest convenience. Your Headmaster."_

Jaune already took wild guesses. Maybe something happened at Beacon, and Ozpin wanted to gather everyone in a big hall. But he never saw this room back home. Sure, he never saw every room, but it still was strange.

His attention shifted to the door, as someone knocked from outside. "Yes?"

The door opened, and to Jaune's surprise, and happiness, Sun Wukong entered. "Dude! Did you wake up here too?" Sure, the two weren't necessarily the best friends, but they knew each other well enough.

Even though Sun looked just as clueless, he was wearing his daily attire, consisting of a white jacket which revealed his muscles, and blue jeans. He definitely tried to keep his cool, but the sporadic movements of his tail said otherwise.

Honestly, the Faunus were one of the greatest mysteries to Jaune. Humans with animal features, such as cat ears, or monkey tails. No one knew where they came from.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah. I've found this note, too." He gave it to the Monkey Faunus, and he read through it.

"The same one was in the other room."

"The other room?"

"Yeah, the other classroom."

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Jaune asked, and put the note aside.

"Nope, nothing at all. Should we head to the gymnasium? I mean, it's what the note said. Surely there's a reason why we're supposed to go there."

"Sure." Both left the classroom and went into the hallway. The walls were colored purple, just like the floor. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, the architect deserves to be fired." Sun joked. "I think the gymnasium is that way. I've seen other people heading in that direction."

Jaune followed Sun's lead, and they eventually arrived at the gym, after walking through a small room. To their surprise, there were a lot of people gathered here already.

Jaune took a quick look around, hoping to find any of his friends. Most of the people were already divided into groups, talking with each other. However, none of them looked like Students of Beacon.

Suddenly, one of the other people ran towards them and grabbed Sun's tail. "You've got a monkey tail!" The girl yelled excited.

"Uhm, thanks?" Sun said. The girl was wearing a pink sweater and had long brown hair. Her wide smile revealed braces.

"Are you some kind of mutant?"

"I'm a Faunus." Sun replied. It was obvious that the situation got a bit awkward for him.

Another person, around the same age as the girl, left the crowd and walked up to them. "Mabel! Stop it." He also had brown hair and was wearing a white and blue cap with a pine tree on it.

The girl, presumably Mabel, let go of Sun's tail. "Sorry."

"No problem." Sun said smiling. "This is normal." He held out his hand. "I'm Sun Wukong, by the way."

"Dipper Pines, and that's my twin sister Mabel."

"Hi!"

"Hey, I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc." Jaune greeted and shook their hands. "You don't know what's going on here, do you?"

Both children shook their heads. "Nope. We woke up in a room, and then went here."

"Same."

"Even worse, I have no idea who anyone here is." Mabel added and gestured at the crowd.

"Maybe we should start by introducing ourselves." Sun suggested. "I'm sure someone here knows what's up."

"Right, good idea." Jaune agreed. "You'll take the left side first, and I'll the right, okay?"

"Okay. Good luck." Sun said, and they parted ways, leaving the twins alone.

Jaune approached a group of four girls, who were all talking with each other. They all seemed to be around the same age and had a somewhat angelic appearance. However, one of them didn't look like she gave much of a damn about anything.

"Hey, I'm Jaune Arc." He said, extending his hand for a shake.

The girls turned around and looked at him. "Finally, someone speaks." The blonde girl said. "I'm Gabriel White Tenma." It surprised him a little bit that the one that didn't seem to care introduced herself first. However, she didn't shake his hand, keeping her own dug into the pocket of her pink sports jacket.

"I'm Vignette April Tsukinose." The black haired girl said with a smile. Even though he literally knew nothing about her, Jaune thought that she was a genuinely good person. Not unlike Pyrrha, in a way.

"My name is Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha." The white haired girl said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Jaune couldn't pin it down, but Raphiel kind of creeped him out. Maybe it was her devious smile. He also noticed two crosses in her bangs and wondered if she was religious.

"And I am the great Archdemon Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa!" The red haired girl said and laughed audibly. "You should grovel before me, M-" Before she could continue to speak, Gabriel hit her on the back of the head. "Ouch!"

"Shut up with that already. We first have to figure out what's going on."

"So, I guess you woke up here too?" Jaune asked.

Vignette nodded. "We found a note that said we should come here."

Jaune shrugged. "Same."

"I just wanna go home and play my MMO's." Gabriel muttered. "I wonder if someone has a laptop with him."

"Doesn't look like it." Jaune said. "Anyways, I'm gonna greet the others."

"Do that. Maybe we can find out what's going on if we work together." Raphiel said with a, still creepy, smile.

Jaune turned away and looked for another group to introduce himself to.

His look fell upon two girls, standing around and talking. He approached them. "Hello. I'm Jaune Arc."

Both girls looked at him until the blue haired one spoke up. "Hi! I'm Konata Izumi." Her blue hair was reaching down to her knees, which probably wasn't very hard, seeing as she was one of the smallest people in the room.

"I'm Kagami Hiiragi. You don't know where we are, right?" The other girl greeted. She had long, purple hair which was bound into two long pigtails.

Jaune shook his head. "Not in the slightest. I just woke up here."

"Same here." Konata replied. "I wonder if this is some kind of sick experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" Kagami asked, and a long conversation about all kinds of movies started, none of which Jaune actually knew. He slowly backed off and went to three other people.

While two of them looked pretty normal, the other one was definitely more outgoing with her outfit. "Hi, I'm Jaune Arc."

The three turned around and looked at him. "I'm Aqua. Like the goddess." A blue haired girl said. she wore a long, blue dress, which ended just under her waist.

"You are a really shitty goddess." The guy replied. "I'm Satou Kazuma, by the way." He wore a green tracksuit. But more importantly, did they just call the girl a goddess?

"And you are?" Jaune asked, looking at the other girl. For now, he shook the confusion about Aqua off.

"I'm Umaru Doma." She answered with a warm smile. He had to admit, she was probably one of the best-looking people he ever saw. Almost like a doll.

"Let me take a guess. None of you know where we are?"

"No, not really. The last thing I remember was going to bed." Kazuma said, and it was not really surprising. "You don't know anything either, right?"

Jaune shook his head. "I wish I would."

"Maybe it's just some elaborate prank." Aqua guessed. "I mean, this is just too weird to be real, right?"

"Maybe. But I kinda have a bad feeling about this." Umaru said.

"Well then, I'm off for now." Jaune interrupted. "I want to meet the others too."

"Alright, have fun." Aqua and Umaru waved, as Jaune went after the next group.

It consisted of four more girls, mostly around the same age. What stuck out though, was the fact that one of them had a screw sticking out of her back, while the girl next to her couldn't be any older than eight.

"Uhm, hi!"

They turned around. "Hey. Good to meet you." The little girl said. "I'm Hakase Shinonome. And that is Nano, a robot I built." At first, Jaune was surprised that this girl built such a robot, but then again, she wore a lab coat, which was definitely too big for her. And maybe her appearance was just confusing, and she was actually an adult.

Said girl jumped back surprised and shocked. "Can you stop saying that out loud."

"You got a giant screw on your back." The blue haired girl in the group pointed out. Her hair was tied into two short pigtails, held in place by wooden cubes. "I'm Mio Naganohara by the way."

"And I'm Yuuko Aioi." The last girl, having brown hair, added. "What's your name?"

"Jaune Arc. By the way, I'm used to robots, so don't be shy. Do you have any functions?"

"N-No. Not at all." Nano replied. It was clear that she had her problems with being a robot.

"Yes, she does!" Hakase yelled, and pulled out a controller, only to press a button.

One of Nano's hands opened, and a Rollcake came out, which the girl instantly snatched. She then pressed the button again, and a second one came out, which she gave to Jaune.

"Uhm, thanks?"

"And, did you meet everyone?" Jaune turned around and saw Sun coming towards him. Apparently, the Faunus was done talking to everyone.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jaune said and bit into the cake.

"Where did you get this?" Sun asked.

Jaune swallowed and pointed at Hakase and Nano. Yuuko and Mio were chuckling behind them.

Suddenly, a loud, high-pitched voice echoed through the Gym. Although it sounded like a carefree kid having fun, it instantly filled everyone with a feeling of dread and fear. "Hey, there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's get things rolling!"

Everyone turned towards the stage at the other side of the Gymnasium. It felt like an eternity until something actually happened, even though it probably just were a couple of seconds. And then, _it_ happened. A weird, black and white teddybear jumped onto the lectern.

The right side of the being was completely white, with a cute, happy face. The other side, however, was pitch-black, with a wide, evil grin, showing sharp, white teeth. At the same time, the eye was glowing red, shaped like a lightning bolt.

Whatever this creature was, it was weird and terrifying. It gave off an Aura, an Aura of Despair and fear.

And the dead silence in the room wasn't helping. Luckily, it didn't hold for long, as Hakase yelled out. "A teddybear! And it's alive!"

The being looked angry at Hakase. "I'm not a Teddybear! I'm your headmaster... Monokuma!"

"Say what now?" Gabriel asked loud. "Can you just let us out of here already? This crap has been going on long enough."

"Please, you can't go now! This new life of yours hasn't even really started yet!"

"New life?!" Aqua asked, slightly panicked.

"Of course. The world out there is so evil. So selfish. So why not live inside this school forever? I mean, we have all the common conviniences. Food, water, toilets."

"Because we have lives out there, you stupid bear!" Mabel yelled. "I want to go back home."

"Well, you can forget that. It's not like you have a choice. From now on, you'll live a communal life in this building." Monokuma said. "Look into your pockets, I've prepared a little somethin' for you."

Like told, Jaune reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. It looked somewhat like a modified Scroll. "This is your E-Handbook. It is super useful and really fashionable. On it, you find everything you need. A map, Report cards of your fellow classmates, and-"

Monokuma was interrupted, as someone jumped at him, flying straight like a bullet. Everyone got ready to fight Monokuma but stopped as they saw who jumped. It was Hakase, and she was hugging the being. "Oh my gosh, you're cute."

"Let. Me. Go." Monokuma said, struggling to get air.

However, instead of letting go, Hakase tightened her hug even more, and it looked like Monokuma was about to break. Suddenly, his red eye started blinking, and a beeping was heard.

"Throw it away!" Vignette yelled.

"What?"

"It's a bomb!" Umaru added, and Hakase jumped away, just in time to avoid the explosion.

The smell of gunpowder and molten metal filled the air, as scorched fluffing rained down. Hakase had a shocked expression on her face, and Nano ran in to help her up.

"Is... Is he dead?" Kazuma asked.

"I think so." Sun said.

"No, I'm not!" His voice echoed through the gym again, and a new Monokuma jumped up from nowhere. "There are multiple copies of me everywhere in the building! Also, that was against the School Regulations." He said, looking at Hakase. "However, you didn't know them yet, so I'll forgive it just this once."

"Th-Thanks." Hakase muttered and stepped back.

"Now, to prevent that from ever happening again, please take a look at your Handbooks, and select the Regulations."

Jaune did just that and started reading them.

 _1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time._

 _2: 'Nighttime' is from 10 PM to 7 AM. Some areas may be off-limits at night, so please, exercise caution._

 _3: Sleeping anywhere but the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class, and will therefore be punished accordingly._

 _4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the school building at your discretion._

 _5: Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of surveillance cameras._

 _6: Additional School Regulations may be added if necessary._

"That's pretty simple." Mio said.

"Of course it is."

"One question though." Raphiel threw in. She seemed to be the only one not faced by any of this.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean with 'Punishment'?"

"This is a school. He probably forces us to do chores." Satanichia added.

"Not quite. If one would break the Regulations, the punishment would be... execution."

And with that, everyone's face went completely pale. "Ex- Execution?" Dipper asked, afraid.

"Of course. Execution. Defy me, and you'll get shot full of bullets, exploded, buried alive, disintegrated, et cetera."

Jaune had to gulp. One little mistake, and it was the end. And at that point, he was sure that Monokuma could actually do all of this.

"Okay, time to end this BS." Gabriel said annoyed, and widened her arms as if something would happen. It looked like her friends were also getting ready to do something, but all looked surprised as nothing happened.

"Oh, did you think your powers still work?" Monokuma asked, obviously amused.

"What? How?"

In response to that, Sun tried to summon his clones, but nothing happened either.

"To explain what's going on, I've taken all of your powers away. You could overpower me with them, so I made sure it wouldn't be possible. None of it works. No Magic. No Heavenly or Hellish powers. No Semblance or Aura."

"He even knows what we are?" Satanichia asked in shock.

"You announced yourself as Archdemon." Gabriel pointed out. "Anyways, this is stupid. When can we leave?"

"Are you all deaf? How many times do I have to say that! You'll stay here until you're dead!"

"But that's insane!" Sun said.

"Does he look sane to you?" Kazuma replied.

"Anyways, let's continue with our introductions." Monokuma got back to the topic.

"We already greeted each other though." Umaru explained.

"Well, you see... There's a reason why you are here. Almost everyone has a talent, right? Of course, I'm right! But some people excel at them that much, that you could call them an Ultimate. And all of you are one in a specific field. Since it's probably best that you know them, I should tell you right now." With that, Monokuma pulled out a sheet of paper and started to read.

"First off, Jaune Arc. You are the Ultimate Knight."

"Uhm..." Jaune was at a loss for words. On one hand, he was flustered to be considered that. However, he couldn't trust this situation at all.

"Sun Wukong, you are determined to be the Ultimate Thief."

"Hey, I'm not a thief! Not all the time!" Sun tried to defend himself, poorly.

"Then we have Dipper Pines, the Ultimate Mystery Solver."

"I'm okay with that." The boy replied.

"Mabel Pines. The Ultimate Artist." The girl nodded agreeing.

"Satou Kazuma. You're the Ultimate NEET."

"Ha." Aqua said, and pointed at him.

"I'm not ashamed. The life of a NEET is one to aspire." Kazuma said smugly.

"Damn right it is!" Gabriel yelled and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Moving on... Aqua, you're the Ultimate Priestess."

"But I'm a goddess!" Aqua yelled angrily.

"But not a very good one." Monokuma replied. "Umaru Doma, you're the Ultimate Liar."

"WHAT?" Umaru shouted. "How do you-" She stopped, as she realized everyone was staring at her and looked quietly at the ground.

"Konata Izumi. Your occupation is the Ultimate Otaku!"

"Thank you very much." Konata said. "Sounds awesome."

"Kagami Hiiragi. You're the Ultimate Tsundere."

"Say what now?" Kagami asked. "Are you stupid? I'm not a Tsundere! Idiot!"

Konata started laughing. "Way to prove him right!"

"Sh- Shut up!"

"Next on the list is Gabriel White Tenma. You're the Ultimate Failure."

Everyone looked at Gabriel, waiting for her reaction. However, nothing came, and the girl just shrugged. "What? I've long since accepted what I am."

"Vignette April Tsukinose. You're, ironically enough, the Ultimate Angel."

"But I'm a-" Vignette shut up, as she remembered what she was just about to shout. "I'm not an Angel!"

"Yes, you are. But in mind, not in body. Just like I'm an Icebear in body, but have the mindset of a Grizzly bear."

"That doesn't make sense in a number of ways." Dipper pointed out, but Monokuma ignored him.

"Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa. You're the Ultimate Idiot."

The girl's eye twitched, and Raphiel laughed. "How fitting."

"It's not fitting at all! I'm highly intelligent!"

"Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha. You're the Ultimate Sadist."

Everyone took a step away from her, except her friends. Her facial expression didn't change at all, making it even more creepy. "What a fitting talent."

"Okay, let's move on. Hakase Shinonome. You're the Ultimate Scientist."

A lot of people looked surprised at the girl. "You're a scientist?"

"Yep. I have an IQ of 500, and finished school with seven."

"Damm. She's good." Sun muttered. "For such a little girl."

"And your creation, Nano Shinonome, you're the Ultimate Robot."

"I'm not a Robot, everyone!" Nano shouted and tried to hide the screw on her back.

"By the way, I originally had someone else in mid for that title, but a certain Publisher would have to dig him back up again first." Monokuma said. "Yuuko Aioi. You're the Ultimate Philosopher."

"Nice! I'm an intellectual."

"Far from it." Mio, Hakase, and Monokuma said at the same time.

"And finally, Mio Nakanohara. You're the Ultimate Boxer."

"Uhm, I don't do that." She replied.

"You can easily beat up an entire city block." Yuuko deadpanned. "In fact, you nearly did that once."

"With all the paperwork out of the way, let's continue to the Graduation Rule!" Monokuma announced happily. "You can get out of here if you disrupt the harmony of the school. You're supposed to live happily together, after all."

"Disrupting? Like stealing?" Kagami asked. She still semed angry about her talent.

"Oh no. Disrupting is much more severe. For example, if one were to murder another..."

"Murder?!" Multiple voices shouted.

"Yes, murder. Bludgeoning, Strangling, Stabbing, Crushing, Hacking, Burning, Hanging, Poisoning, Drowning. No matter how you do it, it will count towards your Graduation, as long as someone dies in the process."

Everyone turned silent once again and looked at Monokuma in terror. "M-Murder?" Hakase asked, clearly afraid.

"Yes. How many times do I have to repeat that?"

"That's insane! There's no way anyone here would ever do that!" Vignette yelled.

"Yeah! I'm sorry, but whatever your plan was, it already failed!" Mabel added.

"That's what you think. But do your really know the others? Can you determine... who's willing to kill?" Monokuma said, and started laughing, while slowly going away, leaving the shocked group alone.

While everyone remained silent and blankly stared at the others, a dark, gloomy shadow came down above the room. It was true. Everyone seemed nice at first, but there was no way to tell who could kill another. All looked at each other, trying to read their thoughts and intentions. That went on for a couple of minutes until someone finally broke the silence.

"Stupid Bear. Really thinks we'd kill each other." Everyone looked at the source, which turned out to be Konata. "We'll just live here together, and find a way to escape, right?"

"Y-Yeah! Yeah! There's no need for suspicion or murder! We can do it, as long as we work together!" Yuuko said.

"Yay! Friends!" Hakase yelled, and everyone started to smile again. There was no need to worry. No one here was able to kill.

Or, at least that was what everyone thought when they headed to their rooms, to get some rest from the tiring day, that led them from their normal lives, into a new one. A new life, filled with Despair.

* * *

 _ **Students alive: 17**_

* * *

 **And so starts my little side project.**

 **Most of this story is already written, and just has to be looked over in terms of grammar, writing mistakes and plot stuff.**

 **Anyways, I got the idea to write this while, surprise, playing Danganronpa. I started to think about some of the storyline and cases, and came up with the cast. To explain how I did that, I chose a couple of Franchises that would definitely make it in. Those would be KonoSuba, RWBY and Gravity Falls. Then I put some other franchises, mostly Animes, into a randomizer, which picked the others.  
And yes, most of them are Slice-of-Life shows, since that fits better with DanganRonpa than Action.  
**

 **Also, every Chapter will be from the view of another character.**

 **And finally, I'm gonna list every character, and which series they're from.**

 **Jaune Arc, the Ultimate Knight - RWBY**

 **Sun Wukong, the Ultimate Thief - RWBY**

 **Dipper Pines, the Ultimate Mystery Solver - Gravity Falls**

 **Mabel Pines, the Ultimate Artist - Gravity Falls**

 **Satou Kazuma, the Ultimate NEET - KonoSuba**

 **Aqua, the Ultimate Priestess - KonoSuba**

 **Gabriel White Tenma, the Ultimate Failure - Gabriel DropOut**

 **Vignette April Tsukinose, the Ultimate Angel - Gabriel DropOut**

 **Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha, the Ultimate Sadist - Gabriel DropOut**

 **Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa, the Ultimate Idiot - Gabriel DropOut**

 **Konata Izumi, the Ultimate Otaku - Lucky Star**

 **Kagami Hiiragi, the Ultimate Tsundere - Lucky Star**

 **Umaru Doma, the Ultimate Liar - Himouto! Umaru-chan**

 **Yuuko Aioi, the Ultimate Philosopher - Nichijou**

 **Mio Naganohara, the Ultimate Boxer - Nichijou**

 **Hakase Shinonome, the Ultimate Scientist - Nichijou**

 **Nano Shinonome, the Ultimate Robot - Nichijou**

 **Of course, I also highly appreciate any form of feedback.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; DanganRonpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft  
******


	2. Ultimate Breakfast

**Chapter 2: Ultimate Breakfast**

 **(Gabriel White Tenma)**

Gabriel was sleeping deeply. The events of the last day were extremely tiring, even for an Angel. However, her deep sleep was interrupted, as the monitor in her room came to life.

At this point, it seemed like every room in the school had a monitor, as well as a surveillance camera, meaning that Monokuma watched them every second.

After the monitor started up, a loud bell was heard. And then _His_ voice, a voice Gabriel had already learned to despite, rang through the room.

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m., and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!"

Gabriel's eyes shot open, and she sighed, before sitting up on her, admittedly comfortable, bed. Her room wasn't anything special, really. It consisted of a bed, a table without chairs, a desk, a shelve and a bathroom. According to a note she found yesterday, the bathrooms in the girl's rooms had locks, other than the boy's rooms. Then there was a T.V., with video game consoles, but not a single game. Truly, this was one of the evilest things Monokuma had done until now.

But worse, it wasn't just a bad dream. They really were captured in here. She still had her clothes, consisting of a school skirt, and a training jacket, and about five copies of that outfit in her shelf, but that was about it. She didn't have anything else left. No phone, no games. Nothing. Not even her powers.

With nothing else to do in the morning, Gabriel decided to go to the dining hall. The least she could do was to get a bite to eat and make sure that everyone was alright.

However, there was one thing she needed to check first. The desk had a number of drawers, and she hadn't looked into them up to this point. Thus, she opened the drawer and found a sewing kit, together with a plan of vital body parts.

She scoffed and threw the paper into the bin. With that, she left her room and made her way to the dining hall, which was located at the end of the hallway, left of a big room, which also led to the school if one were to go straight, and to a bathhouse on the right.

To her surprise, she wasn't the first one here. Vignette, Kagami, Aqua, Umaru, Jaune, Mio, Nano, and Mabel were already here, and sat at a table, eating breakfast. Gabriel shrugged, took something to eat from the counter, and sat down on the table too.

"Morning." Vignette greeted. "Did you see anyone else outside?"

"Not really, no. Why?"

"We've decided something," Kagami said. "We should vote for a leader."

"A leader?"

"Yeah. We have to either find a way out of here or any clues as to what is going on." Jaune explained. "And none of us want anything to happen, so a good leader would be a necessary, and really helpful."

"And do you have any idea who?" Gabriel asked, and stuffed a whole bread into her mouth.

"That's why we want to wait for everyone," Jaune said. "This isn't something only half of us can decide."

Gabriel looked around the dining hall, and noticed the back wall. It seemed to consist entirely of glass, and trees were visible outside. "Uhm, can't we get out of there?"

"We already tried," Nano said.

"It's all just painted onto the wall," Mabel added. "And whoever made that, did a pretty good job."

"By the way..." Aqua interrupted. "Who made the food? It's delicious."

"I did." Nano proclaimed proudly. "Back home, I'd always cook for the Professor."

They heard the doors to the room open, and Konata, Kazuma, Raphiel, and Yuuko came in. From there on, it didn't take long for everyone to arrive. All took their places, and started eating.

"Okay everyone!" Kagami said, and stepped on the table as soon as most of them were finished. "We'll now vote who our leader for the near future will be. Any ideas?"

"I'll nominate Vignette!" Raphiel said.

"Why me?"

"Well, you're the most capable person we know." Raphiel pointed out. "And if needed you can force people to do stuff."

Vignette thought for a moment and then coughed. "All right then, I'll accept."

"Other candidates?"

"I'll vote Kagami!" Konata yelled. "You're already taking charge."

"What about Kazuma? He got us through many situations back home." Aqua suggested.

"No thanks." Kazuma declined. "I want to let others do the babysitting this time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aqua yelled angrily.

"Anyone else?" Kagami asked, but the only response was silence, and some shaking heads. "Then, everyone, please raise your hands for your vote. First off, we have Vignette."

At that, ten hands went up, much to Kagami's surprise.

"So it's decided. Vignette is going to be our leader for the future." Sun said. "I'm cool with that." He turned towards the Ultimate Knight. "By the way, Jaune, why didn't you nominate yourself?"

"I'm cool with following orders for once, instead of giving them," Jaune explained.

Vigne went up on the table next to Kagami, and Gabriel had to admit that those things were surprisingly sturdy. "I thank you all for choosing me as Class President."

"President?" Satania asked confused.

"Well, Monokuma said we're a class, so I thought that title may be a better fit," Vigne explained. "Anyways, I think our first order of business should be to look around the school, searching for any clues that might get us out of here. We should divide into teams of, at least, three people."

"Why three?" Mabel asked, to Gabriel's surprise. She thought the reason was pretty obvious, considering their situation.

"So that one wouldn't try to murder the other, obviously," Mio said, and a lot of the people were shocked.

"S- So you're considering the possibility?" Hakase asked.

"We can't be sure no one would try," Umaru said with a sad tone. "Afterall, we don't really know each other."

Gabriel sighed. It hurt, but it was the truth. She herself didn't necessarily believe anyone here would actually commit a murder, but the possibility was there.

"I'll go with Jaune and Konata then," Gabriel said. "Is that okay?"

Both nodded, and stood up, walking up to Gabriel. "We're off exploring."

"Good luck!" Everyone said, before going back to form the other teams. The three stepped out into the hallway and looked around.

"So, where should we go first?" Konata asked.

"Let's see," Jaune replied, and pulled out his E-Handbook to take a look at the map. "Huh, that's interesting."

"What is it?"

"Looks like the Bear added new rules."

 _6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes 'blackened' will graduate, unless they are discovered._

 _7: All forms of Superpowers, including Semblances, Aura, Angelic and Demonic powers are unavailable._

"I still don't get what he means with Angels and Demons. Or Heaven and Hell." Konata muttered.

"Yeah. Good question." Gabriel replied, and stared off into the distance. There was another room on the other side of the hall, but she already knew it was locked. Afterall, there was a lot of yellow tape blocking the door. They could easily tear it down, sure, but then Monokuma would surely punish them.

"I think we should start in the area behind the dorm rooms," Jaune suggested. "There's a room marked with a trash bin. Maybe we can find a shaft to crawl through."

"Good idea," Konata said, and they started to walk around the building until they arrived at the said room.

It was obviously a waste disposal room, even with its own Incinerator. A trap door led to a garbage pit the room, but was locked, and not even all three of them combined were able to budge it. To turn on the Incinerator, one simply had to press the button next to it.

However, there was no way out here. Not even a vent. "Dammit," Gabriel said, and stomped on the ground.

With that, the three left the room, extremely disappointed. But it wasn't the last room in the building.

However, it was the last one in the area. The dorm rooms obviously lacked any way to get out, and the only other unlocked room, the laundry room, wouldn't have any way to get out either.

Thus, they left past the dining hall, going into the main school building. They figured that the classrooms were useless to explore since everyone woke up in there anyway. Their next destination was a room, marked with Monokuma's face. To their surprise, the room was behind a big, red door.

Jaune tried to open it, but it didn't move a bit. "Great, more locked rooms." He sighed.

"You think it's his office?" Gabriel asked, and the others shrugged.

"It _is_ marked with his face. So I think it's likely." Jaune said. "Where do we go now?"

"There's an A/V room next door," Konata said. "If we're lucky, we might be able to find some movies or games there."

"Oh god, I hope so," Gabriel said loudly. She still wasn't sure if she was going to survive here without any games, or movies. However, she had already sworn that she wouldn't kill for that.

They entered said room and found a multitude of monitors with DVD players next to them, and Earphones plugged in. They started searching around but didn't find anything.

"Why is this room even here?" Konata said angry and kicked a bin.

"It's a horrible tease." Gabriel agreed. "I really start to hate Monokuma."

"Did you call me?" Monokuma's voice rang through the room, and the bear suddenly appeared from below one of the machines.

"Where did you come from?" Konata screamed.

"We didn't call you!" Gabriel yelled.

"All righty, continue your hopeless task. I'm off for now." With that, the Bear disappeared back under the machine, and Konata looked where he went. However, he was gone.

"Like I said, I hate him," Gabriel said out loud.

Since they were done with that room, and Monokuma's sudden appearance ruined the mood for them, they decided to go back into the dining hall.

The only ones there were Vignette, Kagami, and Sun, who apparently stayed in the dining hall.

"Hey, Gab. Did you find anything?" Vigne asked with a smile.

"We found nothing," Jaune answered. "There's a waste disposal with an incinerator to the east and a useless A/V room in the adjacent building."

"Well, we found out something important," Kagami said. "According to Monokuma, the food supply in the kitchen gets replenished daily, so there's no need to worry about that. And we have everything, from meat to fruits."

"You spoke to him too?" Gabriel asked. At least their survival in terms of nutrients was guaranteed.

"Yeah, he just appeared out of nowhere," Sun explained. "Pretty weird if you ask me. I guess he did the same for you?"

Konata nodded. "The others aren't back yet, right?"

"Nope," Vigne answered, and they started to wait until everyone else came back.

"Okay, guys. What did we find?" The Ultimate Angel asked, and hit a spoon against a glass to get everyone's attention.

"Well, every window is covered with those thick metal plates," Yuuko said.

"Yeah, we did everything to move or break them, but they seem to be really sturdy," Mio added. "I'd say that they'd even survive being shot by a tank."

"Not only that, but Mabel, Aqua and I found out that the main hall, and probably the main entrance, is blocked by a giant vault entrance thingy," Dipper explained.

"Yeah, and worse, the Surveillance cameras there had guns attached to them. Big guns." Mabel added.

"I think we've found a good thing though." Kazuma pointed out. "There's a school store, and it has everything one could need. Snacks, decorations. Hell, even a Knight's armor."

"And some sort of Vending machine," Satanichia added. "Monokuma explained to us that we need coins to use it though, but it's filled with all kinds of stuff."

"Hakase? Nano? Did you find anything?"

"We looked into the Gymnasium," Nano explained. "But there was nothing either. Just a bunch of sports equipment, and not even anything advanced. Only a couple of balls and mattresses."

"At least we can play soccer or something," Sun said. "And that was it? Nothing else?"

Silence fell over the room, as no one had anything to report. Except for Aqua. "I've noticed that every room contains a camera and monitor. So Monokuma probably sees anything we do."

"Dammit. This isn't going well." Dipper said. "Why is this Teddy doing that stuff?"

"I told you, I'm not a Teddybear!" A high voice echoed across the room, and Monokuma suddenly sat on one table. "I'm Monokuma! Try to get it right next time."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say that it's funny to see you try to get out of here. Such splendid Hope, only to be crushed by Despair."

With that, Gabriel clutched her fists. This Bear was probably the worst thing she ever encountered, and the only thing she wanted right now was to hit it with some divine punishment.

"What do you want? Can't you just leave us be?" Kazuma yelled.

"Oh my, oh my. The Lolicon is angry at me." The Bear replied, making Kazuma even angrier.

"Wait, my dad is here?" Konata muttered, and every head turned towards her.

"I'll just leave that be," Monokuma said. It sounded like he was disturbed himself. "But now to what I'm here for. I've heard you wondered about my greatest invention. The MonoMono Machine. I'll explain it, so sharpen your sensitive little ears. You'll receive a certain amount of coins every evening, so be careful how to spend them. There are also some of them scattered around the building. You're free to spend them if you want."

Everyone looked at him confused. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, it is. I'm not here to chat. I have to prepare for my hibernation. Going into the winter without any food is something I just couldn't... bear."

And with that pun, he disappeared once again. Gabriel got more and more annoyed with the monster.

"What now?" Jaune asked.

Vignette looked at the clock in the room. "I think we should just try to pass some time. Maybe we find something during that, and we can deepen our relationships, which should keep people from... you know. So, I guess it's free time."

"Well then, time for a little nap," Gabriel said, and went back into her room.

She fell down on her bed heavily and slept quickly. It was a deep sleep, but the ever longing threat of Monokuma still hang in the air. Even in her sleep, Gabriel was able to feel that.

Thus, her nap was deep but didn't last long. She woke up again and yawned. The announcement didn't play, so she guessed she didn't sleep through the night. The room was still the same, and even the sewing kit was still in the drawer.

With a loud sigh, she left her room and someone instantly caught her eye. It was Kazuma, who was sneaking around the hallway.

"Hey." She said. "You're the NEET, aren't you?"

"Guilty," Kazuma said. "By the way, I'm not a Lolicon."

"Sure you aren't," Gabriel said. "Was there anywhere you wanted to go?"

"I wanted to visit the shop and try out that machine. I've found five coins in my drawer."

"Wait a minute." Gabriel stormed off into her room, looked through her drawer, and found five coins herself. With that, she went to the store with Kazuma.

"You're a NEET too, right?" He asked while they walked, passing other students in the hallways.

"Yeah, pretty much. I love playing MMOs. I'm normally a healer."

"A healer? We had one back when I was still able to play. She really did some good work. Had some staff you only get through micro transactions, and only for about a day or so."

Gabriel stopped. "Wait, what was her name?"

"Something with Angel. Why?"

"I think that was me," Gabriel said. "Are you the guy that always got the high-level Items?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah. Didn't expect to see you here. To be fair, I didn't expect to be here anyway."

"What happened to you though? One day, you just disappeared."

"It's complicated," Kazuma said, scratching the back of his head. "Let's say it has to do with Aqua."

"Pfft. You're talking like you mean the Goddess." Gabriel scoffed, but Kazuma seemed surprised.

"Wait, how do you know her?"

Gabriel's eyes went big, realizing her slip of the tongue. "Uhm... Well... I met her, once." At least now she knew that she had to deal with the actual goddess here.

"What? Did she resurrect you?" Kazuma asked, and continued walking.

"No, it's not that." Right, Aqua was in charge of resurrecting people, and sending them off to different worlds, like Heaven. That'd also explain how she ended up with Kazuma.

They stopped, as the two arrived at the shop. The inside looked like some sort of antique shop, with all sorts of junk standing around. And then there were two machines. One was a normal vending machine, containing snacks and drinks, while the other one was the famed MonoMono Machine.

Gabriel took out a coin, and put it into the machine, before turning the wheel. A small capsule came out, and she opened it. Out came the last thing she expected. Or wanted. A pack of bird seeds. "Come on. What am I? A Parakeet?" With that said, she opened the pack and started to stuff the bird-food into her mouth, much to Kazuma's disgust.

"You sure that's healthy?"

"I don't give a shit anymore."

Kazuma shrugged, stepped up to the machine, and put in a coin. "Okay, let's see what I get." The machine rattled, and a capsule came out. As he opened it, a smoke screen came out, and a handheld appeared in his hands. It was labeled as a 'Funplane'. "Huh, seems like I still have my luck."

"Oh, come on!" Gabriel yelled, and angrily stuffed seeds into her mouth. "That's not fair."

"What about I give you one if I get a copy?" Kazuma suggested.

It sounded like a good plan. "Yeah, okay."

Thus, he put in another coin, and a Game came out. It was labeled as 'Pagan Dancer'. He started to read through the back. "Ugh, I don't like this genre. You want it?"

"What is it about?"

"It's some sort of simulation game. You become a god and hand out divine punishment."

Gabriel grew a wide, evil grin. "I'd be happy to play it."

"Okay... You want to try again?"

From that point on, the two used their day, and coins, at the MonoMono Machine, ranting about the crap they got or being happy about good stuff. In the end, the two grew a little closer, and even though they didn't know it yet, it was the begin of a strong friendship.

The fun ended though, as the most hated Voice in the building came through the monitor, and a certain monochrome bear appeared, holding a glass of wine in his paw. "Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially night time. Soon, the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then, sweet dreams everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..."

"Ugh, night time already?" Gabriel asked.

"What? Are you not going to stay out at night? The rules only state to sleep in the dormitory."

"I don't wanna accidently fall asleep outside and get blown up, or whatever he'd do. Good night."

"Night," Kazuma replied, and put a game he got from the MonoMono machine into his new handheld.

Meanwhile, Gabriel went back to her room and put her new stuff down on the table. In the end, she didn't have much luck. She got bird seeds, which she already ate, a pair of Roller Slippers, Shears, a Vise and, for some reason, a Tumbleweed. Most of the stuff was of no use to her, so she decided to keep the Slippers and Shears, and give the Vise to someone who could make use of it. As for the tumbleweed, she decided to keep it for comedic effect.

She put the game Kazuma gave her into the shelf, and then laid down in her bed, falling asleep fast.

* * *

 **And Chapter** **2.**

 **Like said, every Chapter is going to be from the view of another character. I'm also trying to give all the characters 'screen time', even if they aren't the focus of the Chapter.**

 **Now to reply to reviews:**

 **MadJeager 00: Yeah, being caught in that situation with people that are dangerous in certain aspects is a pretty unlucky thing.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; DanganRonpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft********


	3. Ultimate PE Lesson

**Chapter 3: Ultimate P.E. Lesson**

 **(Konata Izumi)**

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m., and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!"

And with that announcement, the third day in this school of Despair started. Konata woke up in her bed and looked around. She still hoped to just wake up from a bad dream, but it just wasn't happening.

This was reality, nothing could change that, and it was just something she had to accept. That she was stuck in a school, with people she didn't know, under the occupation of a magical, evil bear. And to get out, she'd have to kill someone.

Luckily, her room had at least some furniture. There was a T.V. with a DVD player and a couple of DVDs, as well as an entire shelf full of Mangas. So at least she had something to do during the evening.

And then there was a letter on the table. She looked at it, and noticed that it was adressed to her, and sent by Monokuma. She threw the letter in the trash.

With heavy legs, she put on her clothes, and left the room, making a mental note to wash her clothes later the day.

However, in the hallway, she met the person she didn't want to meet. Raphiel. Her smile was somewhat warm, sure, but she always had it on, and the title of Ultimate Sadist wasn't helpful with building up trust.

"Hello, Konata." Raphiel greeted.

"H-Hey. You going to the dining hall too?"

Raphiel nodded, and, to Konata's dismay, started to walk alongside her towards the dining hall.

As they entered, almost everyone else had already gathered. Some were already eating, while the others still chose what to eat. Nano was in the kitchen, cooking food for everyone.

Raphiel sat down next to Satania, and since it was the only free place close to the others, Konata sat down next to the two.

It looked like Satania had a Melon Bread in her hands, and was eating it with pleasure.

"You know, being trapped in here means that I can at least eat my Bread in peace."

"Not if I can help it..." Raphiel said quiet, and Konata was just so able to hear it, much to her concern. Even if she wouldn't kill someone, pranks could steer up trouble.

"So... do we have any plans for today?" Hakase asked.

"I didn't think of anything, really," Vigne said. "Maybe we can look around once more."

"What for?" Kagami replied. "We already searched everywhere. It's nearly impossible to find a way out, in any way, shape or form."

"Don't be such a downer," Mabel said. "I'm sure we can get out of this dumb somehow."

"Well, yeah," Sun replied. "You know what I'm talking about, right?"

Mabel sighed and started to eat her cereal. "I know."

"We just have to be realistic at this point," Raphiel said. "I believe no one here will try to kill anyone, so we have to accept our new lives. At least this could provide a lot of fun." Raphiel looked at Satania. "A lot of fun." Mabel, who was sitting next to Raphiel, grabbed her cereal, and put some distance between her and the other girl.

"Don't say stuff like that," Hakase replied, close to crying. "I don't wanna live the rest of my life here! I wanted to build more cute robots, and buy a shark for my big mansion I'll have one day."

"That... Are quite the dreams." Kagami stated.

"It sounds like something a supervillain would have..." Jaune muttered.

"Be happy that she already forgot that dumb idea she once had," Nano added as she left the kitchen with the last plate of food.

"Oh, right. Her plan to built eight robots to take over the city." Yuuko said. "How much did she hit her head that day?"

"A lot." Nano and Hakase sighed. Konata just started to realize something. Half of the people here seemed insane in a way. And that was awesome in its own right. But considering the situation, also incredibly dangerous.

"By the way..." Satania said as she looked around. "Anyone saw Aqua?"

"Huh, she's not here," Konata muttered. "Oh God, what if..."

"I'm here!" Aqua yelled as she entered the hall, with a piece of paper in her hand.

"What took you so long?" Kazuma asked. He sat next to Gabriel.

"Well, I decided to look through the main hall again, and found something useful in the mailbox." Aqua put the piece of paper on the table, trying to look as epic as possible.

It didn't work.

"Is this... A map?" Dipper asked as he looked at the paper. "We already have maps on our E-Handbooks, you know."

"I know. That's not the important thing. Look at the corner."

Konata narrowed her eyes and read the label. It read: "Hope's Peak Academy."

"Hope's Peak?" Jaune asked. "Is that the name of the school?"

"Anyone ever heard of it?" Kagami asked everyone, but no one responded, except for Raphiel.

"I think I've heard the name somewhere once, but nothing comes to mind."

"So we're still as clueless as ever?" Kazuma sighed.

"We at least know where we are. That's a start." Sun added.

Konata let out a deep sigh. There wasn't anything they'd learned. No one of them heard of Hope's Peak, so no one knew where they were. For all they knew, they could be somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.

The newborn silence was interrupted by Vigne, as she coughed into her fist. "I have an announcement to make!"

"What is it? We're eatin'." Gabriel responded, her mouth full of bread.

"Well, if we want to escape, it's most likely not avoidable to fight against Monokuma. Thus, I thought staying fit would be a good idea."

"So, you want us to take P.E. lessons?" Gabriel asked, already annoyed. "Forget it."

"Do you have something better to do?" Kagami asked. "I'll not go though. I wanted to do my laundry today."

As a response, Gabriel grumbled something and started eating again. Konata also started eating again. She didn't have any problem with a bit of sport, especially since the Gymnasium seemed to be well equipped.

After the breakfast, they set their plan in motion and went to the Gym. Inside, they all stood in front of the stage, where Vigne walked up. "All right. First, we'll begin with some basic fitness tests. So, everyone pl-"

She was shoved to the side, as a certain monochrome Bear appeared out of nowhere, taking her place. "Hello! Did you miss me?"

"Hardly!" Mabel yelled.

"What do you want this time?" Yuuko asked.

"Seems like I'm interrupting something. Not that it matters. I just remembered to mention something important about the Graduation rule."

Everyone groaned. "What?"

"So, in case someone would actually murder someone, that wouldn't be the end of the process."

"What do you mean?" Sun asked, and stepped back.

"Easy. When someone kills, then he'll become the blackened, right?"

"Let me guess..." Mio interrupted. "You're talking about the wording, right? It says 'unless you're discovered' in the rules."

"Wow, muscles and a brain. Never seen that before." Monokuma said amused. "You're right. Once one of you becomes a blackened, and three people discover the body, a time frame for investigation starts. You can use this time however you like, but I'd suggest you try to find clues concerning the crime. After that time, we'll hold a Class Trial to determine who the killer is."

"Like detectives..." Mabel said. "And what happens after that?"

"Well, the result is determined by popular vote. We're a democracy, after all. When you get the culprit right, he'll be punished. But if you make the dreadfully wrong choice, everyone besides the culprit will get executed."

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"Is it hard to understand? Did I stutter? Or are you just dumb? Those are easy rules, ya know?"

Konata gritted her teeth. Not only did this bear make them kill each other, but it also tries to break up the trust between everyone.´

"So, basically, we'd be responsible for his, or her, death?" Umaru asked.

"What would be the problem with that? The culprit would've taken a life already, so why keep him, or her, alive after it? Ever heard of justice? Batman would've had a much easier job if he killed the Joker."

"He has a point, though," Raphiel said, much to Konata's surprise. "If someone were to commit a murder, who can say they wouldn't try it again? Society works this way. Step out of line too much, and you'll get punished."

With that, a dreadful silence fell above the room. No one wanted to admit it, but all had their suspicions. No one really knew who to trust, but that was exactly what Monokuma wanted. "We won't fall for anything you try!" Kazuma yelled.

"Uh, what?" Monokuma said, genuinely surprised.

"You're trying to spread doubt among us, to make us fight! That won't happen! We'll find a way out of here, and will bring you down!" Jaune added.

There was a silence for a split second, as everyone comprehended their sudden outbursts. The one who broke the silence was Yuuko. "Yeah! We'll take you down!"

"Exactly!" Satanichia yelled, and soon everyone started to yell at Monokuma.

However, the bear just laughed. "You really think you could beat me? I'll let you keep this Hope for now. It's way more fun to see that much Hope being crushed into Despair. Eventually, one of you will kill. And if not, then I'll just have to give you guys a little motive." With those dreadful words, he disappeared, leaving everyone alone.

"That damn bastard really thinks his plan will work," Kazuma said.

"It won't as long as I'm here," Konata assured. She didn't know how to put it, but for some reason, she felt really pumped up. As long as she was here, everyone would make it out alive. That, she swore. She'd keep everyone together.

"So, what about the P.E.?" Aqua asked, trying to shift the topic to something happier.

"I... I'm not really in the mood anymore." Vigne sighed. "How about we put that to tomorrow? We have time, after all."

"Y-Yeah. Sounds good." Dipper agreed, and everyone left the gym, using their day for whatever they wanted.

After thinking about what to do for a minute, Konata decided to meet up with Kagami, and help her with her laundry. Those plans were cut short though, as she heard a loud scream from inside the dining hall.

She instantly ran in, fearing for the worst. There was no one there, but smoke was coming from inside the kitchen. Thus, she grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall and went in.

However, she didn't find what she expected. A murder had apparently taken place. But instead of a person being killed, it were dreams that got murdered. There was Satanichia, kneeling next to a burning trash can, crying. "What's going on here?"

"Someone... Someone burned all the Melon Bread."

Konata lowered the fire extinguisher. "Really? That's why you screamed?"

"I was finally able to eat them in peace, and then this."

"What a shame." At the sound of the new voice, Konata instantly turned around and saw Raphiel standing behind her.

"Where did you come from?"

"Wherever Satania is, so too shall I appear."

Satania slowly stood up and pointed at Raphiel. "That was you, wasn't it? You burned my precious Melon Bread!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Raphiel asked, still smiling. Even though it was her normal expression, she seemed and sounded especially amused right now.

"I'm just gonna leave you two alone for now." Konata threw in. "Please, just don't kill each other."

"Do not worry," Raphiel said. "Satania couldn't do it, even if she tried."

"I'm going to take your word for that." Konata replied, and took a quick glance around the kitchen. There really seemed to be everything. Foods, Drinks, water and equipment. Only the Knife rack was lacking, as it looked extremely unstable, and would most likely fall over if one were to just touch it with a bit too much force.

She finally started to look around for Kagami and started in the Laundry room. Afterall, Kagami said that she wanted to do her laundry. Instead of Kagami, she found Umaru, reading a manga, and waiting for her clothes to be ready. "Hey. Where's Kagami?"

"She wanted to get something to eat," Umaru said. Konata sat down and peeked into the manga. "I didn't think that you'd read Manga."

Umaru looked up in shock as if someone just tried to attack her. "I'm not."

"And what's that then?"

Umaru looked around in panic, before she sighed, and put the comic down. "I'm ashamed of it."

"What? Why?"

"I fear that, once my friends find out how I really am, they'll stop liking me."

"Huh?"

"Well, back home, everyone in school thinks I'm the perfect girl. Good-looking, sporty, intelligent. But once I get home, I become me."

"Which would be?" Konata asked.

"A NEET," Umaru answered, much to Konata's surprise. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad to have three of them here.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Kagami came back in, holding two cans of Cola in her hands. She gave one to Umaru and then started drinking hers. "Hi, Konata. Doing your laundry too?"

"Nah, I'm doing mine later the day. Just wanted to chat a bit. By the way, Umaru is secretly a NEET, but is ashamed of it."

Umaru looked at her angry. "Don't just say it out like that!"

"Hey, we're all friends here. you can be open with us. Also, we have two other NEETs here already." Kagami replied.

"I... I know. I just want it to go at my own pace."

"Yeah, no problem with that," Kagami replied. "You shouldn't rush things like that."

Suddenly, the washing machine beeped, as it was ready, and Umaru opened it, pulling out an orange cloak. She threw it over herself and looked like some sort of hamster.

"The hell?" Kagami asked.

"That's the real me," Umaru said. "Thank you for the kind words."

Konata and Kagami smiled. "No problem. Just tell everyone else when you want to. We won't say a word."

"Right. Don't worry about it."

Umaru smiled. "Thanks. You're real friends." With that, she put all her clothes into a basket and left the Laundry Room.

"So, you wanted to talk?"

Konata nodded. "Yeah. What do you think our families are doing? I mean, they must be worried sick."

Kagami sat down and watched the clothes turning inside the washing machine. "The police is probably already searching for us. Just like the military. That many sudden disappearances won't go unnoticed."

"You're right," Konata said. "I'm just worried about Dad. You know how he is."

"Yeah, I'm just as worried about Tsukasa, Mom, Dad, everyone."

"We all are," Konata said and put a hand on Kagami's shoulder. "And we'll get out of here, I'll make sure of that."

"Sure."

After their little talk, Konata went back into the kitchen to make sure the two didn't kill each other. Once again, she was surprised.

It looked like Satania put up a little Gravestone inside the trash bin. And then there were the sounds that came from the counter. Konata took a look, and saw Mabel, throwing food into the mixer. "Mabel?"

The girl turned around. "Oh, hey Konata."

"Are you cooking something?"

"Yup. My famed Mabel Juice." At that, she held up a can of pink fluid, full of sprinkles, glitter and what looked like plastic dinosaurs. "Want a bit?"

"N- No thanks." If she drank that, then she'd surely die. "Do you know where Satania and Raphiel went?"

"Satania put down that Gravestone, and then stormed off. Raphiel went into her room, I think."

"At least they didn't kill each other."

"Because of the bread?" Mabel asked surprised. "I don't think they would."

"Okay then. Good luck with your... food." Konata was about to leave but turned around as she remembered something she wanted to ask. "By the way, where exactly is your room? And the one of your brother? I haven't seen your picture on any of the doors."

"Oh, right. Dipper and I are actually sharing a room. I guess they didn't have enough rooms."

"Ah, thanks for clearing that up. And which one is yours?"

"The one with the Pine tree on it," Mabel replied. "We even have Pines on our key." With that, she showed Konata the key. Like everyone, she had one for her room, with her last name precision-etched onto it.

Now that this issue was cleared up, Konata left the kitchen once again and saw an angry Kagami walking around. "Did something happen?"

"Well, it seems like the uniforms Monokuma gave us contain Platinum."

"And? Is there a big difference if it's in there or not?"

"Yeah." She showed Konata the little emblem on the uniform, which normally was made out of lead. And didn't bear the Insignia of Hope's Peak. Mor importantly, it looked like it suffered corrosion. "Apparently the detergent caused this. I have to try out multiple of them now, hoping that it won't corrode any more of them."

"We are caught and an evil Bear is trying to make us kill each other, and that's your problem?"

"Please. It's not like anyone would actually kill." Kagami said.

"And why are you out here?"

"Well, I wanted to ask Hakase and Nano if they know what I should use."

"Good luck then," Konata said as Kagami walked off. "Man, someone has to set their priorities straight."

She used the rest of the day walking around the school, talking with everyone. At least they all seemed rather friendly, even if there were Monokuma's words from the morning hanging in the air.

Around six p.m., she took all her dirty clothes, and went into the laundry room to clean them. Kagami was still there, trying to find out what detergent to use. And judging by her expression, it wasn't going well. Konata tried to leave her alone, knowing how she was when she was angry.

After laundry work, she went to get dinner, and then to bed, only to wake up again later. She took a look around her room, instinctively searching for a clock. She wasn't used to going to bed this early, so waking up was nothing unusual. Though there was no clock inside the room, she still stood up, and went outside. Once again, she saw the person she was worrying about the most.

"Good evening, Konata." Raphiel greeted. Konata noticed that the white-haired girl was carrying a basket with her, full of clothes. "You're doing your laundry?"

"You're doing your laundry?"

"Yes. I want to keep up my appearance. I just hope they have the right detergent."

"Well, if they don't, ask Kagami. By now she should be an expert in that field." Konata joked. "Do you know how late it is?"

"It should be around 9:30 p.m," Raphiel replied. "Well then, good night."

"Yeah, you too," Konata said as Raphiel left towards the laundry room. She decided to go get a snack from inside the school shop, and went back to bed, calling it a day.

* * *

 **And Chapter 3 is up.**

 **The issue with the number of rooms was actually something I realized later on, but I think I solved it in a good way. And before anyone asks, I don't know where Mabel got the plastic dinosaurs from. Ask Monokuma.**

 **Now to replies:**

 **guest: Well, you'll see soon.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; DanganRonpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft********


	4. Ultimate Victim

**Chapter 4: Ultimate Victim**

 **(Vignette April Tsukinose)**

At this point in the school life, Vigne already got up like it was a regular day back home, which meant with a good mood, and ready for another day. She stretched and took a shower, before starting to write something down with the notepad in her room. It was so early in the morning that the Monokuma Announcement didn't even play yet.

She started to write down some rules she thought of, to make sure nothing would happen. Those included simple things, like always watch your back, up to more complicated rules that had to be discussed. One such rule was that everyone should try to always have at least two other people around, that way no one would even try to kill someone.

Honestly, her position as a leader was the best thing that could've happened to her in this building. She enjoyed the job and wanted to ensure everyone's safety. Yesterday, Jaune even approached her, and they sat down to discuss possibilities of keeping everyone alive. She'd learned that he was a leader back home himself, and thus was able to give her some tips.

After she was done with the notes, she reviewed them, as the well-known announcement started to play.

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m., and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!"

And with that, the next order of business started. The morning assembly. It had become a routine to assemble in the dining hall every morning, to discuss the next steps, and eat breakfast, always prepared by Nano, someone Vigne was getting along with pretty well.

She left her room and went to the hall. As always, she was one of the first people there, as expected of a leader. The only other people there were Nano, who was already preparing food, and Kagami, who always woke up fairly early in the morning.

She sat down at the table after taking a cup of coffee from the kitchen and waited for everyone to arrive. It didn't take long until almost everyone else came in. All sat down at the tables and started eating.

"I hope it tastes well," Nano asked.

"As always!" Hakase yelled out excited.

"Hey, Hakase?" Kazuma asked. "You built Nano, right?" The Professor nodded with a piece of bread in her mouth. "Can you modify her too?"

At that, Aqua stared daggers at him.

"I could, but I don't have any tools."

"We guys have a toolkit." Sun pointed out. "Can't you use that?"

Hakase thought for a second. "In theory, yes. But I also need some other stuff, like materials, enough heat and so on. And some ordinary tools won't do the job either."

"What would you want Hakase to build into Nano anyways?" Jaune asked.

"Something to get us out of here. Like an RPG, or Grenade Launcher." At that, Kazuma noticed Hakase staring at him.

"Where would I even get the Grenades and Rockets from?"

"Good point."

Out of the corner of her eye, Vigne noticed Satania standing up, and leaving the hall. "What's with her?" Nano asked as she sat down next to Vigne.

"I don't know. Come on."

Nano nodded, and they stood up, following Satania out of the room, and into the hallways. They saw her entering Raphiel's room.

"What is she doing in Raphiel's room?"

Vigne shrugged. "Wasn't she in the dining hall?"

"Now that you mention it... I don't know." With that statement, a dark, speck started to grow in Vigne's head.

She ran to the room, followed by Nano, and grabbed the doorknob. The door opened without hesitation, and as soon as she entered...

...the world around her stopped turning, while everything she tried to build up over the last few days came crashing down. All the conversations, all the plans, had been for nothing. Before she could even react, she fell onto her knees.

In front of them, Raphiel was in her bed, which was colored a dark crimson. Her blanket covered most of her body, and her smile had completely vanished.

And then there was Satania, who was kneeling on the ground, crying. She had her hands buried deep into the carpet.

Nano leaned against the wall, trying to comprehend what was going on. "Wh- Why?"

"This... is... that can't be!" Vigne screamed.

Then, the monitor came to life. "A body has been discovered!

"How- how could this happen?"

"After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!"

"RAPHIEL!" Vigne screamed.

It felt like an eternity until the others arrived, all pouring into the dorm room, and trying to keep their composure. Obviously, it wasn't working.

"No!" Gabriel yelled and ran up to the corpse. She tried to pull it out of the bed as if it would do anything. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and dragged her back. "Let me go!"

"No!" She turned around and saw Kazuma. Even he looked shocked. "She's dead, Gab. Dead. No matter what you do, she'll not come back. And all you're doing right now is tempering with the crime scene."

Gabriel scoffed, and crossed her arms, before sitting down in a corner.

"I- I can't even revive her..." Aqua said in tears.

"Who did this? Show yourself!" Sun yelled and looked around at everyone.

"Well well well. Seems like it finally happened.." Everyone turned towards the source of the voice and saw Monokuma standing in the corner, applauding. "I have something for you guys!"

"Leave us alone, asshole!" Satania screamed. "Don't you see we're not in the mood right now?"

"Oh, but I think you want it if you want to survive. Let's see." He walked up to Vigne and gave her a little tablet. "I present to you... The Monokuma File!"

"What?" Vigne said, still in tears.

"I've gathered all I could find, or see, about the case, and made the File. It should help you out. Anyways, good luck with your investigations!"

"I- I don't want to do this..." Mabel said crying.

"Well, not that I care. But be sure that this is mandatory if you don't want to get executed. Honestly, I think this is going to be a lot of fun. U-pu-pu-pu-pu-pu." Monokuma left laughing, and it echoed on for what felt like forever.

"We have to do this," Umaru said calmly. "As much as it pains me, now's not the time to cry. We have to find out who did this, or, well, you know."

"She's right," Yuuko said. "Although I have my suspicion."

"Who?"

Yuuko looked at Satania, who stepped back in response. "Me?"

"You always where the victim of her pranks. Do I have to remind you of yesterday?" Mio asked.

"Yeah, it would make sense for her to kill Raphiel," Konata added. "Additionally, she was the first one to get here."

"I- It wasn't- IT WASN'T ME!" Satania screamed and ran out of the room crying.

"We need someone to watch over the scene," Kagami suggested, ignoring Satania for now. "Otherwise, the culprit could temper with the evidence."

"I'll do it." Sun offered. "Anyone wanna join me?"

"Here." Mio raised her hand.

"You sure you don't want to investigate?" Jaune asked.

"Don't worry. We're probably the ones who can beat someone up the easiest." Mio replied. "And we can take a look at the crime scene without any problems."

"Okay, let's investigate," Jaune said. "Even though it pains me." Everyone left, leaving only Vigne, Gabriel, Nano, Mio, and Jaune.

Vigne stood back up and looked around. Gabriel was still sitting in the corner, her face buried in her hands.

"Vigne?" Everyone looked to the door and saw Satania peeking in.

"Come in."

"It wasn't me. You have to trust me!" She pleaded.

"I know," Vigne assured her and put a hand on her shoulder. "If you did that, you wouldn't have reacted the way you did."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, you definitely didn't do that," Gabriel said through her hands. "You aren't smart enough to even think of a crime like this."

"I believe you too," Nano assured.

"I'm not so sure." Mio threw in. "She is the most likely person to hold a grudge against Raphiel."

"Hey, it may not seem like it, but I considered her a friend!" Satania yelled. "And now... She's gone."

"We can't decide yet." Jaune threw in. "We don't have any evidence."

"What was that thing Monokuma gave you anyway?" Nano asked.

"Right." Vigne opened the device, and started reading out loud.

 _"Victim: Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha._

 _The time of Death was around 0:30 am._

 _The victim was killed in her own dorm room._

 _Cause of death are multiple stabwounds in the abdomen and lungs."_

"It's a description of the body," Sun muttered. "So she was killed by getting stabbed?"

"According to the File," Vigne said, and took a deep breath, before walking up to the body. It sounded like it, and she was pretty sure that was the reason. No one could survive being stabbed into vital body parts multiple times.

"Whoah, hold it!" Mio yelled.

"Calm down, I'm just investigating the body."

"All right, but I'll keep an eye on you," Mio said, and watched over the investigation.

"I'm so sorry..." Vigne muttered and started to take a look at the body, while Jaune looked over her shoulder. It didn't take long to find the first clue. "Huh."

"What is it?" Sun asked.

"It looks like her Achilles tendon was cut." Vigne cringed at the thought of that.

"What? Why?" Satania asked, still tearing up.

"Maybe they tried to avoid a fight." Jaune thought out loud.

"It would make sense," Gabriel added through her tears. "Raphiel was an incredibly light sleeper. You could drop a needle next to her, and she'd wake up."

Vigne continued to look over the body, and slowly pulled back the red blanket. Even though the entire body of Raphiel was blood-stained, it was easy to see where it came from. "The File's right. She was stabbed in the lungs and abdomen."

"Would that even be lethal for an Angel?" Satania asked.

"From a biological perspective, demons and angels aren't really different from humans," Vigne explained. "Except for some affects chemicals can have."

She put the blanket back up and led out a deep sigh, relieved to be done with this task. "Is there anything else in here?"

"We'll try to look around a bit," Sun assured. "You, Jaune, Nano, and Satania try to find clues elsewhere. It's better to split up."

"I'd like to stay here," Satania said. "I- I want to say my goodbyes."

"No problem," Nano said. "Come on, let's go."

With that, they left the crime scene. But as soon as they left the room, Nano turned around. "What are you doing?" Jaune asked,

"Checking something." Vigne noticed how Nano led her hand slide across the handle before she nodded. "Okay, I'm done."

"What did you do?"

"I looked if the handle showed any signs of being tempered with. But it looks like no one tried to break in."

"So they had a key?" Jaune asked.

"Possibly. But there are other possibilities. Maybe Raphiel just left her door open, maybe her lock never worked properly." Nano explained. "Any idea where to look ne-"

She was interrupted by the sounds of someone coughing heavily, and they ran off, following the sound. They saw Umaru, trying to catch her breath, leaning against the wall outside the garbage room.

"Is everything okay?" Jaune asked as he helped her by patting her back, hoping it would help her with getting air into her lungs.

"Y- Yeah."

"What happened?" Nano asked.

"The Garbage room. There's some sort of gas inside."

"Gas?" The three gasped in shock. Did someone plant poison gas in there?

"Okay, let me go in," Nano said.

"Are you crazy?" Umaru asked. "You're going to die!"

"Forgot that I'm a robot?" She stepped inside, and the other three waited, hoping that Nano would be fine. Seconds turned into minutes before the door opened again.

"And? Found anything?"

"The Incinerator was turned on," Nano replied. "The gas came out of there."

"So someone just threw something away that shouldn't be burned..." Jaune sighed. "Maybe we should hang up a plan or something."

"That can wait until after the trial," Vigne said. "Umaru? Try not to go in there, and ask Monokuma if he can do something against it."

The girl nodded. "No problem. I'll wait here and try to warn the others."

"And now?"

"Wait a moment..." Jaune said, and turned towards Umaru. "Where are the others? You didn't go alone, did you?"

"No, I was with Kagami and Aqua. But they decided to check the dorm rooms while I looked inside the Garbage Room."

"We should make sure to talk with them later." Vigne reminded everyone.

"I think they'll approach us by themselves. They would need our keys after all." Nano said.

"Okay then. What now?"

"What about the Dining Hall? There could be clues there." Jaune pointed out.

"Good idea. Let's go." With that, they went into the hall. There was nothing too different about it.

A couple of people were sitting at the tables, namely Hakase and Konata. It looked like the latter was trying to comfort the terrified girl. Both had a cup of tea and looked up as the three entered.

"Hey. Found anything useful?" Konata asked.

"Well, we checked the body," Jaune explained. "Other than that, not really. Then again, the Garbage Room was full of gas, so that might be a clue. But it could just as well be caused by someone burning the wrong thing in the incinerator."

"W- What gas?"

"I don't know," Nano said. "I guess carbon dioxide or something." She approached the kitchen but turned around again. "I'm going to take a look around the kitchen. Maybe I find something."

"Good luck," Hakase said sobbing. "I can't believe she's dead. Or that one of us killed her..."

"I can't believe it either," Jaune said. "But from what it seems, it appears to be the truth, and we simply can't ignore that. Partially thanks to Monokuma's sick game."

"You didn't happen to find anything useful, right?" Vigne asked.

"We didn't really search," Konata explained. "I wanted to look through here, but then I saw her and decided to help her out. But... I met Raphiel last evening. She said it was around 9:30."

"Really? Where was she?"

"She said that she wanted to do her laundry. Like apparently everyone did that day." The Ultimate Otaku explained.

"That could be helpful." They looked to the side, as Nano left the kitchen.

"Found anything?"

"The Gravestone is till in the trash bin. And something seems wrong with the kitchen equipment."

"What was wrong?" Vigne asked.

"I think it might be best not to mention it. If the culprit hears us, they could try to destroy the evidence. I'll bring it up during the trial."

"Ugh, this whole thing really puts a line between everyone, didn't it?" Konata asked.

"Obviously. Someone dies and we're supposed to find out who of us did it." Jaune sighed. "It's pretty hard."

"Is there anywhere else we can look?" Nano asked.

Vigne thought for a moment. They already checked the most important rooms. But there was one room that Konata mentioned, one they didn't visit. "The Laundry Room."

They left Konata and Hakase alone and went into the Laundry room. And it looked like they weren't the only ones there. The Pines were also searching the place.

"Hi." Dipper greeted. "I guess you decided to look through here too?"

"Yep. Konata said that Raphiel went here yesterday." Jaune said.

"That explains the clothes," Mabel said and pointed at an open washing machine. "I didn't know whom they belonged to, but someone didn't take his laundry out of the machines. I suppose it's hard to do if you're... ya know."

"What did the Monokuma File say about her death?"

"Wait..." Vigne took the little device and opened up the File in question. "According to this, 0:30 in the morning. When I remember correctly, then Raphiel used to leave her clothes inside the washing machine overnight. I wouldn't be surprised if she did it here too."

"But she never got her clean clothes back..." Dipper muttered. "We need to get on top of this."

"Yeah, we don't have anything that leads us to the culprit," Vigne said. "If Aqua and Kagami don't find anything..."

"Then Monokuma will kill us all." Mabel finished.

"Actually, I think there might be a couple of things that already point to a person." Nano interrupted. "But it might be better if we find out more first so that we can arrive at a decisive conclusion."

"And where are we supposed to look?" Vigne asked.

"What about Raphiel's room?" Jaune suggested. "We could try to look around again. And maybe Sun or Mio found something."

"Good idea. Let's go."

"We'll keep looking here," Dipper said. "Maybe we can find something in her clothes."

The trio left the laundry room and quickly went into the room of the victim. Sun and Mio were still guarding the scene, while Gabriel still sat in the corner. Satania was sitting on a chair, her head on the table. A trail of tears was visible. "Hey, you're back."

Jaune nodded. "We thought it might be a good idea to look through this place again."

"Well, we actually found something." Mio pointed out. "There are holes in the matress."

"Holes in the matress?" Vigne asked. "Where?"

"At her ankles. We think the culprit might have used them to cut her Achilles Tendon." Sun said. "Also, there's something we found in the drawer."

"Which would be?"

"Ask Satania and Gabriel."

"Gabriel? Can you come to the table, please?" Vigne asked.

The angel stood up, and went to the table, her movement even more unmotivated than usual. "We found this thing." She pulled a piece of paper out form under Satania. It looked like a letter.

"A letter?"

"Yeah. I got the same one." Sun replied.

"As far as we know, everyone did," Mio added. "But I never looked into mine, also just like everyone else did."

"I guess everyone was too scared," Gabriel added. "But we opened hers, and we found something inside." She opened the letter and pulled out what looked like a photo.

Vigne took it and saw a happy family. And in the middle of it was Raphiel, smiling brightly. "T- This is her family..."

"After I saw it, I opened mine..." Satania said through her tears. "It was a picture of my family. I think we all got the same thing."

"Monokuma..." Vigne grumbled. "How did he get those pictures..."

"I have no idea," Mio said.

Vigne took another glance at the picture, before taking another look at Raphiel's dead body. It was hard to believe that the child on the picture and the corpse on the bed where the same person. They looked nothing alike, but at the same time, they were unmistakenly the same being.

Suddenly, the monitor came to life. "Hello, everyone. Listen, I'm already getting bored, and I think you've found a sufficient amount of evidence. So I'd say, why don't we start the trial already. Please go to the big, red doors on the first floor. I'll be waiting."

"It's already starting?!" Satania yelled. "But..."

"Stop," Vigne said. "You know as well as I do that we can't just defy Monokuma."

"What about the body?" Sun asked.

"We'll ask Monokuma about that," Gabriel assured. "For now, let's find the bastard who killed Raphi."

The group left the crime scene. Luckily, it looked like their E-Handbook was recording the found evidence, meaning they didn't have to carry it all with them. However, it looked like only the one who actually found it got the recording.

After going through the door, they found themselves in a small room, that led directly to an elevator. Almost everyone else was already here, except for Konata and Hakase.

"So, Catania, ready to face your judgment?" Yuuko asked.

The girl gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "I told you... It wasn't me."

"That we will see..." Umaru said.

The door behind them opened, and the last two remaining members stepped in. "Hey..." Hakase said.

"What now?" Konata asked.

"Now we'll start the Trial!" Monokuma yelled excited as he appeared. "It looks like everyone is here."

"Almost... It doesn't feel the same. Without Raphiel and all." Gabriel said sadly.

"Don't be so sad." The Bear replied. "After all, if you manage to uncover the culprit, you can exert your just revenge. But for now, please all step into the elevator. It will take you down to the courtroom."

"Courtroom?"

"Of course. We need an appropriate trial site, after all."

With that, everyone stepped into the elevator, and it started to descend. The sound of metal clashing against metal accompanied the silence. Nobody knew what to say, and everyone seemed suspicious of everyone else. The only one who seemed composed were Nano and Aqua. Vigne used the time to go through all the evidence in her head, and guessed that everyone else did the same with what they knew.

And then, the door opened and led to the trial site.

* * *

Students alive: 16

* * *

 **And Chapter 4.**

 **Well, looks like someone's dead, and the first trial will begin.**

 **Let's see how many can guess whodunnit.**

 **Also, as a little Info, the Trials will always be from the view of the same person who led the investigation, meaning this trial will be from the view of Vigne.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; DanganRonpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft********


	5. Ultimate First Trial

**Chapter 5: Ultimate First Trial**

 **(Vignette April Tsukinose)**

And thus, the doors to the first Class Trial opened, as the Elevator arrived at the courtroom.

Although everyone expected something twisted in the appearance of this horrid place, it looked like a normal courtroom. The floor was made out of bright wood, and the walls were decorated with red curtains. Seventeen seats stood in the middle, arranged in a circle, meaning that everyone could always see everyone else. On one side, that makes it easy to spot any suspicious behavior. However, it also put everyone on edge, as all eyes darted towards everyone else at all times.

Then there was the throne at the other end of the room, where Monokuma resided. It made him look like some form of godking, and in this situation, that was exactly what he was, holding all their lives in his fluffy paws.

Everyone slowly took their seats, and five of them, the ones belonging to Hakase, Dipper, Mabel, Konata and Gabriel even had little stepstools to stand on. Overall, they were assigned so that groups that knew each other stood next to one another.

"So, everyone has their assigned seats? Splendid! Now let us start with a simple explanation of the Class Trial. You will bring forth your evidence, and discuss the murder of your classmate, before casting your votes on 'whodunnit'. If you make the right choice, the blackened will get punished and the rest of you will continue your school life. But if you make the dreadfully wrong one..."

And so it began. The Class Trial concerning Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha, who was killed in her own bedroom. By one of them.

"What's with that?" Satania asked, pointing at the 'empty' seat. It was occupied by a black and white portrait of Raphiel, which was crossed out by a red Christian cross.

"Oh, I just thought she shouldn't be left out. I mean, she's just dead." Monokuma answered. "Not that she watches from the afterlife. We all know what happens to demons and angels when they die."

And that comment confused almost everyone in there, except for Vigne, Satania, and Gabriel. "Can we start now? I wanna get over with this." Gabriel said.

"Well, it shouldn't take long..." Konata said. "Afterall, we all know the culprit is."

"And who'd that be?" Vigne asked.

"Obviously Satania," Kagami added. "She always was being pranked by Raphiel. So it's just logical to assume she used her chance to take her revenge."

"Well, it's definitely the most likely conclusion," Mio added. "Although I've gotta admit, watching over the crime scene with Satania there, and observing her behavior, I have my doubts."

"Thank you!" Said demon yelled. "There isn't even any evidence linking this to me!"

"Then what about the Melon Bread?" Kagami asked. "Raphiel burned it down, and you openly proclaimed your love for it."

"Actually, Raphiel even mentioned how she'd make sure that Satania would not be able to enjoy it." Konata threw in. "I've heard it myself during yesterday's Breakfast."

"Which means Raphiel set it on fire..." Kagami said.

"Not to mention she was the Ultimate Sadist," Umaru added.

"But something seems wrong," Kazuma said.

"What seems wrong?"

"I'm not exactly sure. But something seems off."

"Well then, this isn't any evidence though," Sun said. "Maybe it's a good idea to start with the murder weapon."

"She was stabbed, into the lungs and abdomen region, according to the Monokuma File," Hakase explained.

"At least her death was quick..." Gabriel muttered.

"The question is, what was used to stab her?" The Scientist continued.

"I can only imagine a couple of things," Dipper said. "One of the knifes in the kitchen, some other kitchen equipment, like skewers, or tools from one of the toolkits. Maybe a glass shard or something equally sharp could work as well."

"Actually, it's easy to assume what the weapon was." Nano threw in. "But first, we have to talk about another little fact."

"You're referring to her cut Achilles Tendons, aren't you?" Jaune asked. "I thought that was interesting as well. Especially after what Gabriel mentioned."

"Right. Raphiel has an incredibly light sleep." The Blonde explained. "I mean, seriously. I wonder how she even gets enough sleep in the first place." She took a deep breath. "Anyways, that means someone had to kill her without waking her up. And it would make sense. Who knows what could happen when you try to stab someone and they get a hold of the knife."

"And this it where the matress comes in..." Mio said. "Honestly, I had this theory since Sun and I discovered that little detail. There were holes in the matress, cut in at the height of her ankles."

"What you want to say is that the culprit cut them in beforehand, and then used them to incapacitate her?" Kazuma responded. "But they couldn't have come through the door since it would've woken Raphiel up."

"Which means they hid in their before Raphiel went to sleep, most likely waiting under the bed..." Aqua finished. "And that means that they broke into the room."

Vigne looked up from her thoughts. Something in Aqua's statement was clearly wrong, and it was obvious what it was, thanks to Nano. "No, wait. Nano checked the doorknob. There was no sign of someone breaking in."

"Also, my locks are totally immune to any such attempts. I can stand a lot of things, but not people thinking my craftsmanship is slobby." Monokuma added.

"So they used the key? Have they snuck in while Raphiel entered the room?" Mabel asked. "I mean, it's possible, right?"

"No, Raphiel would've realized that," Kagami said in thought. "They had to break in, there's no other way. I think if one's careful enough, they could break in without damaging the knob."

"Another reason why it couldn't have been Satania," Gabriel said. "She's could never do such a thing."

"Thanks for defending me, screw you for the insult."

"Also, what would they even use to break in..." Yuuko said. "I mean, there aren't that many tools which could actually pick a lock."

"What about a tool from a toolkit? Like a screwdriver?"

"Nope. Kagami and I checked all the rooms, and I made sure to look at all the Toolkits and Sewing kits. None of them were opened, except for Mabel's. And even hers was _too_ intact to be used for such a task."

"Then we can be sure they used a key to get in?" Umaru asked. "But only Raphiel's room key would work. When did they get a hold of it?"

"In the Laundry room!" Jaune exclaimed. "Konata mentioned she saw Raphiel going to the Laundry room last evening."

"Yeah! She went there to do her laundry."

"And according to Vigne, she always leaves her Laundry alone during the night," Mabel added. "But when did they switch the keys. I mean, Raphiel would've noticed it."

"Actually, I might know about that..." Hakase said. "Last evening, shortly before the Nighttime announcement, I went to the Shop to get some chocolate cookies from the Vending Machine. And there, I saw Raphiel visiting the shop, and trying out the MonoMono Machine. She got a teddybear by the way."

"You remember when that was?" Aqua asked.

"There wasn't a clock nearby, but it couldn't have been later than 9:50 p.m. since the Announcement played shortly after."

"And how long was she there?" Kazuma asked.

"20 minutes, maybe. We started to talk, and she started to tell me about Heaven and Hell... But she had to go back to the Laundry room eventually."

"Twenty minutes would be more than enough to switch the keys." Nano pointed out.

"But still, wouldn't Raphiel have noticed that her key was missing?" Kagami asked.

"It's possible that the culprit unlocked the room and put the key back," Jaune said.

"But that'd be way too risky," Satania said. "What if Raphiel came back during that time."

"That's not a problem, actually." Nano threw in. "They just had a little swap."

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked.

"Can someone give me his key?"

"Uhm... Sure." Umaru, who was standing next to Nano, gave her the key to her room.

Two quick hand movements later, and Nano had switched the nameplates on both keys. "It's a simple split ring. Changing two nameplates is child's play."

"So they took the key, and swapped the nameplates with their own?" Mabel concluded. "Thus, Raphiel never noticed the missing key if she came back too soon."

"But we still have no idea what the murder weapon is exactly..." Kagami said.

"Actually, we already know," Kazuma replied. "It was a knife. In fact, a kitchen knife, the biggest one of them."

"And how would you know that?" Yuuko asked. "It could have still been a tool or another knife."

"The biggest one is the only knife that could've fit through the entire matress," Mio added. "Also, while checking the matress, we noticed punctures under her lethal wounds, meaning it even went through her entire body."

"But we don't have any evidence..." Aqua replied. "And as far as I know, the knifes were all clean when I went into the kitchen this morning."

"Why were you in the kitchen?" Vigne asked.

"Well, Nano went with you to Satania's room, so I took it onto myself to carry the dirty dishes to the kitchen."

"And you overlooked a rather obvious clue..." Nano said. "Remember the order of the knifes."

"What do you mean?"

"Right, the knife rack looked unstable," Konata added.

"I know what you want to say. Someone accidentally knocked over the knife rack." Nano said. "And then tried to hastily put the knifes back in, but did it in the wrong order. Normally, the biggest knife is on the left, but this morning, it was the other way around. It's painstakingly obvious that the culprit used a knife, and simply cleaned it this morning."

"Whoa... You're good at this..." Umaru said in surprised. She was right, Vigne was surprised herself. Nano never looked like a would-be detective.

"Nano _does_ run on an AI. Of course, she comes to conclusions faster and easier than someone with a squishy brain." Hakase explained. "I'm pretty sure she already knows who it is."

"That's true," Nano said with a grin on her face. "I found out who the culprit is."

"Then tell us!" Mabel said.

"Nope. It might make things easier, but it's better if everyone arrives there by themselves. It will make it easier to accept that someone betrayed us."

Vigne sighed deeply. Nano was right, if she were to just tell who it was, then what reason would they have to believe her? In that case, she could just as well be the culprit, and try to lead them astray. "All right. So we can conclude that the biggest kitchen knife was used to kill Raphiel. But how did they get it?"

"Yeah. The time frame has some problems." Dipper said. "When does the dining hall close?"

"Ten p.m," Jaune answered. "But they could've gotten it earlier."

"Impossible," Umaru said. "I was in the kitchen around 9:55, together with Dipper and Mabel. No one else came in."

"Let me guess, dinner?" Sun asked.

"No, Mabel wanted me to try Mable Juice. I think I'll regret it until the day I die. I still spit out plastic dinosaurs this morning."

"I just came along to see how she'd react," Dipper added. "But that's why I said that the time frame doesn't fit."

"When did you leave?"

"Right after the announcement," Mabel explained.

"And that's where our little clue lies," Nano said. "Vigne? Do you have any idea what it might be?"

Vigne started to think, and tried to remember the announcement, and did her best impression of Monokuma while repeating it. _"Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially night time. Soon, the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then, sweet dreams everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..."_

"But how does this help us?" Hakase asked. "Good impression by the way."

"It's obviously the fact that entry is strictly prohibited. They just hid inside before the announcement played. Thus, they were also able to clean the knife." Yuuko said.

"No, that's wrong!" Vigne interrupted loudly. "She couldn't have left the dining hall. It's the detail before that. It says the doors will be locked _soon._ Monokuma? How long is that timeframe?"

"Huh? Around ten minutes. You still need to get your butts outta there first." The Bear replied, actually being useful for once.

"So they snuck in shortly after the announcement," Umaru said. "That also means that the doors might open up slightly before the morning announcement. That would mean the culprit was in a haste to clean the knife, and accidentally knocked over the rack."

"They could've cleaned it in their room too, you know?" Kagami replied.

"No, they couldn't. Water is cut off at night." Mabel said. "They had to use the kitchen sink, which was most likely not cut off since no one could use it anyway. And considering that Nano and Vigne always make their way there at the announcement, the culprit would've had enough time."

"Konata?" Kazuma interrupted. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who did you tell about what happened in the kitchen? Between Satania and Raphiel?"

Konata thought for a second. "I told Mabel, you and... Nano, I think. Oh, and Yuuko and Mio."

"And did any of you tell anyone?"

"Nope." All three of them answered.

"Huh. It all makes sense. Nano, I think I know who you mean."

"Wait, you know who it is?" Gabriel asked.

Kazuma nodded. "Our culprit had a little slip of the tongue. And by that, they more or less revealed themselves."

"Let me guess... You're not gonna tell us either, right?" Gabriel scoffed.

"Actually, this could be one of our most important clues. Remember who first brought the 'execution of the Melon Bread' up."

"Uh, so that was our first execution? Gonna add that to the roster!" Monokuma exclaimed.

"Anyways, who brought it up?" Mabel asked.

Once again, Vigne started to concentrate. All she had to do was remember how the trial started. To do that, she went over everyone in the room and imagined how they'd have said this. And then it hit her. "Kagami... It was you, wasn't it?"

Said girl jumped back in shock. "Wh- What? You realize what you just said, right? You're accusing me of murdering Raphiel!"

"Right! Kagami would never do that!" Konata jumped in.

"But all the evidence suggests it," Nano said. "Technically, you could already give up, Kagami. Would make it easier for all of us."

"No! If I would've killed her, then wouldn't I've gotten covered in blood? Your theory fucking fails!"

"Can you explain something to me then, Kagami?" Aqua asked. "I've noticed a peculiar detail in your room."

"Huh?"

"We all got six copies of our outfit, right? Can you tell me where your sixth went?"

"Well, I forgot it in the Laundry room. I swear."

"You didn't." Dipper pointed out. "Mabel and I looked through the entire room. There was not a single one of your uniforms there."

"Then I lost it somewhere. And who says I'm the only one who only got five?"

"After I noticed it, I made sure to look in everyone's room. Not only does everyone have the same amount of clothes, but everyone got a slightly different one, most likely depending on where they came from. You and Konata got the same outfit, but a different size. And, only the versions of you two got the emblem of Hope's Peak on it."

"And where did it go, then?"

"What about the Incinerator?" Umaru suggested. "The smoke in there suggested that something got burned."

"What smoke?" Hakase asked.

"I don't know... It was hard to breathe, and so on."

"Actually..." Nano said. "I got this." She pulled out a flask. "I tried to catch some of it in here, in case we'd need it during the Trial."

"Where exactly did you get the flask from?" Jaune asked.

"It was in the garbage room, from when I disposed of some old oil from the kitchen."

"Gimme," Hakase said, and received the object. She opened the lid and sniffed the gas. "That's... Platinum. And trust me, I know that. I used to work with it a lot while building Nano." She took another sniff.

"So... How many sniffs does it take her until she's high?" Sun muttered to Jaune.

"It smells like there's plastic mixed in there too." She added.

"Which means she burned her Uniform, and the emblem burning up caused the gas..." Umaru concluded.

"But doesn't Platinum have a high boiling point?" Konata asked. "She couldn't have burned it. It wasn't her!"

"The boiling point of Platinum is 4098 K; or 3825 degrees celsius," Hakase explained. "So yeah, you've got a point."

"Monokuma? How high's the temperature of the Incinerator?" Jaune asked.

"7000 degrees Fahrenheit. We need to burn a lot of stuff, after all."

"Well, is that enough?" Mabel asked.

"In Fahrenheit, Platinum's boiling point would be 6917," Hakase said, apparently doing the math instantly. Despite being so young, she really seemed to be good at what she does.

"Which would be more than enough," Kazuma said. "Additionally, I don't think I have to remind everyone that Raphiel couldn't have caused the fire in the kitchen. We all went to the Gymnasium, and when we came back, the Bread was burning. And the only one who wasn't in the gym with us was Kagami."

"And the noose ties itself tighter and tighter..." Yuuko muttered.

"But it could've been Raphiel! She could have set the fire before you all went to the gym!"

"But you were the one who brought it up in the first place," Gabriel said and stared at Kagami. "And no one told you about it. So the only way you could've known about it was if you set the fire yourself, setting them up for this."

"And you tried to blame it on me." Satania finished.

"No! I didn't! Konata!"

Kagami looked to her side and saw in shock how her friend looked at her. Konata had a mix of anger, sadness, and disbelief on her face. "Why did you do this?"

"Konata! I never did anything! If I did it, then not only my clothes would've been dirty, I would've been too! And the showers are cut off during the night too!"

"They also unlock ten minutes before the Announcement," Vigne replied. "I took a shower this morning, and never even noticed that until now."

"Actually, only your shower's working that early." Monokuma explained. "The pipe to your room doesn't work right."

"So she could've just used water bottles from the MonoMono Mall," Nano added. "That'd explain the smell of plastic in the garbage room."

"IT WASN'T ME!" Kagami yelled out angry. "You're all stupid! You can't even show any evidence!"

"Kagami. Just give it up." Dipper said.

"Stupid! I never killed her!"

"You've lost," Nano said.

"No! Let me go!"

"You were in the Laundry room nearly the entire last day," Umaru added.

"I wasn't, you moron!"

"You know, behaving like a total Jackass isn't helping you," Sun said.

"Bring me some goddamn evidence!"

"Okay," Aqua said. "Your letter was open."

"Huh?" Kagami said.

"I think none of us opened it until the murder happened, right?" Everyone denied opening the letter, causing Aqua to smirk. "And what was in there? A picture of your family. Like we all got."

"Yep. That was our fine little motive!" Monokuma said.

"Which means you were the only one who even had one," Konata muttered, still in disbelief.

"I... No... It wasn't... me..."

"I'd say we could start with the voting..." Vigne said. "But maybe we should lay out everything that happened one last time."

"Last morning, we all received letters from Monokuma, all of which contained a photo of our family. None of us opened them though, seeing as they were sent by Monokuma. Except for the culprit. With the photo in their hands, they couldn't imagine how it'd be to never see their family again. Thus, they decided to kill someone and found that Raphiel was a good Victim. However, they first needed to stir up some trouble, so that the suspicion wouldn't fall onto them. So they stayed behind while everyone went to the gym, and started the fire in the kitchen."

"But-" Kagami tried to interrupt, but Vigne ignored her.

"After that, the Culprit started to do their laundry, and later complained about their metal emblem, which in turn provided a piece of evidence against them. As everyone went to bed, they still were in the Laundry room and waited for Raphiel. She came in and left her clothes, only to leave again to get something to eat, where she met Hakase. Meanwhile, the Culprit switched the keys and went to unlock the room. They came back, switched back the nameplates, and waited until the announcement. As soon as it played, they slipped into the kitchen and stole the knife, with which they hid under Raphiel's bed, and prepared by cutting holes into the bed.

Later that night, Raphiel came back in her room and laid down on her bed. And that's when they struck. They first cut Raphiel's Achilles Tendon to prevent a struggle, and shot up from under the bed, only to repeatedly stab her into vital body parts multiple times. With their deed done, they returned to their room, but not before throwing their bloodstained uniform into the Incinerator, without knowing that it'd create gas. They then cleaned themselves with water bottles from the shop, and disposed of them as well.

However, they accidentally knocked over the Knife Rack, and put the knifes back in in the wrong order, creating more evidence. With everything set and done, they sat down with a cup of coffee, waiting for breakfast, relieved it all went over well.

And there's only one person who could've done all that. Only one person who could've killed Raphiel. And that was you, Kagami Hiiragi, wasn't it?"

Every head turned towards the suspected Culprit, who had trouble keeping herself up, while single tears fell down from her face. "No..."

"Kagami... Why did you do this?" Konata asked.

"Now now. You can say your last words later." Monokuma interrupted. "For now, let's cast your votes. Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?"

And thus, everyone cast their votes, and a big screen came down from the ceiling, showing a slot machine. 8-Bit faces of every student slid across, and eventually, all threw ended on Kagami, as cheers and confetti appeared.

"Would you look at that. Seems like you chose correctly!" Monokuma said cheerfully. "Kagami Hiiragi was the blackened who killed Raphiel Ainsworth."

"Kagami... Why? Were you really willing to sacrifice all of us? Even me?" Konata asked on the verge of tears.

"No... I... I never knew about this trial. I hoped I'd kill someone, and then just be able to leave. I even hoped that I'd help you all out by killing Raphiel since she's a pure Sadist."

"But after you heard about the trial and the stakes, you still didn't come out and say that you were the Culprit," Mabel said.

"You were willing to sacrifice us all," Sun added. "Even though we were your friends."

"I'm so sorry. When I saw that picture of my family... I couldn't stand the thought of them not seeing me ever again."

"To a point were you where okay with basically killing me..." Konata said. "I even made that promise to you yesterday."

"Kagami. Why did you try to remove evidence in the first place, even if you didn't know about the trial?" Dipper asked.

"I didn't want you to find out. I never wanted anyone to know!"

"Well then. Let's not get hung up on this. We still need to punish her!" Monokuma said.

"Wait!" Kagami screamed. "Please don't! Just let this slide this once!"

"No way. Society demands that those that break the rules must be punished. Ever seen the media uproar when an evil-doer doesn't get their deserved punishment. I don't want any of that crap."

"But-"

"I've prepared a very special punishment for you, Kagami Hiiragi, the Ultimate Tsundere."

"No! I don't want to die!"

"It's... Puuuunishment tiiiiime!"

"Konata! Help me!" She reached out towards her friend, but Konata stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I want to, but..."

"Konata! I-" Kagami was unable to finish her sentence, as a chain shot out from behind the curtains, closing around her neck, and dragging her out of the room at high speed.

Suddenly, the screen came back to life and showed Kagami sitting in the middle of an empty classroom. It didn't take long until the wall went down, showing a Monokuma outside. He was wearing fairy wings, as well as a heartshaped crown. Additionally, he was carrying a heartshaped bow. Overall, it looked like he was dressed up as cupid. And then the title card appeared.

 _"Kagami Hiiragi, Armor's Arrow."_

The Cupidkuma put one arrow into his bow and shot. It pinned Kagami to the wall at her sleeve under her armpit, without even hurting her. The second arrow hit her other sleeve, basically hanging her up on the wall under her armpits. She looked at Cupidkuma, who seemed to be thinking about something. Suddenly, he pulled out a giant machine gun, loaded with heart-arrows. A press of the trigger later, and it started to shoot, impaling Kagami with Arrows everywhere. A stream of blood came down the wall, as the gun calmed down. Roughly one hundred arrows had pierced Kagami, and her head hung down lifeless.

The screen went back to black, and everyone stared at it in shock. "Kagami!" Konata screamed.

"Oh man. Thrills! Chills! Kills!" Monokuma yelled out excited.

"You fucking Bear!" Sun said angrily.

"Hey, you know the rules."

"Yeah, but she didn't," Jaune replied.

"Oh, I forgot that," Monokuma said innocently. "Or did I?"

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Satania asked.

"Why would you say that? I never would do something like that. It was simply a matter of helping her out. Would she have known about it, then she would've given up on her plan. I didn't want her heart to be broken."

"You little..." Aqua said angrily.

"Now, it looks like our little game has finally begun! Let's all continue this life of mutual killing!" Monokuma said.

"We won't kill each other..." Gabriel said. "Especially after we went through all of this today, we won't kill."

"Oh, that's what they all say. You'll see, it won't be long until the next death occurs. For now, go away. I need to prepare the site for the next trial." With that, Monokuma started to push, shove or throw the students back into the elevator, which immediately returned up.

"Kagami..." Konata muttered, her head hanging down.

"I- I can't believe that..." Mabel said, trying to keep standing up.

Vigne looked at everyone, and it seemed like they all were feeling the same. Anger, Sadness. They had to find a way out of here, now more than ever.

* * *

Students alive: 15

* * *

 **And that concludes the First Class Trial.**

 **Personally, I think it worked out rather well. Now back to the daily life in Hope's Peak, and let's see how this will affect them all.**

 **But first, to replies:**

 **MadJeager00: Well, it was just coincidence. Could've been everyone who wasn't at the crime scene. But good theory.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; DanganRonpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft********


	6. Ultimate Second Floor

**Chapter 6: Ultimate Second Floor**

 **(Nano Shinonome)**

To her own surprise, Nano woke up as usual. The events of the last day still lingered in her head though, and they wouldn't fate anytime soon. And in a way, she felt responsible. She solved the mystery, sure, but that also made it her fault that Kagami died. And she didn't even want to start imagining what that caused for the others.

With a heavy, mechanical heart, she walked towards the dining hall. Before she even got there, she heard something alarming. Breaking wood, groans and other sounds, indicating a fight.

She quickly ran inside, and saw Konata, fighting Gabriel.

Konata dodged one of Gabriel's punches and kicked her in the leg. Gabriel retaliated by grabbing Konata, and throwing her into a table. For her size, she seemed to be surprisingly strong.

"What in the world is going one here?" Nano yelled and got the attention of both girls.

"That bitch said that Kagami deserved her death!"

"She killed Raphiel! That can't be forgiven!" Gabriel yelled back.

"What is this ruckus?" Kazuma said as he entered, followed by Vigne, Dipper, and Sun.

"They're trying to kill each other!" Nano said.

Konata ignored them, and punched Gabriel. The girl tried to block but got hit right in the nose, causing it to bleed. She kicked Konata and used her chance to get a chair.

However, she wasn't able to hit Konata with it, as it was kicked away. She looked who did it, and saw Sun, who stopped her from getting another weapon by wrapping his tail around her arms. "Stop it you two."

"She tried to defend Kagami, you know that, right?"

"What if she is?" Dipper said. "Both were friends for a long time."

"Just like me and Raphiel!" Gabriel yelled with tears in her eyes. "And that Midget is trying to defend her!"

"You're only two centimeters taller!" Konata yelled back and had to be held back by Nano and Vigne. Admittedly, it wasn't too hard.

"Gabriel, let it rest." Vigne said. "We can't do anything now. Only hope that someone is preparing to bust us out of here."

Gabriel sat down on the ground. "Right. I- I think I overreacted."

"No shit," Sun said, and helped Konata up, before putting her down on a chair. "Listen, it's best if you two try to keep your distance for a time until you've calmed down."

Nano sighed. This was getting out of hand. When they were fighting already, how long would it take for them to kill each other?

"Howdy! Am I early?" They heard the familiar voice, as Monokuma appeared.

"What do you want?" Dipper asked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, just a little announcement. For your good work at the trial, I've opened up a new area for you."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I hereby officially announce that the second floor is now open!" Monokuma yelled. "Have fun with everything you can find up there! But make sure to remember that you can always kill someone!" And after saying that, Monokuma disappeared, leaving everyone baffled.

"I- Is he serious?" Konata asked.

"What now? Should we investigate?" Dipper asked, and all looked at Vigne. It seemed like she really became the leader of the group.

"I'd suggest we stay here and eat breakfast, and once everyone's here, we take a look around."

Thus, Nano went into the kitchen, and started cooking. She first put the knifes back in the right order. She'd rather not be reminded of last day. Then, she took the largest knife, which was the only one that could've been used in the murder, and hid it. The robot wasn't willing to use the knife that had drained the life of one of her friends yesterday. Partially due to it being a murder weapon, and partially due to bacteria. Who knows what could be crawling on there that the water can't get rid of.

It didn't take long for the others to arrive, and Vigne made sure that Konata and Gabriel sat as far away from each other as possible.

The breakfast was surprisingly silent, as none of them were in the mood to talk much. After it was done, they split up into groups once again, and started to look around. Nano was going with Hakase and Sun. They quickly found the stairs, and went up to the second floor.

The first thing they saw was a big, light blue door to their left. They went in and found themselves inside the entrance to some sort of sport area. Mabel, Dipper, and Aqua were here already, looking for the training and swimming equipment on the sides. Two doors led into changing rooms, one for boys, and one for girls. However, there was also a giant machinegun hanging from the ceiling.

"Uhm, is that a pool?" Hakase asked.

"It indeed is," Aqua replied. "At least we have another place to relax, other than our rooms."

"Also, it looks like you can open the doors by using your E-Handbook," Dipper added. "That means boys can't get into girls locker rooms, and the other way around."

"That's exactly right!" Monokuma yelled as he appeared. "We don't want any sexual deviants trying to take advantage, do we?"

"Especially with Kazuma around," Aqua said. "Unless he borrows the handbook from someone."

"Impossible!" Monokuma replied. "According to the rules, using the E-Handbook of any other student is strictly prohibited! It's true, you can check it out."

With that, Nano took her handbook, and opened the regulations. There were even more than before, mostly concerning the Trial.

 _8: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students._

 _9: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed._

 _10: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed._

 _11: Using another students handbook on the second floor is strictly prohibited._

"Wait, it only says on the second floor." Sun pointed out.

"Well, there isn't anything useful on the first floor. And this rule just makes it that much more interesting."

"Why is this even necessary?" Mabel asked.

"Because most of you are at the age they want to dry-hump a poster. And then there's Kazuma."

"See, even Monokuma agrees with me," Aqua said. "Wait, is that good or bad?"

"Can I ask something else?" Nano asked. She had found something strange in her Handbook. "My Gender is listed as Robot. I'm a girl, you know?" Honestly, she didn't want to bring it up but seeing as it actually mattered now, it was a good time to ask.

"Well, our little Dr. Light-wanna-be didn't add any private parts, right? That means you're neither male or female and can use both rooms."

"That's... uhm..." Nano muttered, unable to make anything of what he just said. "I'd still say I'm a girl."

"Yeah, Nano is a girl," Hakase said.

"I'm not going off of feelings. I'm going off wether you have a dong or not. Certain groups can argue about that all they want, but it won't change that. Now then, have fun in the pool, and try to drown each other."

Nano sighed, as the bear disappeared again. "Don't worry about it," Aqua said. "Can you even go into the water? Being a robot and all?"

"That's no problem," Nano replied. "I'm 100 percent waterproof."

"Yeah, would be bad if it starts to rain and Nano dies," Hakase said. "So, have you been you anywhere else?"

"Not really," Aqua replied. "We still have to actually take a look at the pool.

"All right then, bye!" Sun waved, as they left the pool and started to walk towards the next room.

It wasn't hard to guess what it was. The books alone were enough indication that it was a library, with enough reading material for months. However, as it was typical for any Academy, most of the books were academic material, to the annoyance of two of the three people inside the library. "Not one Manga," Konata said.

"Yeah, it's a shame." Umaru agreed.

The other person with them was Yuuko, who was working on a laptop that stood on the table. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to switch it on." Yukko said annoyed. "But it looks like it's broken." She hit it on the side, as if that would do anything.

"Maybe the power's just out?" Sun suggested and took a look himself.

"I already tried to charge it." Yuuko pointed at an extension cord. "I've found it in the backroom."

"Is there anything else back there?" Hakase asked.

"Mostly documents. It seemed to be some sort of archive." Umaru explained.

"But there's a lot of interesting stuff there. Mostly about government plans, murder cases, and so on." Yuuko added.

"Why would a school have this?" Sun wondered.

"Maybe it had strong ties to the government," Nano suggested. "Is there nothing else in here?"

"I've found this," Umaru said and gave Nano a closed letter. "I wanted to wait until everyone was done with their investigations so that we could read it together."

"Okay, then let's gather in the dining hall. Get everyone you can find there." Nano replied.

"Wait, aren't there any other rooms on the floor?" Sun asked.

"If you look at the map, you can see that they are just toilets and classrooms. I think Mio, Jaune, and Satania are actually checking them out."

"Well, the laptop is garbage." Sun and Yuuko added. "Not that Monokuma would've allowed any internet access anyways."

"Uhm, don't you mean CCT?" Sun remarked, only to receive confused looks.

"The what?" Hakase asked confused.

All of that only deepened Nano's suspicion. Not only about Sun, but also about Gabriel and her friends, as well as Aqua and Kazuma. All the talk about Angels, Demons, Gods, and Sun's weird remarks were a big red flag.

But there was nothing she could do without any evidence. Thus, they went back into the dining hall and waited for everyone to come back.

Eventually, everyone was there, sitting down in a circle. "So, did someone find something useful?" Kazuma asked.

"We found a pool," Aqua stated. "But you can only get into the appropriate changing room, or else you will probably become swiss cheese."

"There's also a library, as well as an Archive," Umaru added. "And a laptop, but it's busted."

"The classrooms were empty." Satania explained. "And all the windows were bolted over too. But, we found blocked stairs leading further up. I guess that a new floor opens with every trial."

"There are also some changes down here," Gabriel added.

"Yeah, the warehouse and bathing house are open now," Kazuma said. "And the bathhouse even includes a Sauna."

"Was this everything?" Vigne asked, and no response came, causing her to let out a sigh. "All right then, Nano? You said you found something in the library?"

Nano nodded, and everyone gathered around her, as she opened the envelope. Inside was a letter, and she started to read out loud.

 _"From the Hope's Peak Academy Executive Office._  
 _Throughout the years, we have been committed to shaping the youth who will one day shape the world. We have a long, proud history as an institution of higher learning with full governmental support. Our graduates enter society ready to take on active leadership roles in every major job field._  
 _However, Hope's Peak must now lower the curtain on its glorious history, for the time being. This decision was not an easy one to make, but serious issues beyond our control have made it necessary._  
 _But make no mistake- this is not the end for Hope's Peak Academy. We intend to reopen our doors as soon as the issues forcing our closure have been resolved._  
 _That being said, this is the end for now..._  
 _And I would like to personally and sincerely thank everyone for your help and support over the years._  
 _For now, we're awaiting official governmental authorization to formally cease operations..._  
 _Sincerely, Hope's Peak Academy Executive Office,_  
 _Jin Kirigiri."_

"So, this school is abandoned?" Konata guessed.

"That would explain why no one tried to get in." Jaune pointed out. "Abandonded building always have their windows sealed, don't they?"

"That's right. And I guess this Jin Kirigiri is, or was, the Headmaster." Mio said.

"So, is he behind Monokuma?" Sun added.

"Unlikely," Dipper replied. "I can't believe the Headmaster of a school would have that much power. It must be someone else."

"But who?" Mabel asked, and everyone looked at the ground. No one had an idea. Right now, trying to find out who the Mastermind was, was a futile task. They simply didn't have enough leads.

Without any new answers or clues, they all left the dining hall, scattering around the accessible school building. Nano brought the letter over to the A/V Room, where they decided to collect all evidence they had so far.

With Freetime on her hand, Nano went to the warehouse, wanting to look what it had in stock. To her surprise, she found Hakase inside, searching through different items. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Nano. I'm just searching for equipment to built stuff with."

"Anything in particular?"

"Well, I first thought about opening the hatch in the main hall."

"And?"

"And I can't get through. The security system is too strong."

"Says the one who accidentally hacked the Pentagon?" Nano said laughing.

"That just shows how strong it is. Now I'm thinking about building a bomb."

Nano stared at Hakase in shock. "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"I'd do everything to get us all out of here," Hakase said with determination in her eyes. "Even if it means finding the Mastermind and killing them."

"I think you're going a bit nuts..." Nano said. "How about you eat a shortcake?"

"Good idea." Hakase pressed a button on her remote, and a Shortcake came out of Nano's arm. The professor started to chew on it. "By the way, there's almost everything one could need here. Track suits, backs, bags, simple electronics, et cetera. so if you ever need something, just come here. It's like a huge toy store."

"I'll remember that," Nano said smiling. Sure, it looked, and sounded, like Hakase was going of the rail a bit, but that was to be expected. Even though she was a genius, she was still an eight year old child. Still. "Please, don't try anything stupid."

Hakase nodded and went back to searching through the boxes.

She stood up, and walked over to the shelves, looking for anything useful. She ended up taking a canister of oil, and bringing it into her room. Of course, she was able to eat and drink normally, but she still needed a bit of an oilchange from time to time.

After her first task taking care of, she went into the washing room, looking if she could find any clues. As a Robot, she was able to zoom in on things and thought that she may be able to find something the others overlooked.

The first room was the changing room, and one thing that instantly fell into her eyes was the fact that there wasn't a camera or monitor. So at least changing was private.

First, she started to look through every single locker, and search under the two benches, but nothing, not even towels or shampoo. The bath itself didn't hold anything either, except for water of course. At least this was a place to relax in peace. And the Sauna was private too. Nothing added anything to the big picture, but at least it suggested that the Mastermind didn't want to intrude that much, or had a problem with nudity, seeing as the private bathrooms also lacked a camera.

After leaving the bathhouse, she went back up to the second floor, and looked into the changing rooms. They were exactly the same, except for two posters on the wall, and some of the stuff inside. The female room featured a poster of a popular boyband, while the male room had the picture of a bikinimodel. Additionially, it looked like deoderant was only available in the men's room.

Even though she was sure something like two simple posters couldn't be a clue, she still saved all the information on her memory bank.

The pool itself was gigantic. Rows of seats were set up in the back, probably in case, some form of competition was happening. Other than that, there was nothing of interest here, except for Aqua and Vigne, who came out of the locker room to go swimming.

The only thing left to check was the Archive. Nano went over to the small room, and found Dipper, looking through all the files. "Looking for some high-security secrets?"

"In a way. I'm wondering if there might be a clue in here. Maybe the Mastermind is some higher up, or a twisted, secret society. But even without that, this is a well of knowledge. For example, according to these files, the world is secretly controlled by a council. And multiple families are part of it. The Togami family for example."

"I think I've heard this somewhere before..." Nano said. "That's right, aren't they owning a small sandwich shop close to the lab?"

"I don't think we're talking about the same people he-"

"What? Why did you stop?"

Dipper narrowed his eyes. "It says that the Togami family was actually wiped out recently. With only one member remaining, the, and I quote, 'great, noble and esteemed Byakuya Togami'. By the way, that part was written in by hand."

"A whole family... wiped out? How?"

"Maybe some catastrophy? Japan is likely to be the victim of earthquakes, after all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." It was a possibility, but it sure would've been in the news, wouldn't it? "Is there anything else?"

"Well, there's the section with all the crime reports. From petty thefts, up to serial killers of the highest regard, like Genocide Jack."

"I never heard that name."

"Me neither," Dipper replied. "Maybe he's just not very well known outside of Japan. I actually want to look through all the files. The Mastermind could be a deranged Serial Killer.."

"Possible," Nano said and looked over the shelves. One particular book fell into her eye, and she opened it. The sides were completely yellow, and the longer she stared at them, the more it felt like she was being watched. She threw it away. "Well, that was disturbing."

"What?"

"There was this yellow book, and it felt like I was being watched."

"Say what now?" Dipper asked, clearly distressed, and opened the book, before leaving with it.

"What are you doing?"

"Destroying it. I don't wanna get Bill involved here. For our sakes." With that, he left.

Nano stayed for a minute, wondering who he meant with Bill. She took a book out of the shelves and looked into it. It stated different military strategies, as well as economic secrets, not only from Japan but from all over the world. This was the kind of stuff one would disappear for knowing.

She was about to leave, as the door swung open, hitting her in the face. Nano fell back, and rubbed her head, before looking who came in. It was Mio, with Yuuko behind her. "Sorry."

"No problem." Nano said, and stood up. "What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to get the extension cord," Yukko said and walked over to the box. "Hakase said that she may be able to get the Laptop running."

"Seriously? I thought she wanted to build something to get us out of here."

"Yeah, but she told us that she needs some type of terminal to program a timer with."

"Oh, okay. Wait..."

"Bye!" Both girls yelled as they left the room, running back to the Professor.

"This isn't good," Nano muttered.

* * *

 **And Chapter 6 is here.**

 **Looks like the Trial hit some of the people pretty hard.**

 **Anyways, now to replies:**

 **Guest: Like this Chapter indicated, most of them aren't aware of that fact yet. Obviously, some of them knew about other worlds from the beginning, but some don't even know that they are from different worlds. It's part of the bigger picture/ secret.**

 **V.I.C.: It was a bit hard to decipher, but I think I got what you meant. All the girls had a plan of the bodies vital organs in their dorms, so she knew about them.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; DanganRonpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft********


	7. Ultimate Duel

**Chapter 7: Ultimate Duel**

 **(Mio Naganohara)**

Mio was full of Hope right now. Even though they witnessed two deaths the last day, Hakases plan promised a way out. It was rather simple. She wanted to build an explosive, and blow up the hatch that blocked the way out. And surprisingly, Monokuma hadn't even intervened with it yet.

Yuuko previously suggested to just blow a hole in the wall, but Hakase declined, fearing that it might damage the structural integrity of the school, and cause the building to collapse before anyone could get out.

Sadly, she wasn't able to finish it yesterday, so they had to move it to today. At least this way everyone could be there. Of course, there were some that considered it a bad idea.

Especially Satania expressed concern that Hakase might be planning to gather all there, and blow everyone up so that she could walk out alone. Even though that claim was quickly dismissed, due to the fact that one is only allowed to kill up to two people, Satania was one of the people that didn't come along. The others were Dipper and Umaru, although the latter said that she wanted to take a look around the classrooms again, and the boy wanted to read through the library.

Hakase put the explosive down in front of the hatch, and set everything up, before sitting down on the other end of the hall. She was even able to repair the laptop, and use it to make the program for the bomb. Now the only thing it needed was enough power.

"Okay, praise yourselves." She said, and everyone grabbed something close by.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nano asked. "I'm not sure what Monokuma would think of it."

"Fuck that bear," Kazuma replied.

"Yeah, once we're out of here, we don't have to worry about him. We just call the police or military to blast him to hell." Konata said.

"Uhm, we don't want him down there either," Vigne said, drawing confused looks.

"Three. Two. One." With a long 'Zero', Hakase slammed her hand onto the keyboard, and a fireball appeared at the hatch, engulfing nearly half the hall.

The sound of the explosion still rang through the hall and ears, as the smoke slowly disappeared, and all their Hope with it.

Although most of the floor and wall were scorched, and small flames lingered on, the hatch was still intact, except for some burned marks. "What?! NO!" Hakase yelled.

The sound of metal was heard, as one of the Surveillance cameras fell down, and broke on the ground. "Oh no..." Nano muttered, and it took Mio a second to realize what was going on.

"Hey, hey! You know that you just broke a rule?" A voice said, clearly angry. A second later, Monokuma appeared, his claws ready to slice someone to pieces. "Hakase Shinonome, you better get ready for your punishment."

"No, wait! I just... Please!" Hakase plead.

"Forget it. You broke a regulation!" With that, Monokuma lunged at the Professor, who held the laptop in front of her, hoping it could help her.

Her end didn't come though, as Monokuma was held back by Yuuko. "Hey, violence against me is forbidden too!"

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"But... Ugh. Fine, just let me slice her into servable pieces. Like a meat-pineapple."

"Not happening," Nano said, and put herself in front of the Professor. "It was an accident, and she's just eight and frightened. Can't you let it slide this one time?"

Monokuma muttered angrily, as he retracted his claws. "Very well. I'm a kind bear, you know? I'll let her life, under one condition."

"And what would that be?" Aqua asked, already suspicious.

"I guess he wants Nano to kill someone or something."

"No, nothing like that," Monokuma assured. "Let's have a little duel."

"A what?"

"One of you fights me in a one on one battle. When you win, I'll let her live. But if you lose, she'll die, just like the one who fought me. It's a fight to the death."

"It's a trap," Mabel said. "The rules say violence against you is not allowed."

"Of course that rule is out of order for the duel," Monokuma said. "Now then, who shall fight me? That person should be in the gymnasium at three pm. Good luck, you'll need it."

"Why though?" Jaune asked.

"Well, I've just developed a new body just for fighting. Gotta test it out somehow." And with his deadly challenge hanging in the air, Monokuma left.

"I'm... I'm alive." Hakase said.

"For now," Gabriel added. "We still have to beat Monokuma to actually keep it that way."

"Okay, who of us is going to fight him?" Mabel asked determined.

"Wait, you're actually considering it?" Kazuma asked in shock. "You realize what we're talking about, right?"

"We don't have a choice," Jaune said. "One of us has to fight him, or Hakase will die."

"I suggest Nano," Yuuko said. "She's a robot, meaning she's more sturdy than anyone else here. And, Hakase can equip her with some form of weaponry."

"I could," Hakase stated. "But we don't have time for that. We only have three hours to prepare. Sure, I have materials and tools, but I don't have any blueprints. I'd have to start from scratch."

"So, what about Mio? She's the Ultimate Boxer, isn't she?" Aqua suggested, and everyone looked at the girl.

"Uhm, I mean, I don't know..."

"You're probably the best fighter of us," Yuuko said. "I mean, you once beat up an entire group of Yakuza, and they ended up in the hospital, and never visited the town again."

"Whoa," Kazuma said impressed. "You sure you're human?"

"All right, I'll do it," Mio said. There honestly wasn't any other choice right now, and she only had to trash one Monokuma. Destroying a Teddybear shouldn't be too hard.

With the decision made, she went up to the second floor with Kazuma, Gabriel, Nano, Yuuko and Sun to get in form, while Vigne searched for a fitting suit for her.

"So... You think Monokuma told us everything about his reason for this challenge?" Sun asked.

"No. Maybe he just wants to kill someone." Nano replied.

"In the end, it might be a good thing for us though," Yuuko mentioned. "That means that, no matter what, Monokuma has to follow the rules."

Mio took a deep breath as she put the Dumbbell to the side. What they were talking about was a good point. Monokuma, and in turn the Mastermind, had to follow the rules.

"Hey, are you slacking around? Continue your training!" Gabriel yelled, and Mio quickly grabbed the dumbbell again.

After two and a half hours, they slowly went back down and were stopped by Mabel and Jaune. "Is something wrong?" Gabriel asked.

"We've found something important," Mabel said. "There are barrels under the floorboards."

"And that is important because..."

"We think Monokuma might try to shoot something out of them," Jaune replied and pulled out a piece of paper. Mio looked at it, and it showed the layout of the gym, with all barrels marked. "You might try to remember their position."

"Thanks," Mio said with a smile. It felt good how everyone was working together to fight against Monokuma, except for three of them.

All entered the gymnasium, and Mio put herself onto the battlefield, while everyone else sat down in the peanut gallery.

Monokuma stood across from Mio, with a monochrome towel around his shoulders. "You remember the rules?" Monokuma asked, ready for a fight. "You have to beat me, or you and Hakase will be punished. And this is a fight to the death. Destroy me, and we'll forget all of this."

"And destroying one of you is enough?"

"Oh, you noticed that I left out that little detail? But yes, one is enough."

Mabel agreed to be the judge and went over a big bell Monokuma brought here somehow. "Okay, the showdown between Headmaster Monokuma and Mio Naganohara, the Ultimate Boxer, is about to commence. Please, take your seats. And now... Three... Two... One... It is time for a DEATH BATTLE!"

As soon as the gong was hit, Monokuma lunged forward, his claws out to slice. Mio dodged the attack and delivered a kick to his back.

The bear turned around, and hit Mio's leg, drawing blood as the claws scratched her thigh. However, Mio managed to grab his arm during the attack and threw him across the room.

Monokuma fell into a couple of benches on the side and stood back up. "Not bad, not bad. You survived longer than I thought."

With that, he lunged again and managed to directly stab through Mio's right leg. She yelled out in pain, and headbutted him, causing the bear to step back. Before he even noticed, Mio swung her other leg around, hitting him in the chest, and sending him flying into the air.

The girl took all her strength together, and jumped up, before grabbing Monokuma and punching him. As she fell back to Earth, Monokuma stabbed into her leg again, and she thrusted his head into the floor. Wood cracked. As the dust laid down, everyone was able to see the scene.

Both opponents were still standing across from each other, breathing heavily. Fluffing came out of Monokuma, while Mio was bleeding from her leg and mouth. Her left leg was nearly completely shredded.

But she was still standing. She'd win, for Hakase, and everyone. The only thing keeping her going at this point was the adrenalin rushing through her body.

"So, you have enough? Why not give up? Look at your leg..." Monokuma said.

"Forget it. Not as long as you're still standing."

"Fine." Monokuma lunged forward once again, before yelling something. "Help me, oh godly spear Gungnir!"

Suddenly, spears flew out of hidden spots, directly onto Mio. Not that she didn't expect it. Afterall, it was something Jaune told her to watch out for, although she expected guns instead of spears. But that made it easier, as they were a lot slower. With the layout of the barrels in her head, she managed to dodge most of them and grab one that stabbed into the ground next to her.

Monokuma still flew towards her, and she brought her new weapon around, hitting the bear like a Baseball, and sending him flying. Monokuma slowly stood up and attacked again this time quickly. He hit Mio's side, and blood dropped on the floor.

She went on her knees, and held her side, as Monokuma slowly walked up to her. "Seems like you lost. Welp, it's your fault. Now if you excuse me, I'll avenge my precious camera."

He jumped but was held back by Mio. She looked at him and swore that she saw fear in his eyes. "Who said I'm done?" She swung him around, onto the ground.

He stood up and noticed Mio's hands wrapped around his head. "As long as I'm here, you won't hurt any of my friends, understood?!" She yelled and pressed. The sound of fluffing exploding, and metal crashing was heard, as his red eye cracked.

She stood up, holding the struggling Monokuma up, and took all the strength she had, to stab the spear through him. "I asked if you understand!"

Then, his eye started beeping, even if it only was faint. Knowing what was probably going to happen, Mio threw Monokuma, and the spear after him. It tore into his body, pinning him to the wall before he exploded. Wood and concrete rained down from the wall, and the basketball net fell to the ground.

Mio smiled proudly and collapsed. Everyone stood up and ran to her. "Mio! You made it!" Nano yelled.

The last thing Mio saw was Hakase's smile before everything went black and red.

* * *

 **(Sun Wukong)**

Sun still couldn't believe the fight he just witnessed. It was almost at the level of a huntress in the beginning of training. As she collapsed, everyone quickly ran towards her and kneeled down. "Mio! You made it!" Nano yelled from the back, as Mio's eyes closed.

"Oh shit!" Kazuma yelled.

Aqua kneeled down and felt her pulse. "She's still alive, although barely."

Sun's eyes fell onto Mio's leg. It was nothing more than loose skin and muscles hanging on a damaged bone. If he didn't know better than Sun would've thought that Mio just unlocked her Aura or something like that.

"Well, looks like you won the bet," Monokuma said as he appeared. Hakase instantly went back a few steps. "Don't worry, I'm one to hold onto my word. You'll get out of this without a scratch."

"We have to help Mio," Aqua muttered. "She's losing blood. I don't know how long she'll hold out."

"There's an infirmary close-by. Get her there." Monokuma replied.

"Thanks. Come on, help me carry her." Aqua replied, and Sun, Jaune, and Yuuko helped her to carry the unconscious Mio over and put her down on one of the beds.

"So, what now?"

"I'm going to take care of her," Aqua said. "I think I'm the best choice to do it."

Sun sighed. Although Mio won the battle, it wasn't yet clear if she'd make it. The only thing he could do was believe that his friends could pull her from the grips of death.

* * *

 **And here's Chapter 7.**

 **Well, I hope that fight scene came out well.**

 **Anyways, now to replies:**

 **Duke: Yes, a new floor opens up after every Trial.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; DanganRonpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft********


	8. Ultimate Nursery

**Chapter 8: Ultimate Nursery  
**

 **(Satou Kazuma)**

Kazuma, Gabriel, Yuuko, Mabel, and Sun were currently waiting in front of the infirmary, waiting for anyone to come out. Twelve hours had passed since the fight between Mio and Monokuma, and Aqua was still tending to Mio's wounds, together with Hakase. Luckily, Monokuma explained that the Infirmary counted as part of the dormitory since it would be useless otherwise, and thus sleeping here didn't violate the regulations.

However, that didn't mean the situation was getting better. Mio was apparently still in a coma due to blood loss, and at this point, it was unclear if she'd make it out alive.

"If I just had my powers..." Gabriel muttered.

"Yeah, we would've long crushed Monokuma and the Mastermind." Sun agreed.

It was true. If everyone still had their powers, then breaking out of this hellhole would've been child's play. Kazuma had even started to plan an attack, in the unlikely case they would just randomly get them back. Hell, if they still had their powers, Mio would've already been ready to go again thanks to Aqua. And this was where Kazuma's biggest worry lied. The fact that the Mastermind literally ripped a Goddess of all her powers. All of that suggested just how powerful that Mastermind really was.

He was ripped out of his thoughts, as the door opened, and Aqua stepped out. "Is everything going well?"

"Well, we only have some bandages, so it's unclear how this will end..." Aqua said sadly.

"What?" Yuuko, Gabriel, and Kazuma asked in shock.

"Don't worry. She'll survive. We managed to stop the bleeding, but we can't get her leg back into shape." Aqua explained, quickly correcting herself.

"So, she'll need a wheelchair?" Mabel asked.

Aqua nodded, though a bit hesitantly. "Possible. But Hakase wanted to talk with Monokuma if he can help."

"Wait, wait, wait. You want to ask the bear?" Yukko asked. "You know that this is a bad idea, right?"

"It seems like Monokuma is bound to the rules too. And he'd have broken them if Mio dies." Sun explained. "We already discussed that yesterday."

"That's actually a good point," Kazuma said. "And as far as we know, he can't break the rules himself."

"And how bad is the leg exactly?" Mabel asked, shifting the topic back to the problem at hand.

"Most of the bones are shattered, and her muscles are cut multiple times, and I won't even start to talk about the veins. Luckily, her Achilles Tendon is intact." It was obvious that Aqua tried to lift the mood at the end there, but it backfired.

"Damn Monokuma." Yuuko said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Aqua opened the door, and everyone stepped in, taking position next to the already blood-stained bed.

"Man, we definitely need a new mattress here after that," Sun said.

"I think there are some in the Warehouse," Mabel replied. "Can she talk?"

"She's still out," Hakase said, putting a couple of bloody gloves into a trash bin. "Okay, I'm ready. MONOKUMA!"

"And so I shall appear!" The bear yelled as he did just that. "So, what is it?"

Aqua crossed her arms. "It's about Mio. Can you help us get her back in shape?"

"What? You want Doctor Killgood to take the job? I can't promise she comes out as anything other than a robot. Or with an eyepatch, if I'm feeling like it. Of course, any special features cost extra."

"No, nothing like that," Hakase said and pulled out a sheet of paper. "I just need some resources. Can you get them for me?"

Monokuma took the list and looked through it. As he arrived at the bottom, the rest of the list fell down and continued to unroll itself through the doorway. "Oh dear."

"So?"

Monokuma looked at Hakase. "You realize that I don't really care for any of that? If she dies, then that's that. It's the circle of life. People die, people become nutrients, plants take those nutrients, humans eat those plants, only to become nutrients again. Basically, you're all cannibals."

"Well, I know that you have to abide the rules too." Kazuma threw in. "And thus, you have to help her now."

"Also, I don't think farmers use corpses as fertilizer..." Mabel added.

"Dang it," Monokuma said and put the list away. "Fine, I'll get the stuff. Just wait here."

With that, Monokuma left, and Hakase cheered. "Yay, he's helping us!"

"Okay then, I hope everything goes well here," Gabriel said. "Kazuma, wanna come along?"

"Where?"

"To the second floor. I wanted to talk with the others about all this."

"Don't worry about Dipper. I already explained to him what happened." Mabel said.

"I'm talking about Umaru. I haven't seen her since three days ago."

"Oh, good point. Wait... do you think she might be-" Sun asked, but was cut off by Yuuko.

"Nah, I've seen her walk around this morning."

Kazuma shrugged. "Sure, I don't really have anything to do right now."

"What? No Monocoins left?" Mabel asked.

"No, I don't. On the bright side, everyone can get a Funplane now."

Thus, he and Gabriel went up to the second floor, searching for the Ultimate Liar, door after door. Eventually, they opened up one of the classrooms and saw her. Umaru sat in a fortress made out of tables and chairs, reading Manga and drinking Cola.

"Uhm, what's going on here?" Gabriel asked.

The girl turned around and stared at the two in shock. "Oh, uh... This is not what it seems. It's all an illusion! I'm actually a magician."

"I knew it. Umaru is secretly a NEET too!" Gabriel yelled. "Ha, my good intuition still exists."

Umaru sunk onto the ground and sighed. "Can you please not tell anyone?" She asked. "I don't want to ruin my image of the perfect girl."

"Perfect girl? Why would you even want to have that image?" Kazuma asked surprised.

"He's right. It's not like anyone is perfect. Just look at me." Gabriel said, and if she wanted to prove her point, she let out a fart.

"But what if my friends don't like me anymore once they know."

"Well, then they aren't real friends," Gabriel explained. "However, now I know what Monokuma meant with Ultimate Liar."

"Does anyone else know of your secret?" Kazuma asked.

"Well, Konata knows, and Kagami knew."

At the mention of the two, Gabriel scoffed. Kazuma looked at her, just like Umaru. "Uhm, Gab? What exactly is your problem with Konata?"

"I think it's about the trial," Umaru stated. "Since then, the two were at each other's throats every time they are too close."

"It's because your friends killed each other, right?" Kazuma asked his friend.

"Well, Konata keeps defending Kagami." Gabriel said.

"Honestly, I think she's just disappointed," Umaru added. "Her life-long friend killed someone. I can definitely understand how she's feeling right now. What she would actually need is a friend. One that isn't riddled with arrows."

Gabriel looked at the ground. "Maybe you're right. I think I might have said some inappropriate things too."

"Then go and talk it out with her," Umaru said.

Gabriel left but turned around one last time. "Thanks, Umaru."

Suddenly, the bell was heard. "Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon, the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then, sweet dreams everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..."

"Ugh, already?" Umaru groaned.

She left with her stuff packed together in her hoodie, leaving Kazuma alone. "So... You gonna talk with her tomorrow?"

"I'm going to do it once the time is right. For now, I'm powered out. Good Night."

"Good Night," Kazuma replied as Gabriel left. He hoped that both could stop their fighting, seeing as it would only complicate and escalate things further.

As he left the room, he walked back to the stairs, passing Dipper on the way.

"Hey." The boy greeted shortly.

"Isn't it nighttime?"

"Yeah, but I still wanna read some stuff in the library."

"Well then... Good night."

"Same."

Shrugging off the fact that Dipper was willing to read at this time, he continued towards his room and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **And Chapter 8 is here.**

 **Honestly, there isn't really too much to say right now. However, I can say that there will be a bit more happening next Chapter.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; DanganRonpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft********


	9. Ultimate Celebration

**Chapter 9: Ultimate Celebration**

 **(Umaru Doma)**

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m., and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!"

And with that, the next day in Hope's Peak began. Umaru got up like she did every day in this place, putting on her daily clothes and brushing her teeth, before reading the next chapter of a Manga she has lying around in her room. Even though it wasn't the genre she preferred, it was better than nothing.

She had a lot in mind for today. This was to be the day she finally confessed her secret to everyone. Over the last few days, she built up a strong trust to everyone and was sure that it was the best to admit everything.

Sure, Kagami may have betrayed them, but Umaru was sure that this wasn't going to happen again, especially after Mio risked her life recently. The only question was the 'when'. The Breakfast would be the perfect opportunity. "Yeah, I'm gonna do it then."

Umaru made her way to the Dining Hall, where almost everyone was already waiting. Only Hakase and Mio were missing, and Vigne was quick to explain that Hakase was tending to Mio's wounds, and she needed constant medication to not get an infection.

Honestly, Umaru didn't expect Hakase to be able to nurse someone, but that was probably something the title Ultimate Scientist brought along. However, normally scientists concentrated their minds on one field.

The only other members missing were Dipper and Satania, once again. Umaru wondered why the two weren't coming along.

Still, it was more than enough.

She climbed onto a table and coughed into her fist. "E- Everyone. I have to make an announcement."

All heads in the room darted towards her, and a sudden feal of uneasiness overcame her. Was this really a good idea? No, she had to do it. She gritted her teeth and clenched up her fists. "I read Manga, watch Anime, play Videogames and am normally a lazy person who would love to just sit around all day!"

There was a silence in the room, and the uneasiness crawled back up in her. That was until someone finally spoke up. "And?" Yuuko asked. "That's normal."

"Wait, you don't find it weird?"

"Why should we. Everyone is who he is, and has his own hobbies. Who are we to judge?" Nano asked.

"Wow." She sighed and smiled, before sitting down. Still, she expected more of a reaction. But maybe this was just how she wanted it to go. Happy, she started eating.

Eventually, she noticed that Mabel had eaten next to nothing. "Hey, everything okay?"

"I haven't seen Dipper since yesterday. And neither did I see Satania. I'm worried."

It took a moment until Umaru realized what Mabel meant. She stood up, and ran away, starting to search for the two. The first thing she did was to run to Satania's room and ring the bell. And again. And again. Even after the seventh time, no one answered. She repeated the same with Dipper's room, and it came to the same result.

As she ran to the main building, she met Konata, Mabel, and Sun, who wanted to join her search, distressed themselves. Apparently, the others decided to search in the dormitory.

They searched through the first floor but found nothing. Thus, they went up and looked everywhere. They entered the library and saw that the door to the Archive was open.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled and ran in, only to gasp in shock. The other two followed and saw Dipper.

He was on the ground, books scattered around him. A pool of blood was next to his head. Mabel and Sun instantly kneeled down next to him.

"Dipper! Dipper! Are you okay?" Mabel looked back at the other two. "Why aren't you helping?"

"Because he isn't dead," Konata assured. "Otherwise, there would've been an announcement."

"Oh... right." She shook Dipper, and he finally came back to his senses.

"M- Mabel?"

"Is everything okay?"

He slowly sat up, scratching the wound on his head. "Ugh, I think that wasn't a good idea."

"What wasn't a good idea?" Sun asked.

"I tried to get a book from the top shelve and fell from the stepladder. I guess I took some books with me, one hit me, and knocked me out."

"Dude, we thought you were dead," Sun said in relief. "Wait, would we still hold a class trial then?"

It was at that moment, that Umaru realized something. Even though everyone trusted each other, they still had that feeling lingering deep within them. Hopelessness, Despair. However, there was also another unsolved problem. "Where's Satania?"

"Here I am." At the sound of her voice, they looked into the library, and saw Satania, leaning against the wall.

"Where were you? Have you heard what happened?"

"You mean Mio's fight? Yeah. Pretty badass. Still, not that it matters."

"And why doesn't it matter?" Sun wondered. "She risked her life for Hakase."

"There is something I have to tell you. Sit down." They shrugged and sat down at a table. "You probably already heard Monokuma mentioning powers, right? Hellish, angelic, that kinda stuff?"

"Uhm, yes?"

"Well, I used the last day to think about everything-"

"You need an entire day to think?" Dipper asked surprised.

"She is the Ultimate Idiot, after all."

"Can you let me talk, please? I decided it would be a good time to let you know. I'm a demon."

There was a second long silence before everyone broke out in laughter. "Right. And I'm not a Faunus." Sun said.

"I'm serious. Vigne is one too, ironically. Just like Gabriel is an Angel. Just like Raphiel was."

"Okay, this sounds really unbelievable," Mabel replied. "Angels. Demons. As if."

"I think you're just a Chuunibyou," Konata said. "Not a bad act, though. Even got the outfit and everything. Overall, five outta five."

"The hell's a Chuunibyou?" Sun asked.

Satania sighed. "I know it sounds crazy, but it is the truth. And it makes this all much more disturbing. Whoever the Mastermind is, he's apparently able to even steal the powers of Angels and Demons."

"Okay, let us just entertain the idea for a moment," Dipper said. "That'd not only mean Heaven and Hell are real, but also that the Mastermind is more powerful than a God."

Umaru had to admit, it sounded ridiculous. But if it wasn't true, then why would Satania even say anything like this?

"That's what I'm worried about," Satania replied. "I can't really think of anything that could be behind this. Maybe Monokuma is just, like, an evil deity."

"Wait, but if Heaven and Hell are real, could there be other gods?"

Satania leaned back. "Of course. Every realm has their own deity or deities. None of them are really all powerful. It's pretty complicated stuff. Also, Aqua is actually a Goddess. Or was."

"I believe you..." Mabel said.

"Wait, you do?" Dipper asked.

"Hey, remember what we faced back home? I'm not too surprised by this anymore." Suddenly, Mabel looked at Satania in a burst of interest. "So how does this work? Is this just a body you've possessed? Are there any green guys killing demons in hell?"

"Well... This would be a better thing to ask Vigne. But I know that we demons are the same as you in the basic biological sense. But some things can have different effects." Suddenly, she chuckled. "I remember one time when Vigne got sick, she went to a doctor and got some medicine. That stuff didn't help against her cold but threw her into a delirium. Oh, and it made her forget what happened the last few days. That's the day I swore never to take anything containing Hydrochloride."

"Did you?"

The Demon looked down at the ground in thought. "Honestly... I don't remember."

"So much for that then..." Mabel muttered.

"I believe you," Umaru said. "By the way, how is it in hell?"

"Not bad. Although it doesn't snow very often."

"Wait, it snows down there?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"Anyways..." Sun interrupted, changing the topic to something more important. "That's why you said Mio's fight didn't matter, right? Cuz, in the end, we'll all die either way with such a strong opponent."

"Well, I didn't mean it literally," Satania said embarrassed. "But you got the basic gist of it. As long as we don't have any idea how to beat the Mastermind, we don't stand a chance."

"Which means we first have to find out who or what the Mastermind is," Umaru said. "Does anyone have a guess?"

"I didn't find many leads in the books," Dipper explained. "Although I still think it might be an organization. But with what Satania just told us, it could also be some deity. I actually started to write down facts we know in a little notebook, hidden somewhere the Mastermind wouldn't find it."

"Clever. What do you have by now?" Konata asked.

"I'm still writing down the mysteries that are part of their identity. Why they specifically chose us, why they want to do this. That kinda stuff."

"But then-" They were interrupted, as the door opened, and Hakase stormed in.

"Hey, can you come to the Pool? Aqua said something happened!"

Everyone stood up. "What?"

"Come on!" They ran after her and soon arrived at the pool. Everyone used their E-Handbooks to get in, but they certainly didn't expect what waited for them.

Someone built up tables and chairs in the pool area, and different parts of swimming equipment were put down in the pool itself. Almost everyone else was gathered already and waited for something to happen.

"Uhm... Is something going on?" Konata asked.

"Beats me. Hakase told us to come here." Vigne explained.

Suddenly, music started playing, as Aqua rose up on a stage from inside the pool. "Hello everyone!"

"What?" Kazuma asked, unable to find the right words.

"I think we haven't celebrated Monokuma's defeat enough. Thus, I and Hakase thought about throwing a little party! And since we don't have a beach, I thought we'd use the pool instead." Aqua yelled out happily.

"So, a beach party without a beach?" Sun asked. "Wouldn't that be a pool party?"

"Exactly," Hakase said. "So, come on. Everyone get their bathing suits and jump into the water."

"Wait a moment," Satania said. "I wanna clarify something with Monokuma."

"Yes?" Monokuma appeared in a corner, for some reason wearing a bikini made out of shells.

"If two people were to commit a murder, would both become the blackened?"

"No, only the one who actually deals the killing blow gets the chance to graduate. Also, if both kill one, only the first killer becomes the blackened. By the way, what do you think of my outfit? Brought it with me from a vacation on Jabberwock Island."

"I'm not even going to comment on that," Gabriel stated.

"Yeah, it's, like, really awkward," Sun added. "In a number of ways."

"Oh man... And I have to attend a pool party without a good-looking suit. Not to mention how much money it cost me to get this thing through customs. Welp, time to change outfits."

"And what makes you think that you're invited in the first place?" Nano asked.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. I see that my students don't want their Headmaster to celebrate with them. I'm already done. Bye Bye, you heartless people." And with that, Monokuma was gone again.

"So..." Konata slowly turned towards Satania. "Why did you ask him this?"

"Just to be sure Aqua and Hakase aren't planning anything."

"Come on, as if." Aqua and Hakase both said in unison.

"Hey, I don't know who I should trust right now, except for Gabriel, Vigne, Jaune, and Nano," Satania replied.

"Understandable," Kazuma said.

Umaru had to admit, she had a point. But now was not the time to think about that. They had a party to attend.

Everyone went into the changing rooms, and put on their swimming suit, before starting the party. Umaru went over to one of the tables and took a cup with a drink. Yukko stood next to her and watched the others swim. She decided to start a little conversation.

"So, what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"You know, celebrating Mio's victory without Mio..."

"Well, it isn't the same. It's like someone took the inner workings of a clock and threw them out, before putting the clock back into his home."

Umaru had a hard time to make something out of that but guessed that this just validated Yuuko's title as the Ultimate Philosopher. Then again, it also couldn't have a meaning at all, and Yuuko was just spouting out nonsense to seem more intelligent. "And do you have any idea how to get outta here?"

"We could try to break one of the Iron plates. I'm sure Hakase can build something for us to get through."

"Uhm, we already tried that." Umaru pointed out. "And you know how that went."

"But I'd say the Iron Plates are a lot less sturdy than the hatch. And I never talked about a Bomb. I meant something like a saw."

Suddenly, something sprayed into Umaru's face. She opened her eyes again and saw a laughing Sun with a can of body spray. "What the hell?"

"Sorry. Found it inside the changing room. Thought I could scare you a bit."

"Not funny."

"I think it was..." Yuuko said giggling.

They heard a scream and looked to the source. It looked like Aqua got her swimsuit caught in the filtration system of the Pool, and it was about to get sucked in. Kazuma was trying to help her, which surprised Umaru. She knew that he was a pervert, that much was obvious, so she thought that an opportunity to see Aqua naked was great for him.

Gabriel went in to assist, and together they managed to help Aqua, even though her suit was partially torn. She instantly ran off to get a new one from the Warehouse, and both Kazuma and Gabriel laughed, just like almost everyone else in the room.

It looked like things were really starting to come along.

* * *

 **And here's Chapter 9.**

 ** **If anyone's wondering when the next murder is going to happen, I want to vary in the time it takes between them, to make it more of a surprise.****

 **This Chapter was actually supposed to be released on Monday, but I forgot it thanks to some stuff I had to do for school, and just now realized that I actually didn't release the Chapter.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; DanganRonpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft********


	10. Ultimate Freetime

**Chapter 10: Ultimate Freetime**

 **(Yuuko Aioi)**

Yuuko woke up fairly early in the morning, ready to start the new day. She had a little bit of a headache from the party last day, thanks to the fact that she drank a bit too much. And that Sun somehow managed to sneak in alcohol he found in the warehouse and spice up the drinks.

Not that she even cared much. Sure, outside of the school, almost none of them were allowed to drink, but it didn't really matter much in here, and some alcohol wasn't too bad when it was during a party. Luckily, Monokuma also confirmed that passing out from drinking wasn't against the rules, otherwise, Aqua would be dead now.

Normally, the first thing in the morning was visiting the dining hall, but today, Yuuko decided to pay a visit to Mio instead.

She went over to the infirmary but noticed that the door was locked. It confused her at first, and she went into the dining hall, to ask what was up with that.

"Oh, right. I locked the door to ensure her safety." Hakase said, and showed Mio's key.

"You really think someone might try something?" Nano asked.

"Well, you cannot be sure enough," Satania replied. "And honestly, I don't think Hakase of all people would try to kill someone."

"Thanks," Hakase said and bit into her Rollcake.

Yuuko looked at her. "Is this also from Nano?"

Hakase nodded. "She has thirty stored."

"I'm not an expert on those things, but aren't they, you know, rotting?" Jaune asked.

At that, Hakase stopped eating and looked at the cake. "Well... That explains my stomachache."

"Anyways..." Konata tried to change the subject. "The party was pretty neat, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Aqua and Hakase really did a great job," Jaune said. "I'm surprised you two are getting along that well."

"Patching someone back up brings you together," Aqua explained. "And thanks."

The door opened, and Gabriel came in, sitting down as far away from Konata as possible. "Man... And I thought they'd get along better after I talked to her." Umaru sighed.

Yuuko became intrigued by this. The two were obviously hating each other. And that meant one thing. She had to help out, and a plan was already forming in her mind.

Thus, she headed over to Konata after the breakfast. "Hey, Konata? Can I ask you something?"

Konata turned around, still standing in the doorway. "Sure. What is it?"

"Can you please come to the classroom on the second floor in an hour? I have something to talk to you about."

Konata thought for a moment. "Okay. In one hour, was it?"

"Exactly."

"'Till then," Konata said, and walked off. The first half of the plan was already in motion, now only the second, blonde part was missing.

Thus, Yuuko started her search for Gabriel. Luckily, it didn't take long to find the girl, as she was sitting in the shop, trying to get something useful out of the MonoMono Machine.

"Goddammit!" And it sounded like it didn't go well.

"Hey, Gabriel?"

"You want this?" Gabriel asked, and held up a black thong.

"What? No!"

Gabriel sighed, and threw the thing away, only for it to land on one of the armors behind the counter. She pulled out a bag of Birdseeds and started eating them. "Listen, can you come to the classroom on the second floor in about forty-five minutes? We have to talk."

"About what?" Gabriel asked. "I'm actually waiting for Kazuma."

"Uhm... Well... It's about Satania. And her... uhm, secret."

"What? Did she tell you?" Gabriel asked in a surprising panic. Yuuko only made the whole thing up, but it seemed like something was actually going on there.

"Yes, she did."

"Okay, I'll be there. Dammit, Satania. You know the rules." She continued swearing under her breath as she left the room, leaving Yuuko dumbfounded.

She took a couple of minutes to comprehend what just happened, and took some wood from the warehouse, before going up to the classroom herself. She sat down on the teacher's desk and looked at the door in anticipation.

The first one to arrive was Konata. "So, what did you want to talk about?" The door opened again, and Gabriel stepped in. Both girls stared at each other angrily. "What's she doing here?"

"Easy." Yuuko slowly walked up to the door, and closed it, before nailing it shut with the wood she brought along. "I want you two to get along before you start murdering each other."

"Get along?" Konata asked. "You know what she said about Kagami? That she deserved an even harder Execution?"

"And you still try to defend her," Gabriel said. "She killed one of my childhood friends and a perfectly fine Angel. If you ignore the sadistic stalker part."

"Wait, Angel?" Yuuko asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Satania mentioned that her group consisted of actual Demons and Angels," Konata explained. "Although I only heard it from Mabel, it seems to be true. And she's a pretty shitty example of an Angel."

"Hey! Why should I even try to be one? It's really boring. We don't even have MMOs in Heaven!"

"That's not the point!" Konata yelled back. Yuuko grabbed a piece of leftover wood. In case they'd actually start to fight, she could just knock them out.

"And what's the point then? That your friend killed someone?" Gabriel thought for a millisecond. "Now that I think about it, it kinda is."

"No, it's about the fact that you wanted to, and I quote, 'Rip her apart from limb to limb, only to take a dump into her neck and rip off her head'." Konata took a deep breath. "Listen. I can understand how you feel. Your childhood friend was murdered. But I feel the same. Kagami... I never thought she'd be able to do something like this. I knew her for a long time. And now... she's dead."

"Well... I can understand that."

"And I don't even know how I should explain all of this to Tsukasa and her family once were home," Konata said with clenched teeth and set down. "Why did she do this?"

"I don't know," Gabriel said. "I mean, I never took her for someone that would kill that easily either. Maybe... Maybe I went a little bit overboard too. In the end, we are in a similar situation."

Konata wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Th- Thanks. Peace?"

"Peace." Both girls hugged, much to Yuuko's relief Sometimes all it needed was a little talk, nothing more. And a piece of wood to prevent anything from escalating.

"Okay, I'm glad it went that well." She said as she stood up. "Now then, you're once again free to spent your day as you like."

"Yuuko? Thanks for helping us out." Konata said and left after taking off the wood.

"Yeah, you did a good job. I'll try to put in a good word in heaven for you." And thus, Gabriel left too, leaving behind a confused Yuuko.

"Wait, was the stuff about Angels real?" She ran after them into the hallway but didn't get an answer, at least not from the Angel.

"Yup. It's true." Yuuko turned around and saw Aqua. "Gabriel is an Angel, while Vigne and Satania are demons."

"And how would you know?"

"Well, it just so happens that I'm in contact with Heaven myself. You know that I'm a Goddess, right?"

"Seriously?"

Aqua shrugged. "Of course you didn't believe me. No one does."

"Probably because you seem a bit useless. What are you doing up here anyway?"

"Oh, I'm just cleaning up from yesterday evening. Although, I'm thinking about leaving the colored lights and extension cord there.."

"Oh, okay. Bye." She just wanted to get away, or Aqua could trick her into doing hard labor.

"Bye." Aqua waved, as she entered the pool. Thinking about all the stuff made Yuuko's head hurt, and she decided to take a walk around and to find someone to talk too.

Eventually, she saw Jaune sitting in the dining hall alone over a cup of tea. She decided to talk to him and sat down. "Hey, Jaune."

"Oh, hi Yuuko. How's it going?"

"Pretty good, considering all things." She noticed that Jaune looked a bit sad. "Is everything alright?"

He shook his head. "Not really, no. I miss them."

"Whom? Your family?"

"No. Well, yes. But mostly my friends back home. I'm their leader, and they are all alone now."

"Leader? Of the gang or..."

"Of our team. I'm attending Beacon, a school that's designed to train warriors. There, the students are divided into teams of four, and one member is the leader."

Yuuko sighed. There was that one suspicion again that they all had for a while. A couple of people always said weird things or mentioned things that no one knew. Then there was the fact that Sun had a monkey tail. That led a couple of them to believe that some of them might be from different worlds or realms, and some of the stuff that Aqua, Gabriel, and Satania said only put a foundation under that theory.

"And your team has problems without you?"

"Obviously. Not only are they worried, but teams also need four members. Either they find a new member for the time being, or JNPR get's dismantled."

"That sucks."

"Yes, it does. I don't even know what Ren and Nora would do then. They're orphans, and their home is completely destroyed." Jaune explained. "Why does this happen to us? What did we all do to land in Monokuma's crosshairs?"

"I don't know... Maybe we all have something in common that brought us here?"

"Possible. But what would that be? We aren't from the same place, we aren't the same personality wise, nothing."

Yuuko shrugged. She didn't have any answer to that. The only one that knew was Monokuma, and she doubted that he'd give them an answer. "It doesn't matter anyways. I will do anything to get us all out of here!" Yuuko said determined.

However, their good talk came to an end as the monitor suddenly turned on. "Hello, Students. This is a school announcement. Any students that are able to walk, please gather inside the Gymnasium at your earliest convenience."

"Ugh, what is it now?" Jaune asked, and stood up. The two walked over to the gym.

Everyone else was already there, speaking with each other about what was going on. The confusing mix of voices stopped as a certain, high-pitched one echoed through the hall. "Hello, my beloved students. Can I ask you something?"

"Can't you just tell us why we were called here?" Hakase asked. "I really have to tend to Mio."

"Oh, it won't take long. So, my question. Why didn't anyone kill someone yet?"

"Because we're not willing to play your dumb little game," Mabel replied.

"No, that's not it. All the ingredients are in place. There's only one thing that's missing. You know, like when you cook and have all the ingredients, then you still have to help out a bit, maybe with some more salt or pepper?"

"What do you mean?"

"Easy. The spice that makes this killing game work. A Motive."

"And what's that supposed to accomplish? A reason to kill doesn't mean we'll actually kill someone." Umaru stated.

"Oh, but I think this is a splendid reason. So, what about it? If no murder happens in the next couple of days, none of you will ever get your powers back, even when you graduate."

"What?" It echoed through the room, mostly coming from Aqua, Kazuma, Gabriel, Satania, Sun, and Jaune.

"You heard right. You'd be normal human beings or Faunus. So kill, kill, kiiiiilllll!" And with that, Monokuma was gone once again, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

Everyone looked at each other with a hint of suspicion in their eyes. The silence was strangling, at least until someone finally broke it.

"So, why should this be a reason?" Gabriel wondered. "I mean, I don't care that much for my powers."

"Yeah, you. But that doesn't mean others think the same way." Satania said. "Though I wouldn't kill for it. My family may be disappointed if I become a human, but I won't kill my friends because of that."

"Right," Aqua added. "I'm still a goddess, no matter what. I can't kill anyone. It's against my basic principles."

"I mean, I'm bad at being a demon anyway," Vigne said with a smile. "So it doesn't really matter."

"'And I'm most definitely not going to do something," Sun added. "Seriously, I may have a cool Semblance, but if it means to kill someone, then I can gladly live without it."

"Same." Jaune agreed. "It's not like I could actually become a great Huntsmen. I can still be a tactician without my Semblance. Maybe I'd just use one of those Paladins."

"Fuck Monokuma. Thinks his stupid plan will actually work." Umaru said angrily.

Yuuko let out a sigh of relief. It looked like, once again, everyone was on the same page. She was sure no one would die because of this. They'd find a way out of here, contact the military, and blast Monokuma and the Mastermind to hell. That, she was sure of.

Yuuko went up to the infirmary after the commotion in the gym died down, to finally pay her friend a visit. She entered as Hakase came back, and stood next to the bed.

Mio was lying on top of it, cables and different medicines and narcotics plugged into her arms and legs. "Hey, Mio. What you did was pretty great. We even threw a party because of it. Too bad you weren't able to be there though. It was fun." She chuckled. "A lot of us got drunk thanks to Sun, but not too badly. Except for Aqua. She passed out."

Yuuko closed her eyes and put a hand onto the monitor that showed Mio's vitals. "I hope you'll be okay soon."

"Okay, Yuuko. Time to leave." Hakase interrupted.

"What? Already?"

"Sorry, but I have to refill some of the medicine. I need it to be quiet during that."

"No problem. I'll just come back tomorrow." She looked back at Mio as she opened the door. "And don't die on me, 'kay?"

With nighttime approaching, Yuuko went to the library, since she wanted to search for a book to read until she was sleepy enough to fall asleep. She decided to take one about the history of the byzantine empire and left.

In the hallway, she stopped. There was a faint noise in the distance. Almost as if someone was crying...

* * *

 **And Chapter 10 is here,** **and with it the second Motive. Let's see if it will actually do anything...**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; DanganRonpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft********


	11. Ultimate Second Mystery

**Chapter 11: Ultimate Second Mystery**

 **(Jaune Arc)**

Jaune was already used to the way he woke up at this point: To the annoying announcement from Monokuma. For today, Jaune had a lot of things planned. First off, Jaune wanted to talk with Vigne about some of the rules they could establish. Then, he wanted to help out Aqua and Hakase by doing some errands.

Thus, he quickly put on his clothes, brushed his teeth, and left his room. He immediately went over to the dining hall. A good amount of people was already here, and Nano was apparently not done with the food yet.

"So, how's Mio?" She asked while sitting down next to Hakase.

"Oh, she's okay," Hakase said.

"Yup. Stable and the leg is coming along." Aqua added. "She'll be fit again in no time."

Jaune took a bite of his bread and realized something. "Where's Nano?"

"Don't worry," Aqua replied. "She said she wanted to visit the Archive. Dipper's talk about all the secret stuff in there caught her interest."

"Oh, okay. Are there really that many secret documents?" Jaune asked.

Kazuma shrugged. "Apparently. Could take weeks to read through it all."

Suddenly, the doors to the dining hall swung open, and Konata came running in. "Someone, come with me!" She yelled in panic.

"What? Why?" Sun asked.

"Just come on. To the pool!" Thus, Konata ran away again.

Jaune's mind immediately went over the possibilities of what was going on... and it stopped at the worst outcome possible. He, Gabriel, Kazuma, and Aqua sprung up and followed Konata to the pool.

They almost broke through the changing room doors and froze in shock. The normally clear, blue water of the pool was drenched in a deep, crimson color. There was no doubt, it happened again.

"Come on, get something to fish the body out!" Gabriel said, and Kazuma got a net from the nearby pool supplies. Though those things were normally used to fish out leaves and dead insects, it should enable them to at least detect the body.

He started to stick it into the red water until it was blocked by something. "I've found it!"

Using other supplies, they managed to get a hold on the body, and pull it out of the water, only to, once again, freeze in shock.

Even though the corpse was stained red, they were still able to make out who it was. The short, brown hair was wet from the pool, and her face looked like all life left her. It was Yuuko. She died, in the pool.

The silence that felt like forever was ripped apart by the monitors throughout the school came to life. "A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!"

"But... How? Why?" Aqua asked in shock. "Who did that?"

For that, Jaune didn't have an answer. But one thing was sure. They had to find out who did this, once again, or they'd all die. Even if it pained them. And that wasn't the only reason. Jaune considered Yuuko one of his best friends in here. Hell, she even said that she'd do everything to get them all out of here. And now she was dead.

"Howdy!" Monokuma said as he appeared out of nowhere, once again wearing the bikini. "I've got a little something for you. It's... The Monokuma File!" He gave the file to Jaune. "Well, time to investigate again. Are you guys stocked already? Man, you must feel so pumped up!"

"Are you crazy?" Kazuma yelled.

"Of course he is," Gabriel added. "Anyways, can you leave us alone? We don't need your help."

"Oh. Okay. Looks like the students don't like their Headmaster. Bummer. Well, what can ya do? Good luck." With those words, Monokuma disappeared.

"This is insane," Kazuma muttered. The door opened, and everyone else came in, staring at the body in a mix of anger, fear, suspicion, and sadness.

"Yuuko..." Hakase said while kneeling down next to the corpse. "Who did this?"

"We'll find out," Jaune assured, gently putting a hand on her shoulder, and opened the Monokuma File.

 _"Victim: Yuuko Aioi._

 _The time of Death was around 3:30 am._

 _The victim was killed in the Poolroom._

 _The victim has multiple bruises and wounds on her body, evidence of a struggle."_

"What? No cause of death?" Mabel asked.

"I guess that information might be crucial to finding the killer," Dipper replied. "Thus, Monokuma left out that little detail. Aqua? Can you determine the cause of death?"

Aqua crouched down at the body and started to look at it. "You're asking the goddess that guides people into the afterlife here. Yeah, I've seen enough deaths to determine it." She started to investigate the body and stopped suddenly. "I think I found something... disturbing."

"Which would be?"

Aqua sighed heavily. "You know how the Monokuma File mentioned bruises? Well, they are getting more violent as one goes down the body..."

"What?" Satania gasped.

"I think someone... took advantage of her."

"Okay. Someone, get Hakase out of here and start investigating with her somewhere else." Vigne replied.

"No problem. Come on." Konata said and left the pool together with Hakase.

"I can only think of one person here who could've done something like that." With that, Aqua glared at Kazuma.

"Wait, what? Are you saying I-?"

"Exactly," Aqua said. "You're the most perverted out of everyone here."

"She's right," Sun said.

"Come on, does everyone here believe that I did this?" Kazuma asked.

At that, everyone glared at him, except for Jaune, Vigne, and Gabriel. "Seriously, he'd never do that!" Gabriel yelled. "He may very well be a pervert, but he'd never do this!"

"Yeah, something seems off," Vigne added. "But I can't quite place what it is."

"Then let's start to prove that Kazuma did this..." Satania said angry, and everyone scattered, searching for any clues.

"So, you two are on my side in this, right?" Kazuma asked, looking at Gabriel and Jaune.

"Pretty much. I don't believe you'd do something like this." Jaune looked around and saw Sun and Satania sitting on the benches. It seemed like those two were watching the crime scene this time.

"Still, this crime seems rather peculiar," Gabriel said. "Who'd even try to do something like this with cameras watching them."

With that, Jaune started to take a closer look at the body. Once again, the Monokuma File was completely accurate. She had multiple bruises on her body.

As he took a closer look at the throat and wrists, he noticed something. Both had deep cuts, at the exact position of the main arteries. This was probably the reason the cause of death was left out of the file. They didn't know how they died, and it would be a vital part of the evidence.

And then there was the thing which Aqua assumed was due to some heinous act. Her clothes around the waist were completely torn as if someone forcefully removed them, and there was a higher amount of bruises between her legs, almost third times the amount on her upper body. But something didn't seem right, although Jaune was yet unable to guess what it was.

Gabriel kneeled down next to him, and it seemed like she noticed something. "Kazuma? Sun? Can you come here for a sec?"

Both came to her and kneeled down. "What is it?"

"Well, I have a little question. Do you have deodorant in your locker room?"

"Yeah. In fact, I sprayed around a couple of them during the party. Aren't there any in the girls' locker room?" Sun asked.

"No, there aren't. But look what I found in her pocket." She pulled out a can of deodorant, which was buried in Yuuko's pocket, and shook it. "It's empty."

"That's... weird," Kazuma said. "Why does she have this?"

"I can think of a number of reasons, but the culprit most likely tried to knock her out with it," Jaune replied.

"What?"

"There." Jaune pointed at a bruise on the side of her head and held the can next to it. It matched perfectly.

"But then that means one of us guys did it..." Sun said.

"Unless one of the girls burrowed a Handbook from us." Kazuma pointed out.

"Didn't happen," Aqua stated. "When you look into the rules, it states that using the Handbook of another student is prohibited."

"Damm. So it really was one of us." Kazuma said.

"Kazuma? Wanna come along for the investigation?" Jaune asked as he stood back up.

"What?"

"Well, I think you want to prove your innocence, so..."

"Right. I'm gonna tag along. Gabriel? You want to come too?"

She shrugged. "Sure. Satania, Sun, try to look around the crime scene once more. Aqua, look if you find some more evidence on the body."

Thus, the three went outside of the pool, and first checked the girl's locker room for any clues. Luckily, Monokuma unlocked the rooms for the time of the investigation. Just as they thought, there wasn't any trace of deodorant around. However, one can was missing in the boys' room.

"Okay, where should we continue?" Gabriel asked.

"Maybe we should pay Nano a visit," Jaune suggested. "We could need her help."

"I'm sure she already knows," Kazuma said. "I think we should check the first floor instead. That's where we found all the stuff last time."

"He's right." Gabriel agreed. "There should be clues down there."

The three went down, and started in the warehouse, to make sure there wasn't any deodorant there. To their dismay, there wasn't. It really looked like the only place where those could be found was the boy's locker room.

"Okay, so it really was one of us," Kazuma said.

"Well, it's getting more and more obvious that it was your doing." Konata and Mabel, who apparently investigated together, said.

"I'm telling you! It wasn't me."

"Right. And then what about this?" Mabel held up a tracksuit, wrapped in a plastic bag. "This is yours, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah. Why is it in a bag"

"Because it is pretty disgusting to touch," Konata said. "There's... stuff all over it."

"Wait, you mean..." Gabriel wondered.

"Yep. White Stuff dried up. Kazuma tried to hide the evidence under the other tracksuits." Mabel said and showed it.

"Can I take a look at it?" Jaune asked.

"Sure. But try not to touch it." Mabel said and gave it over. She was right. White stains were all over the suit, especially the crotch region.

"Great. Not only is Yuuko dead and someone tries to frame me, now someone came onto my suit too. Time to burn the thing after this trial."

"Well, would you look at that. Cumzuma is even disgusted by it himself." Konata scoffed. "At least he isn't a complete maniac."

Gabriel chuckled. "Okay, that one was good. Cumzuma."

"It wasn't me!"

"Right... Keep telling yourself that." Mabel said.

"Anyways, is there anything else in here?" Jaune asked, trying to prevent a fight from breaking out.

"A duffel bag is missing," Konata explained. "As well as a couple of ropes, for some reason. It probably relates to how everything went down, but I'm not sure how. Or where they went."

"Maybe Yuuko was strangled with a rope?" Gabriel suggested. "Do the bruises fit?"

"I don't know. The blood made it hard to see." Jaune said. "But I'm more concerned about the duffel bag."

"Could Kazuma used it to transport the ropes?"

"It wasn't me, dammit!"

Gabriel sighed. "Okay, and this was everything?"

"Yeah. Everything else is like always." Konata said.

"Well, thanks. Try to look around again."

"Will do."

Thus, they left the warehouse. "Okay, what next?"

"I think we should look around in-"

"NO!" A female voice suddenly echoed through the hallways, coming from the Bathhouse.

They instantly ran in and saw Hakase pounding on the door to the Sauna with all her might. "What's going on?"

"You gotta help me!" Hakase yelled. "Nano's in there!"

"What?!"

"We need to break open the door," Kazuma replied.

He didn't need to say it twice, and the three started to hit the door with everything they got. Eventually, it broke out of its angles, and they were able to get the Robot out of the Sauna. She wasn't reacting to anything, and a bad feeling grew in them. "Is- Is she..."

Hakase instantly pressed various points on Nano and sighed. "She's alive, but on standby."

"Standby?" Kazuma asked.

"A safety feature. Nano is waterproof and all, but she had her problems with a lot of heat over a long period of time. Thus, when it gets critical, some of her systems shut down, to keep her from overheating. It's like... being unconscious."

"Can you help her?"

"Of course. I only need a screwdriver. There's a button on her neck that should bring her back."

"Okay, Gabriel? Can you fetch a screwdriver?" Jaune asked.

"Sure. Kazuma? You have a toolkit, right? Can I use that?"

"S-Sure. My room is open."

With that, Gabriel ran away to get the tool, while the others looked at Nano. "Why was she in there?"

"Hmm... That's interesting." Hakase stated, and pulled something out of Nano's pocket. "This is her Handbook... It's not turning on."

"Is it broken?" Kazuma asked. "But I thought they were indestructible."

"Apparently not," Jaune said. The door opened again, and Gabriel came in with Kazuma's toolkit. Hakase took it and started to work on Nano.

"This will take a couple of minutes. Try to investigate more in the meantime." Hakase explained. "Gabriel? Can you stay here to help me out?"

"Sure thing. Good luck you two."

"You too," Kazuma said, and they left the room. "That's weird. Why was she in there?"

"It definitely relates to our case," Jaune explained. "The question is how it all fits in."

"Hey, Jaune?" They looked to the right and saw Sun. "I think we found something."

"Really? What?"

"Come on, you might wanna see this." They followed him to the pool and saw Aqua and Satania, who fished out another object. It was the missing duffel bag. "Aqua told me to get you. He and Satania decided to use the net to search the pool again, and found that."

"Is that what I think it is?" Kazuma asked, looking through the bag and put everything inside on the ground. "And there are the ropes inside too."

"And... Metal?" Jaune wondered and looked at the red-stained objects. They were cans, probably full of paint. "They were most definitely used as a weight to keep the bag underwater."

"Are they from the warehouse too?" Kazuma asked.

"Likely," Sun replied. "The cans in there are on the highest shelf. It's possible no one noticed that they were missing."

"So Konata and Mabel did a bad job searching?" Kazuma wondered.

"Can you see the color of the paint?" Jaune asked.

"They are both closed," Satania explained. "I doubt the color helps us."

"Dammit. Should we look for Hakase again?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah. Good idea."

They went back into the bathhouse, were Nano was sitting at the wall, holding her head. "Nano!"

"Hey. What's going on?" She asked as she noticed their worried faces.

"Did no one tell you?"

"We wanted to wait for you..." Hakase said. "It looks like Yuuko... is..."

"No. No. Please no." Nano said. "Please tell me she isn't dead!"

"I'm sorry," Gabriel said. "We don't even know how she died."

"Not, that can't be! I have to find out-"

"We already have a lot of clues." Jaune stopped her and forced her to sit back down. "What's more important... How did you end up in the Sauna?"

"Actually... I don't know. I was just walking around the building yesterday, and then everything went black."

"So... You were knocked out?" Kazuma asked. "Is it possible to knock you out?"

"Well, yeah," Hakase explained. "All you'd need to do is hit the right spot, where some wires and electronics aren't as protected."

"Which would be?"

"There are some on my head, mostly were important wires run through, and on my back. Huh, I guess it's not too different from a human..."

"You could also use electricity," Hakase explained. "The output of a plug should be enough."

"A plug, huh?" Jaune asked. "You remember where you got knocked out?"

"It was... in the library... I think..." Nano muttered. "Maybe they somehow used the extension cord?"

"But wh-" Kazuma was interrupted by Monokuma, who came in through the door.

"Hey, you! The trial is starting!"

"What? Already?"

"I think you got enough to solve this mystery." The bear said. "Also, even I'm getting annoyed at everyone talking about Kazutrash over here."

"Hold on, did you just say that it wasn't Kazuma?" Nano asked.

"Oh, I didn't do that. It's just a tad tedious if all I hear is the same thing over and over again. Get's pretty boring, and I want the excitement of the blackened and spotless facing off. So come on now, I won't wait much longer."

"Wait, what about Mio?"

"She's obviously excluded from this one."

Thus, they all went to the elevator, while Nano ranted that she wasn't able to investigate. Thankfully, Gabriel and Kazuma explained the basic things to her.

Eventually, they arrived at the Elevator, and almost everyone glared at Kazuma. "Ready to receive your judgment?" Aqua asked.

"It wasn't me. And we'll prove that." Kazuma replied as the doors opened.

"We'll see. I kinda hope it wasn't you, but it all points towards it." Mabel said.

"Don't worry, we will find the truth," Jaune said as everyone stepped into the elevator. "The truth about what happened to Yuuko."

* * *

Students alive: 14

* * *

 **And here's Chapter 11.**

 **Well, looks like someone got murked. Let's see if they can find out who the culprit is.**

 **I know the topic of rape and rape allegations is a heavy one, but it is one that wasn't in any of the main DR games, and I thought it would make an interesting basis for a case. I just want to say that I do not intend to trigger anyone with it, nor do I use it as a cheap device to make people feel sorry and sad during this case. Rape is a serious issue, and if anyone is uncomfortable with it, I recommend skipping the Trial, as the topic will be heavily discussed in there.  
**

 **Now to replies:**

 **John Doe: Well, the time has come.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; DanganRonpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft********


	12. Ultimate 2nd Trial

**Chapter 12: Ultimate 2nd Trial**

 **(Jaune Arc)**

Jaune was standing in the Elevator with his eyes closed, going over all the evidence one last time before the Trial. Although this was already the second Trial, it got by no means easier. The atmosphere was tense, and one could almost feel all the animosity against Kazuma. Jaune had to admit, it was somewhat justified. At this point, he seemed like the most suspicious.

However, he had his doubts. Not only because he trusted Kazuma, but because there were a couple of things that just didn't fit for him. "Jaune?"

He turned towards the voice and saw Nano, who tugged at his shirt. "Yeah?"

"You're scared, aren't you?"

Jaune sighed. "Kinda. I'm not sure who did it, and I don't want to suspect my friends."

"Neither do I..." Nano muttered. "But I want to find out who did this to Yuuko, and why. And even though I wasn't able to help out with the investigation, I still wanna do my best."

"Right. We'll find out the truth." Jaune replied with a smile. "For Yuuko. And for everyone who already died."

Their little conversation stopped, as the door opened. In front of them were the Trial Grounds, this time decorated with an aquatic theme, fitting for the area the victim was found in. Jaune thought that it actually felt somewhat soothing, especially with the faint sound of waves crashing against a cliff. However, this was no time to relax and enjoy the atmosphere.

This was a Class Trial, after all. A Trial to find out who of them killed Yuuko Aioi, the Ultimate Philosopher. And as much as Jaune hated to think about it, someone of them not only killed her but also abused her beforehand.

They all slowly walked towards their podium, and exchanged glances, before paying attention to the god that was watching over them from his throne. Monokuma took a sip from a glass of wine and sighed. "Well, good that you are all here. In case you're thirsty, I gave all of you a cup of water."

"Thanks," Vigne replied, and took a sip.

"Sure you wanna drink something Monokuma gave you?" Mabel asked.

Vigne looked at her glass and put it back down. "Good point."

"Anyway, ready to start?" Monokuma asked. "Well then, let me begin with a basic explanation of the Class Trial. You-"

"You don't have to." Sun interrupted. "We already know how this works. Let's get started."

"Okay then. If there are no objections, then let's start with our second Class Trial!" Monokuma yelled out.

Nano looked at everyone. "Where do we start? The weapon? The time of death? Cause of death?"

"We don't have to talk about any of that." Aqua started. "It's quite obvious that Kazuma did it. He was probably unable to resist his basic urges any longer..."

"What are you saying, you useless goddess? You should be on my side! You are talking as if I'm some wild animal." Kazuma shouted.

"Everyone, calm down!" Dipper yelled, interrupting both. "We have to keep calm, or we'll start accusing each other without any evidence."

"He's right," Jaune replied and opened up the Monokuma File. "There isn't a cause of death in the File, so it might be a good idea to start there. Any ideas?"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, we have three possibilities," Umaru said. "Being drowned, strangled during the act, or by blood loss."

"So you found the cuts too?" Gabriel replied.

"Cuts? I just guessed it. I mean, the whole pool was red."

"Yeah, good point," Konata said.

"The death was around 3:30 am by the way," Mabel added. "I'm not sure if it actually helps us, but I thought it was worth pointing out."

"Wait, 3:30?" Nano asked in surprise and punched her podium with such strength that a crack appeared over the entire thing. "Dammit!"

"What is going on?" Konata asked.

"Nano, don't use such language..." Hakase muttered in shock.

"I was in the library at that time. I could've prevented it..."

"Don't work yourself up," Hakase said calmly. "It's not your fault."

"Did you see anything?" Umaru asked.

"No. However, I wasn't in the library the whole time."

"What?"

"I left it around 3:34. I went over to one of the classrooms. Dipper should know why."

"Oh right. I left a book in there." Dipper replied. "You went out to get it. And there was nothing in the hallway?"

"No. Not even any blood."

"Yeah, that doesn't help us through." Satania pointed out.

"Actually," Jaune replied. "that means that the culprit hid in the library while Nano was away."

"That's right." Kazuma agreed.

"Can we go back to the method then, please?" Konata asked. "We have to determine that first, or we might lack necessary evidence to convince everyone that Kazuma did it."

"Seriously?" Kazuma yelled.

"Right. Strangling, Drowning, Bloodloss. What was it?" Gabriel asked.

"We can rule out drowning," Mabel suggested. "I'm sure it would be impossible to inflict the cuts and bruises if she were to swim in the pool."

"Also, Yuuko isn't exactly weak either," Hakase added. "So I don't think it'd be that easy to drown her."

"Leaves two."

"But there is no way to determine which of the two was the final blow, right?" Aqua asked.

"Then how about we concentrate on something else until we have any leads?" Satania asked.

"Wow, you got a good idea for once," Gabriel replied.

"I always have good ideas."

"What about the weapon?" Konata suggested. "If we can find out what was used to kill her, maybe we can find out how she was killed."

"What about the ropes in the duffel bag?" Mabel guessed. "She could've been strangled with them."

"No, the bruises on her throat don't fit," Vigne said.

"Maybe the culprit used their hands?" Dipper guessed. "Could've been possible."

"That's right. Then it probably happened during... ya know." Sun guessed.

"So Kazuma strangled her-"

"It wasn't me!" Kazuma yelled back.

"Why are we making it so complicated anyway?" Satania asked. "We know it was a guy, so we can just check alubis."

"It's alibis." Nano corrected. "How do we know that it was a guy?"

"We found a wound on the head of Yuuko, and an empty can of deodorant in her pockets that'd fit the wound," Jaune explained.

"And deodorant is only found in the men's changing room," Aqua added.

"I have an alibi." Dipper threw in quickly. "Actually, Sun and I both have. We played video games together last night, and he stayed in my room."

"Yeah. By the way, can you maybe turn down the volume next time?" Mabel asked.

"Sorry," Dipper said. "Wait, something feels backward here. Shouldn't you be the one who's loud?"

"Hey, Dipper and Rule63 Dipper, can we go back to the topic at hand please?" Gabriel asked.

"Sorry. But Sun can prove it." Dipper said.

"Wait, did you just call me female Dipper?"

"He's right. Both of us have an alibi." Sun agreed.

"I have one too!" Jaune yelled out. "I spend the entire last night with Vigne."

"Yeah. We tried to come up with some ideas to get out of here." Vigne added.

"Sure that was all that happened?" Konata asked with a grin. However, she flinched and jumped back as Vigne's glass hit the floor just a centimeter next to her.

"Sorry. Seems like my hand slipped..." Vigne said with a smile.

"Okay..." Jaune muttered. It seemed like Vigne was somewhat dangerous when angry. And damn, he definitely didn't want to get on her bad side if that was the case.

"Seriously," Gabriel said. "Try to not piss her off." It looked like she was talking to Konata, who was still shocked by the sudden attack. "Or it'll rain your blood."

"In conclusion," Umaru said, shifting the topic back to what was important right now. "Kazuma is the only one without an alibi."

"Well- that's- dammit!" Kazuma shouted. "Yeah, I don't have an alibi, but that doesn't mean it was me."

"It can't be any other guy though," Satania muttered. "Unless one of us is secretly a guy."

"Yeah, right. How high would the chances of that be, especially that it would be relevant during a Trial." Mabel asked.

"Downright Impossible!" Monokuma agreed although it sounded sarcastic.

"Then it's Kazuma. Let's vote." Konata said.

"Stop!" Dipper yelled. "If we vote wrong, we'll all die. We have to be one hundred percent sure who it was."

"I thought you also were on the 'Kazuma-did-it-side'?" Konata asked.

"Originally, I was. But I thought about something that doesn't add up..."

"Which is?" Mabel asked.

"Like... Was Yuuko actually... you know."

"That's out of the question," Aqua muttered.

"Yeah, we have enough evidence to safely assume that it was Kazuma," Mabel replied.

"But it wasn't," Nano replied. "At least I don't think so."

"That's what you think, but you weren't able to investigate at all," Konata said.

"I believe in him," Gabriel said.

Jaune's eyes looked at everyone arguing. It looked like they all were split on the matter. He had to do something, or this would end in a catastrophe. He put his hands before his mouth like a megaphone and yelled. "Calm down!" all heads turned towards him, and he gulped. "We won't go anywhere as long as we can't decide on this. Just give your arguments one after the other."

"Fine." Satania began. "We have enough evidence to suggest Kazuma."

"I would like to see that evidence," Nano replied. "Because I haven't seen any yet."

"We have found the can of deodorant," Mabel explained. "And Yuuko had an appropriate wound on her head."

"But I doubt an empty can would be enough to knock someone out," Hakase replied.

"Sure, but we found the can in her pocket," Aqua replied.

"And someone could've easily planted it there," Gabriel added.

"But all of the boys have alibis," Sun replied.

"Unless there is some other way to get in there," Kazuma replied.

"There is no such thing. E-Handbooks can only be used at the appropriate door, or else you become swiss cheese." Aqua pointed out.

"I still don't think this is enough evidence. We haven't found anything decisive yet." Jaune muttered.

"Yeah, we can't base our judgment solely on a missing alibi." Vigne agreed.

"But we actually have the necessary evidence. It's called 'his tracksuit'." Konata said, and all attention shifted to her.

"Tracksuit?" Nano asked.

"Yep. We found one tracksuit of his, covered in cum." Konata explained and pulled out the piece of evidence, still wrapped in the plastic bag.

"Ugh, there's actually cum all over it." Satania cringed.

"Can I see that for a second?" Nano requested.

"Sure. But make sure not to touch it." Konata gave the suit over to Nano, who unwrapped it.

"That's disgusting..." Mabel muttered.

Nano took a closer look at the suit and facepalmed. "Are you serious?"

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

"Here, catch," Nano yelled and threw it over to Jaune, who defensively held his arms out. It fell onto him, and he looked at it.

"Wait... That's..."

"You see what I mean?"

"Yeah." Jaune looked at Konata and Mabel. He couldn't believe those two did such a sloppy job. "Did you actually look what it was?"

"It was white and concentrated on the crotch region. I think there's no doubt that it's-"

"Paint." Nano deadpanned. "It's just white paint. You can see it breaking off, and it doesn't even smell..."

Mabel and Konata looked at each other and hit their heads on the podium in unison.

"So... Someone simply applied paint to the tracksuit?" Satania asked.

"That gives credence to someone setting me up!" Kazuma yelled. "Ha! Suck it!"

Jaune closed his eyes, before putting the tracksuit to the side. He just realized something but had to confirm it. "Hey, Sun?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't we find paint cans in the pool? You know, the ones inside the Duffel Bag?"

Sun nodded. "Right. There were paint cans in the Duffel Bag. Maybe that's where the paint comes from?"

"What colors were they?" Gabriel asked.

"We don't know," Satania explained. "They were still closed, and we didn't have time to open them."

"I noticed something though," Sun replied. "When I picked them up, it sounded like one of them was more fluid inside. Maybe there was a hole in there that led water in?"

"But they were closed," Satania replied.

"Unless someone put in a small hole. It would be enough to get some droplets of paint on the tracksuit." Dipper guessed. "And it's not unlikely that the rest mixed in with the water."

"But what would they use for that?"

"A screwdriver?" Hakase guessed. "It's the only thing in here that could make such a hole into a tin can."

"Then that further disproves your dumb theory about Kazuma being the culprit," Jaune said. In the end, it looked like Nano being in the Sauna actually helped them somewhat. "Gabriel? You fetched Kazuma's toolkit when we found Nano, didn't you?"

"Yeah. And it was still sealed." Gabriel agreed.

"See. Wasn't me."

"But everyone else has an alibi..." Mabel muttered. "Are we in a dead-end?"

"No, we're not," Nano said. "And I think I might've figured it out."

"Who the culprit is?"

"Not exactly. Why I was in the Sauna. Why they tried to specifically kill me too."

"Because you basically figured the last culprit out in the first couple of minutes?" Satania asked.

"That was my guess too," Hakaase added.

"That might very well be part of the reason," Vigne muttered. "But that's not the main one. As far as I'm concerned, it is obvious that Yuuko was never raped."

"Thanks for agreeing," Nano added.

"What?!" A couple of voices rang out loudly, in shock and surprise.

"No, that's impossible," Aqua replied.

"How would you even know that?" Jaune asked.

"I examined her body myself." Vigne started to explain. "I didn't fancy the idea that only one person takes a look, and investigated myself. While doing that, I found something peculiar. The bruises that were used as evidence of rape only were in the lower parts of her body. So I took a look... under her skirt."

"That's disgusting," Mabel said.

"Yeah. That might be the most demonic thing you've ever done." Gabriel added herself in shock. "Respect, I guess."

"Didn't you say anything?" Umaru asked, looking at Sun, Aqua, and Satania.

"Hey, we're free to investigate how we please. As long as we were there, she wouldn't have tried to get rid of evidence anyways." Sun excused himself and the two girls.

"Anyway, Aqua?" Vigne asked.

"Yeah?" Jaune looked at the blue haired girl and swore that he could see a bit of sweat on her face.

"You investigated the body too. Tell me, what underwear was Yuuko wearing?"

"Uhm... Uh... Panties?"

"Nope. Boxershorts." Vigne replied. "And guess what, the bruises between her legs end exactly where her boxershorts began."

"They were inflicted... as false evidence?" Konata asked.

"Exactly. In fact, I don't think it was even a guy."

"I think so too," Nano replied. "Vigne? Why did you not say anything?"

"Yeah. I was accused multiple times here, you know?" Kazuma yelled.

"I wanted to draw out the culprit, hoping for a slip of the tongue." She shrugged. "So I just kept my mouth shut. But since we were already coming close to that, I thought I could spill the beans."

"Clever." Sun complimented.

Jaune had to agree. He didn't expect this to happen, or that someone else had taken a good look at the body other than Aqua.

"But how could it have been a girl?" Mabel asked.

"Through Nano..." Hakase muttered, the realization hitting her. "Monokuma said that Nano's E-Handbook counts for both."

"Oh, right." Sun nodded. "Since you didn't add any private parts, she's neither male nor female. At least in Monokuma's eyes."

"Yep. When you got literally nothing between your legs, you might as well be an object. Not that it matters that she can go into both rooms. Robots don't feel affection anyways."

"Aren't you a robot?" Aqua asked.

"Also, I can feel affection. True, not in... that way, but I can still fall in love!" Nano yelled out, desperate to defend herself.

"Actually, I'm not sure if I added that function..." Hakase muttered.

"What?" Nano asked in distress

"Hey, can we go back on topic? We can discuss the feelings of metal cans later." Gabriel asked.

"That's robophobic!" Nano and Hakase yelled out at the same time.

"But would it be possible to use someone else's E-Handbook? I thought it was not allowed." Satania said.

"Unless Nano still held it in her hand," Mabel suggested. "Monokuma? Would that work?"

"It would. As long as they hold it, they are the ones using it."

"And that's why they knocked me out," Nano explained.

"I understand. To use your E-Handbook to open the door." Kazuma said.

"Then that's probably where they got the Screwdriver from too." Gabriel deducted. "You have both in your room, right Nano?"

The robot nodded. "I do."

"But why put you in the Sauna?" Dipper asked. "Couldn't they just bludgeon you?"

"It's not that easy," Hakase said. "Nano has an energy shield. She wouldn't be destroyed that easily."

Every head, including Monokumas, slowly turned towards the scientist in disbelief. "Energy Shield?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure she's not built for war?" Satania asked.

"No, don't worry. Though I built a robot for warfare for the government once..."

"Back to the topic..." Kazuma said. "Hakase explained that Nano can't withstand big amounts of heat over a long time."

"That's how they tried to kill Nano," Gabriel replied.

"Then that's also how the E-Handbook broke, right?" Kazuma asked.

"Likely," Nano said. "Though it's unclear if that was intentional or not." She looked at Monokuma. "By the way, do I get a new one after this Trial?"

"Of course. Would be bad if you didn't have a pad."

"I'm almost afraid to ask..." Mabel threw in. "But how does Nano give off heat anyways?"

"Like humans do. Through farting." Hakase said proudly.

"Is it okay that the one who tries to get Mio back up thinks the butt is used to give off heat?" Konata asked, but everyone decided to ignore the issue for now.

"So... Do we have any idea who it was?" Satania asked.

"It was Aqua," Dipper said.

"WHAT?" The goddess in question yelled back in shock. "How am I the culprit?"

"Hakase? Nano? Did you tell the special property of Nano's Handbook to anyone?"

"No," Nano said, shaking her head. "The only ones who knew about this were you, your sister, Sun, and Aqua."

"I only mentioned the heat part to Aqua when we were working on Mio..." Hakase muttered.

"Aqua..." Kazuma muttered, balling up his fist. "Is this true? Did you kill Yuuko and try to set me up?"

"No! It wasn't me. You have to believe me!" Aqua yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Then let me lay this whole thing out once again," Jaune said. "I think it might come clear then." He gritted his teeth. He didn't really expect Aqua, but it made sense. Now he only had to convince everyone.

"Last night, after Monokuma's announcement, the culprit was worried. They couldn't live without their powers and had to do something. That's when they spotted Yuuko walking around in the hallways. They quickly went into action, and killed them, by either strangling her or cutting her wrists and throat. Though there's no way to find out what exactly killed her, it doesn't really matter to find out who the culprit is."

"Of course, just leaving her body there was too likely to be found out. Thus, they decided to frame Kazuma and built up an alleged rape. To do this, they put white paint on his tracksuit and inflicted bruises to Yuuko's corpse. Of course, they made two crucial mistakes. They never removed her underpants, making it easy to see that the bruises were planted as evidence, and paint wasn't a convincing piece of evidence once examined further."

"To plant their last piece of evidence, they used Nano. They knew that her E-Handbook enabled them to get into both rooms, and they wanted to plant evidence that a guy did it, which also did not work. They knocked out Nano with a cut extension cord, and probably hid inside the library while Nano was getting a book from a classroom. The culprit used her Handbook to get inside the boys' room, and then put Nano into the Sauna, trying to kill her, knowing that Nano doesn't have the ability to withstand large amounts of heat. However, they didn't know that she had safety features, causing her to survive, although barely."

"As their last act, they took a duffel bag, ropes and the paint cans from the Warehouse, as well as a toolkit form Nano's room. Using those, they applied the paint without opening the cans, and used the three items to keep Yuuko submerged underwater. With a grin on their face, they left, going to bed."

"And the only one who had the knowledge necessary to commit the crime, and who doesn't have an alibi, is you, Aqua, the Ultimate Priestess, isn't that right?"

"No... That's..." Aqua started crying, and fell onto her podium. "Yes. Yes, it was me."

"What? You're giving up?" Gabriel asked.

"I've already lost..."

"Well then, it looks like we're ready to decide who the blackened is!" Monokuma laughed. "So let's get to it! It's Voting Time! And please, remember to cast your vote."

A lever appeared in front of everyone. Using it, they cast their votes. As everyone was ready, a screen came down from the ceiling. Once again, it showed a slot machine. The faces of everyone rolled over it, before eventually stopping a three Aquas, and confetti appeared.

"Looks like you chose right! The culprit of this case, the one who killed the Ultimate Philosopher, Yuuko Aioi, was Aqua, the Ultimate Priestess. Good work!"

"But why?" Kazuma asked. "Why did you kill her? Is your position really that important to you?"

"You... You got that part wrong." Aqua muttered. "I had a certain plan since the first Trial, and when Monokuma gave us his motive..."

* * *

Basically, I was sitting inside one of the classrooms on the second floor. I was already crying for an hour, as I heard the door opening. I looked up, and saw Yuuko in the doorway.

"Aqua? What happened?" She asked, and ran towards me. She grabbed a chair, and pulled it up to the table.

"Monokuma's motive. Can I confess something?"

"Sure."

"Since I saw Raphiel's dead body, I thought about how we could end this. I guessed that, once all of this was over, we would get our powers back, or may be able to reclaim them. So I wanted to resurrect everyone who died once that happens. But now..."

"Oh. Crap. That's... that's bad."

"Now, Raphiel and Kagami are dead forever too..."

At that point, I could see how Yuuko was looking at the ceiling in thought. "Hey, how about we play along with the killing game?"

Of course, I was taken aback by that suggestion at first. I even jumped up, ready to defend myself. "What are you talking about?"

"What if we create a case the others can't solve? Get them executed?"

"Are you crazy? Why-"

"Monokuma wouldn't take all your powers forever. There'd be a murder, and you'd get your powers back. Then, once everyone is dead, you can resurrect them, and the killing game is over."

I gave the idea a quick thought, and sat back down. "You think that would work?"

"Yeah. It's the easiest way, and I'm sure the two of us can create a case the others can't solve."

"But who should we ki-"

"Me." Yuuko proclaimed. "I made a promise today, a promise that I'd do anything to get us the hell outta here. That even includes dying."

"But what about Nano?" I asked, seeing as she was the most dangerous person. To be quite honest, Yuuko's next idea shocked me a bit.

"We kill her too, of course. She's too dangerous for our plan, and it's not like we can't resurrect her, or recover her data chip."

* * *

Y- Yuuko wanted to kill me?" Nano yelled out, almost crying, though Jaune wasn't sure if she was capable of that.

"I know it sounds harsh, but that's what she said."

* * *

For the next two hours, we discussed the plan and as what the murder should appear. We settled for a rape case, as we could easily pin it on Kazuma. And it worked for the time being. Finally, after we laid everything out, we went into the pool. "So. This is it." Yuuko muttered.

"Should we really do this?" I asked one last time.

"We don't have another choice," Yuuko replied, and gave me a knife she got from the kitchen. "Come on."

I reluctantly took the knife. "Can- Can I make this more comfortable for you?"

"Just do it. The faster the better. We don't wanna waste all my blood without making the pool red, right?"

"Okay. Prepare yourself."

Yuuko nodded, and smiled, even though I could see the worry in her eyes. "Thanks. See you on the other side."

"Can I ask you for one last thing to remember once you find yourself in the limbo? You will meet a goddess named Eris. Explain to her what's going on."

"Will do. Goodbye." Thus, I cut her arteries, and looked away as she fell down. Out of reflex, she was holding her hands around her throat, the blood gushing out. I was thinking about helping her but just looked at the pool as she bled out.

* * *

"I kind of want to know what she thought during her death, and what she thinks now. That our plan has failed. That her sacrifice was in vain?"

"Why didn't you just tell us? We would've chosen someone else." Dipper asked.

"Monokuma said that wasn't allowed during our planning."

"Aqua," Kazuma said, clenching his fist. "You realize what you did, right? You framed me for raping someone. That's almost as bad as actually doing it."

"I know. I'm sorry! But I swear it would've-"

"No, it wouldn't you idiot." Gabriel snapped. "I thought you were a goddess. You should know that once Angels and Demons die, they can't be resurrected. You would've still had blood on your hands."

"I didn't know that!" Aqua yelled crying.

"Well now!" Monokuma interrupted. "I've prepared a very special punishment for you, Aqua."

"No! Wait! Please don't! Technically, it was a suicide!"

"Sorry, you killed her," Monokuma replied. "And now for the moment, we've all been waiting for!"

"Kazuma!" Aqua quickly turned around, and looked into her friend's eyes. "Please! Forgive me!"

"It's Punishment Time!"

"Kazuma! Help me!" Aqua yelled in panic, as a chain shot out from behind a curtain, and locked itself around her neck.

"Aqua... I'm so sorry."

"Ka-" Before she could say something else, the chain dragged her back.

The screen came to life, and showed Aqua, sitting in some form of gigantic glass tank. Two vents at the side clicked open, letting water into the tank. Aqua stood up, and the title card appeared.

 _"Aqua, The shattered Goddess"_

The water started to fill up the tank, with Aqua trying to stay at the surface until it reached the top. Scraping on the glass ceiling, she tried to escape while holding her breath. Suddenly, a giant Monokuma appeared outside, and laughed, before picking the tank up. He slowly brought it to a big bucket, with white smoke coming out on top. Monokuma put the tank inside, and a lot of smoke came out before he picked it up again. The tank was frozen solid, with Aqua inside, trapped in her last moments: A silent scream and the search for some remaining air.

Monokuma started to bring the ice block over to a bench, as he tripped, and the Ice Block shattered into million pieces as it hit the ground. The last thing the screen showed was a giggling Monokuma, and ice falling down around him, some white, some red and some blue.

"Upupupu!" Monokuma laughed. "Looks like someone was frozen today!"

"Aqua!" Kazuma yelled.

"She's... dead..." Hakase muttered, and kneeled down. "This..."

"This is insane!" Satania yelled out.

"Calm down, everyone!" Konata said. "Yeah, she's dead. But it's not like we can do any-"

Jaune was unable to intervene in time, as Konata was picked up, and held up by her collar. "What did you say?" Kazuma asked, clearly angered and sad.

"Kazuma, let her go!" Gabriel said.

He sighed, and let her go, although it seemed more like throwing her to the ground. "I really have to watch my mouth..."

"Why did you do this?" Jaune asked. "I thought you didn't like Aqua."

"No, I liked her, all right? She was a good friend, even though she was selfish, annoying and pretentious. Even if she tried to frame me for such an atrocity."

"And now we've lost two more friends..." Nano muttered. "Aqua and Yuuko."

Jaune sighed, and tried to hold back his tears. His friends sacrificed themselves for everyone. Damn it, he might've even been able to prevent it, if he looked more out for Yuuko, especially after what she said to him yesterday.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around, to see Sun. "Hey."

"Sun? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Did we do the right thing? Was it good to have solved this?"

Sun shrugged. "I dunno. Only time will tell. What's important now is to not let it be in vain."

"Yeah." Both looked to the side, as they saw Nano, carrying the crying Hakase one her shoulders. "We cannot give up now."

"Hey, you knew Yuuko personally, even before all of this. WAs something like this normal for her?"

Nano looked at the ground. "Yuuko's always been... Happy, and would do anything for her friends. It's not hard to believe she would give her own life. Still, I'm sad. She was the first person I ever made friends with, and then she not only died but also kinda tried to kill me."

"Sounds more like you're disappointed," Sun replied.

"I am. But I'm also sad. And angry. And all kinds of emotions I've hardly ever felt before."

"That just what it means to be human," Jaune said. "I feel the same way. That's why I won't give up." He turned around, and looked at Monokuma, who was observing the whole scene from his throne. "I will find you, and defeat you!"

"Oh? Words of determination? Or hope, maybe. In the end, you could count one as part of the other. And both are equally easy to snuff out."

"What?"

"It's easy to say that you won't kill anyone. Makes it more entertaining to see you finally crack! Just like it was so darn exciting to see all of this elaborate scheme go down, only to be solved this easily."

"You're... You're disgusting..." Mabel said. "Even more disgusting than... than..."

"Mabel Juice?" Umaru replied.

"Hey! That stuff's delicious!"

"Well, time for you to get back to your daily lives." Monokuma interrupted. Have fun! And don't forget, I'm always there if you need me!"

"We don't need you," Dipper replied angrily.

After Monokuma disappeared, they all slowly made their way into the elevator, and moved back up into the actual building. Even though it was just late noon, all went into their rooms.

Jaune fell into his sheets, and started to think about everything. Yuuko, Aqua, the Trials. And most importantly, his friends that lived at Beacon. Would they ever know what happened here? More importantly, would he survive? His thoughts carried over into his dreams, as his eyes closed.

* * *

Students alive: 13

* * *

 **And this concludes the second Class Trial.**

 **Honestly, I had some problems with the exact timeline of the case, but I hope I did a decent job.**

 **Now to replies:**

 **Captain Vrook: Well, it's not always how it seems at first glance. Kazuma was just a red herring.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; DanganRonpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft********


	13. Ultimate Day After

**Chapter 13: Ultimate Day After**

 **(Gabriel White Tenma)**

Gabriel had a hard time sleeping, thanks to the troubling events of the last day. The deaths of her friends lingered deep in her mind and opened the wounds of Raphiel's death again. Even though Aqua did something incredibly horrible, she did it to save everyone. At least that was something Gabriel could admire.

With heavy feet, she made her way to the dining hall, where everyone was silently eating. No one was able to really say anything after yesterday, not even Kazuma. Thus, Gabriel sat down next to him after taking a plate of food from the counter.

There were only four dead by now, but the cafeteria already felt emptier than normal. Yuuko's laughter as she talked with her friends, Aqua's loud eating habits, Raphiels smile, and Kagami's scolding. Everything was missing.

The quiet breakfast came to an end as a certain, antagonizing bear appeared. "Hey, don't make such sad faces!"

"Go away..." Hakase said, munching on a piece of bread.

"Oh? But I've got a present for you."

"If it's another motive, then no one of us is interested," Umaru said.

"But it's not! Due to the second Trial being over, I officially allow you entrance to the third floor!"

"Go away!" Everyone yelled at Monokuma.

"Fine, fine. I know when I'm not wanted. Bye..." And thus, Monokuma was gone again.

"So... the third floor is open?" Satania asked. "Sh-Should we take a look?"

"It can't hurt," Vigne said. "Maybe we find a clue how to get out of here."

Thus, they all divided into teams of three, except for Hakase, who walked off to tend to Mio. Gabriel decided to go with Kazuma and Dipper. They went up last since Dipper wanted to take a look at the pool. It was cleaned, and every trace of the crime was removed. Still, no one wanted to use it ever again.

Once on the third floor, they instantly went to the right. There was a rec room, with a good amount of games to play, from gambling to dart and Arcade machines. Then, there was a shelve with magazines, and two couches, standing around a coffee table. Sun, Vigne, and Konata were looking around the room.

"And? Did you find anything?" Dipper asked.

"Not really. Except for the obvious stuff." Vigne answered. "Though there are those ugly bottles." She pointed at a set of six bottles on a counter, all of which had a Monokuma inside, holding another chess piece.

"I wanna smash them," Sun added. "Don't know why though. They just make me angry."

"And anything interesting in the magazines?" Kazuma asked.

"Partially. They are at least covering every genre," Konata said. "However, they are a bit old. Mostly from 2012, or 13. See..." She took one of the magazines and showed it to Gabriel. The cover featured an article about a model named 'Junko Enoshima.' It appeared to be a fashion magazine.

"Well, that's a bit underwhelming," Dipper said. "But at least we can use this room to relax a bit."

With the first room investigated, they went further down the hallway, only to arrive at an art room. The inside was full of desks specifically made for art, and pictures hung on the back wall, which also had a door leading into a back room. Statues stood in the room, depicting historic statues, as well as Monokuma. Mabel, Satania, and Nano were looking through the room, and Mabel looked extremely happy. "Dipper! There's an art room here! Finally, I can live out all my artistic ideas!"

"That's... great," Kazuma replied. "Never took you for an artist."

"Oh, she's amazing," Dipper explained. "Back home, she once built a life-like wax statue, made a lot of money by selling cat drawings, and much more."

"And now I can even make stone statues," Mabel said, sunken in her dreams.

"Is there anything else here?" Gabriel asked.

"There's a small back room with supplies for art. Hammers, paper, pens, dollies, and tarps." Satania mentioned.

"Other than that, nothing, really," Nano added. "At least nothing that helps us out."

"That's underwhelming." Gabriel said, and they went down the hallway even further, reaching the last room on the floor, if one didn't count the classrooms. It had a metallic, futuristic looking door, and upon entering, revealed a science lab.

A big machine filled out most of the room, and dozens of monitors and experimental equipment was standing around everywhere. Another door led to, presumably, another storage room. Umaru and Jaune were searching the room.

"This looks interesting." Gabriel muttered. "Is there anything in here?"

"No, only that strange machine," Umaru said.

"And we have no idea what it does," Jaune added. "We tried to look it up on the monitor attached to it, but it needed a password."

"I can explain!" Monokuma yelled and appeared out of nowhere. "This fine little machine is an air purifier, invented by one of Hope's Peak's students."

"So this thing gives us air to breathe?" Jaune asked. "We shouldn't break it."

"Also, try not to mess with the terminal. One wrong click and you could change it to send farts into the air." Monokuma joked.

"Don't tell that to Hakase or Mabel." Dipper added. "Knowing them, they'd try that."

"Wait a moment, there were other students at this school?" Kazuma interrupted.

"Yeah, but most of them died in the tragedy, or through... other means. But I already said too much. Bye!" With that said, Monokuma was gone again.

"That's interesting. What exactly does he mean by 'the Tragedy'?" Dipper asked.

"Some form of Apocalypse, maybe?" Jaune suggested.

"Or a School shooting," Kazuma added. "If it's bad enough, then I could believe that they'd call it something like 'The Tragedy'."

"That's possible. Maybe the Mastermind took over the school afterwards?"

"What if he was the one who shot it up in the first place." Umaru guessed.

"Or he used Monokuma. The bear seems to be powerful." Kazuma added.

"This doesn't get us anywhere." Gabriel finished. "We need more clues."

"So, what now?"

"Let's all meet up in the dining hall and share what we found."

Over the course of the next hour, everyone arrived in the hall and sat down at one of the bigger tables. "So, what did we find?" Vigne started.

"Well, there's an Art Room." Mabel started. "With all kinds of equipment to make statues, paintings and so on..."

"There's also a recreational area," Konata said. "There are dart boards, arcade machines, billard. So if we need some entertainment, this would be a good place."

"After we were in the Rec rooms, I went into the classrooms." Sun pointed out. "But there wasn't anything useful. Only some weird drawings Monokuma put on the boards."

"There's also an Air Purifier," Umaru added. "No one should touch it, or we could all suffocate, understood?"

"Yeah, that'd be bad," Mabel replied. "Anything else in there?"

"Not directly in there, but Monokuma mentioned something rather interesting," Kazuma said.

"Right. He mentioned something called 'The Tragedy'." Gabriel explained.

"Tragedy? Never heard of it." Vigne said.

"Neither did I. We think it might be some sort of School Shooting." Jaune said. "And in that theory, we believe that the Mastermind is the Shooter."

"However, without any more information, it would be pointless to theorize about it." Umaru finished.

With their investigations done, everyone scattered around, and Gabriel searched for Kazuma. She could already guess that he was in a bad mood, considering yesterday.

Eventually, she found him inside the pool. He sat on the seats, looking into the water, which was clean and clear once again. However, the death still hangs on it, and it would never go away.

"Kazuma?"

"Oh, hey Gab."

"Is everything alright?" She sat down next to him and stared into the water. "The whole thing with Aqua must have been hard for you."

"I never thought she'd be able to do something like this. Not only morally, but also mentally."

"I've learned a lot about my friends those last days too. And I still don't know what anyone of us did to land here in the first place."

"Personally, I think the Mastermind is just someone crazy who gets off to this." Kazuma joked.

"Possible. Honestly, I don't even know what will happen once we get out of here. I'll have to explain what happened to Raphiel, will probably stand Trial due to our secret being exposed... I don't know if I'll ever be able to go back to Earth."

"If you get to choose..." Kazuma said. "Why not come to me?"

"You mean fighting the Demon King and all?"

"Yeah. There's a free spot now in my party. And honestly, you're probably more useful than Darkness and Megumin."

"Well, I don't have any MMOs there though. And walking is a pain in the ass anyways. But, a real-life MMO might be my best option if I'm not allowed to go back to Earth. And once we'd defeat the Demon King, then maybe I'll be allowed to go to Earth."

At that, Kazuma smiled at her, and Gabriel smiled back. "So, what was that with Aqua?" Gabriel asked.

"She was like... an annoying, bratty, egoistical little sister. But one with good intentions. Despite everything, she was one of my best friends." Kazuma muttered. "By the way... You mentioned yesterday that demons and angels don't get a second chance. Is that right?"

"Yeah."

"I always thought angels and demons would be immortal."

"Please. True immortality does not exist. Well, except for that one being, but we're better of not to think about that thing."

"You just mentioned something serious. Why shouldn't we talk about it?" Kazuma asked.

"Just trust me. There are things that are better left alone..." Gabriel looked at Kazuma, noticing the mix of confusion and curiousness on his face. "For now, let's concentrate on finding a way out of here."

* * *

 **And here's Chapter 13.**

 **There isn't really much to say, so let's get to the replies.**

 **Duke: A red Herring is something or someone that distracts or misleads from the actual culprit or problem, and in turn to a false conclusion.  
**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; DanganRonpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft********


	14. Ultimate Recovery

**Chapter 14: Ultimate Recovery**

 **(Mio Naganohara)**

Mio slowly opened her eyes, and to her surprise found that she was inside the infirmary. Her head hurt, and it immediately became clear that she was under the influence of medicine. As soon as her vision became clearer, she tried to look around.

Medical machines stood next to her, and a screen showed her vitals. Judging by what she understood about this kind of stuff, she was in a pretty good condition. She took all her strength, and sat up, letting her feet down on one side of the bed. However, something about them felt weird.

There was no time to think about that though, as Mio noticed Hakase, sitting in a chair next to her. She fell asleep while watching over Mio, and snored heavily.

"H-Hakase?" It felt to her like a giant piece of food was stuck in her throat, and Mio noticed that there was a plastic pipe going into it.

"Huh?" Hakase woke up, and yawned, before staring at Mio, and smiled. "MIO!"

She immediately jumped into Mio's arms, and it felt like Hakase has gotten heavier. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"My fight against Monokuma," Mio replied, trying to scramble together what her brain gave away. "I won, didn't I?"

"Yeah! You did! I'm so happy you're okay!"

"And you helped me, right?"

Hakase nodded. "Yep. I, Aqua and Monokuma patched you up."

"Wait, Monokuma?" Mio's headache instantly got worse again. Monokuma was exactly the one thing her head blurred out.

"Don't worry. He only brought me materials I needed." Hakase explained.

"Precisely. I never tempered with your treatment." Monokuma said as he crawled out from a nearby drawer. "It would go against the rules."

"I'm gonna get everyone!" Hakase yelled, and ran off, nearly breaking the door out of its angles while opening it.

Mio let out a relieved sigh. It looked like everything was okay. "Oh man, you're full of Hope, aren't you?" Monokuma asked. "How disgusting."

She looked at him. "I wouldn't talk like that. I kicked your ass pretty good."

"Well, you nearly died doing it," Monokuma said. "But I gotta admit, you are pretty strong. You were a worthy opponent."

"Uhm, thanks?" Mio didn't even know how to respond to that. Not because it was a compliment, but because it came from Monokuma.

The awkward situation was resolved as everyone else stormed inside with smiles on their faces. "You're awake!" Mabel screamed.

"Hi! Did anything happen while I was asleep?"

"Well, we had a Class Trial three days ago," Kazuma said.

"Yeah, I know. Kagami died."

"Mio? Do you know how long you were out?" Umaru asked concerned.

"Uhm, a couple of hours?"

"No. You were out for nearly a week." Dipper said.

"Wait, but that means..." Mio's eyes quickly started to sot around the group. "W-Where is Yuuko?" She felt her eyes tearing up, as she started to suspect what happened.

"She's dead..." Nano said. "Aqua killed her."

"So, Aqua got executed?" Mio said. "A-And Y- Yukko i-i-i-is... No..."

"I'm so sorry..." Hakase said.

"Aqua even tried to accuse me of rape," Kazuma added.

"That little bitch..." Mio muttered angrily. The fact that her best friend died cut into her like a steak knife, leaving a deep, bleeding wound.

"She did it to save us all..." Gabriel explained. "She wanted to go free, have us all die, only to resurrect us. And in the end, Monokuma gave her the motive."

Mio angrily stared at Monokuma. "Upupupupupupu. Man, this feels great. To see your Hope be crushed into Despair. Just wait until you see your leg."

"M-My leg?" Mio quickly put her hand on the coat she was wearing, ready to pull up her leg, but was stopped by Hakase.

"Before you look, I have to mention that your leg was extremely torn up by the fight. I could've saved it if I had the equipment of a hospital, but I only had what I found here."

"Uhm, okay?" With that, she pulled up her clothes and saw her leg. It immediately became clear that Hakase did this. Instead of light skin, she found metallic grey. Servos were visible, and machinery was connected to nerves. Her leg was robotic. "Whoa."

"Like I said, I couldn't save it. Aqua and I had to amputate it and give you a metallic leg. I'm sorry."

Mio swung her leg around a bit. Surprisingly, it felt no different than a biological leg. "Don't hang yourself up on this. I kinda like it. Probably has more strength."

"Definitely."

"But to be clear, it doesn't deploy roll cakes, right?"

"Don't worry. There wouldn't even be enough room." Hakase assured. "And you really are okay with that?"

"Sure. It's not like I have a choice anyway." Mio looked at the ground. "But I'm still bummed that Yuuko is..." She took a deep breath. "Was her death at least quick?"

"Aqua cut her wrists and let her bleed out," Satania explained and immediately got smacked for it by Sun.

"You didn't need to be so blunt." The Faunus took a deep breath. "If it makes you feel better, she actually agreed to it."

"Damn. Why... Ugh, if I wasn't in a coma..."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Jaune said with a smile. "There's nothing any of us could've done."

"They also nearly killed Nano." Sun pointed out.

Mio clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She was supposed to be the strong one of the group, along with Sun. The fighter. But she led her best friend die, and her other friend was nearly killed too. Only because she was unable to beat Monokuma without getting injured. "I'm gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Become stronger. I will defend everyone here." Mio said.

"Are you sure?" Dipper asked.

"Yes. Under my watch, no one else will die. And if someone tries to kill, he'll end up with a mechanical limb too."

"Don't worry. No more killings will happen." Konata assured.

"Can we be sure about that?" Satania asked. "I mean, last two times we said that someone killed someone in the end. Even if we live weeks without something happening, then Monokuma will just give another Motive."

"That's... That's right, but..." Umaru replied, searching for words.

"That just means we all have to be extra careful, and even if Monokuma gives us a motive, we'll have to ignore it," Vigne said.

"I'm still here, ya know?" Monokuma said, but was ignored.

"Anyways, it's good to be back," Mio said and hopped off the bed. The first actual use puts some pressure on her new leg, but she guessed that she would be used to it soon.

"Yeah, good to have you back. Wanna grab something to eat?" Mabel asked.

"Sure." With that, everyone went back to their daily routines, while Mio, Sun, Mabel, and Dipper went to the dining hall. "By the way, did another floor open up too?"

"Yeah. We now have an art room, a recreational area, and a science room, as well as two more classrooms." Sun explained. "Overall, more rooms to relax in."

"That sounds good. Even though Yuuko will never get to enjoy them."

"Just... Just grab a bite to eat." Mabel said. "Maybe that gets you in a better mood."

"Yeah. Maybe." They entered the dining hall and sat down on a table. Dipper got a couple of leftovers from the kitchen and placed them on the table. "So... Monokuma never threatened to kill Hakase?"

"Nope," Sun replied. "She's save for now. We found something else though." Mabel, Dipper, and Sun started to tell Mio about the Tragedy and Hope's Peak, or at least what they knew. It sounded crazy, but in a way, it made sense.

"And did Monokuma say anything about your theories?"

"No. I guess he wants to have us find out the truth ourselves." Dipper guessed.

Mio slowly started eating, and then quickly began to swallow the food with an intense speed. "Uhm, Mio? Maybe you wanna slow down a bit."

"No way. I haven't felt so hungry in a long time. And Nano's food is just too good. What did Hakase give me to eat anyway?"

"I think... She gave you mashed potatoes. Yeah, no wonder you're that hungry." Sun said with a smile. "Good that you're back."

"Yeah. Good to be back. Even... without Yuuko."

"Hey, what if we all hit the rec room later?" Mabel asked. "Or the Art room. Yuuko mentioned that you liked to draw Manga."

"What did she say?"

"Uhm... that you liked to draw Manga. Nothing else. She didn't even specify what kind of Manga."

"Good for her," Mio said with a bit of anger in her voice. "But yeah, good idea."

After she was done with eating, the four of them walked into the newly opened room and ran into Vigne and Konata, who were playing pool.

"Wanna join in?" Vigne asked.

"Sure." All of them grabbed a cue stick and started to push the balls into the holes.

Overall, Mio was happy that she was able to spend time with her friends again, even though Yuuko was dead, and she was unable to do anything. For her sake, she had to keep on living, and defeat Monokuma.

* * *

 **And here's (finally) Chapter 14.**

 **Releasing it took a bit, which was mostly due to holidays and new year, as well as that a couple of files on my Computer got corrupted. From now on, the Chapters should come more regularly again.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; DanganRonpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft********


	15. Ultimate Robots

**Chapter 15: Ultimate Robots**

 **(Mabel Pines)**

There was nothing better than a friend coming back from the dead. Even if that friend wasn't dead. At least that was how Mabel Pines felt at Mio's return.

After playing pool yesterday, Mabel decided to go to the Art Room today, to try and make a statue. It was supposed to represent the dead, and she wanted to put it into the gymnasium, to forever remember them.

However, what she found wasn't what she expected. Hakase was there, carrying heavy equipment. "What are you doing?"

"Just a little project I'm working on. It will hopefully get us outta here." With those words, Hakase left in a hurry.

Mabel was somewhat concerned, but there were more important matters right now. Like her plan to make a statue. She put a beret on her head and went into the backroom, where she took a dolly and used the equipment to put a stone onto it.

The dolly made it easy to bring the Stone outside, and she immediately began chiseling. It took a good amount of time, around five hours, until she was finally done. She stepped down from the ladder she used and looked at her work. It looked perfect, showing her demised classmates perfectly. Sure, it was somewhat morbid, but she didn´t really have any other idea how to honor the dead.

However, now she realized a big problem. She didn't think about getting the statue downstairs. It would surely break if she just shoved it down. Thus, she yelled for help.

Sun, Jaune, and Umaru stormed in panicking. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, can you help me to get this thing downstairs?"

"We thought something happened!" Jaune said in disbelief.

"Sorry," Mabel replied, scratching the back of her head. "So, can you help me out here?"

Sun sighed. "Sure. Wait, are those Aqua, Yuuko, Kagami, and Raphiel?"

"Yep. I thought it might be a good way to honor their death."

"Right. Come on guys." Everyone grabbed one corner of the statue and tried to carry it, even though they accidentally lifted Mabel up too.

It was a bit hard to actually get it down the stairs, but eventually, it worked, and they put it down on the ground. However, the moment didn't last long, as they heard an explosion from the dormitory.

"Shit!" Sun yelled, and they started to run. Eventually, they found themselves in the room that led towards the dining hall and Bathhouse. Konata and Nano were here, trying to calm down Hakase.

"What going on?"

"It- It didn't work," Hakase muttered.

"What didn't work?"

"My plan to get us out of here."

"What was your plan anyway?" Mabel asked. Her question was answered, as something broke through the wall. On first sight, it looked like a human. But upon closer inspection, it was clearly a robot, even though much more basic than Nano.

However, it also had drills instead of hands, which Mabel guessed were what Hakase meant with a way to break out.

"Great. Now we've got to take out a robot." Sun sighed. "Jaune? Are you ready for a fight?"

"Well, I don't have my Aura, so I'm just gonna leave that to you. I'm going to look for Mio. She should be able to help." Thus, Jaune ran away, screaming in panic.

Sun charged at the rogue robot, ducked under an attack from its drills, and slid down under the machine.

"Oh come on, what's going on now?" Monokuma asked as he appeared next to Hakase. She pointed at the robot, and Monokuma sighed. "How is it that an eight-year-old makes the most trouble. Let me take this."

The bear jumped onto the bot and started slicing it with his claws. "Dude, go away!" Sun yelled.

"You wanna die from this? That'd mean Hakase would become a blackened, and get executed."

Sun gritted his teeth. "Fine. Then let us at least work together."

Monokuma jumped off the robot, and ripped off a long metal stick, throwing it to Sun. "You've used a staff at home, didn't ya?"

Sun nodded and started blocking attacks from the Drillbot, while Monokuma attacked the legs. Eventually, the robot went to its knees, and Sun stabbed his makeshift staff into its head.

The Robot fell down and exploded in a bright fireball, which Monokuma and Sun dodged just in time.

Sun caught his breath and walked toward Hakase. "There. Killed your robot. Please, no more schemes to get us out of here from now on, 'kay?"

"Thanks. Sorry."

"No problem." Sun looked at Monokuma. "And you, don't kill Hakase for this. She couldn't have known that this would happen."

"Don't worry. The Robot didn't even hit me, so it doesn't count as violence against the Headmaster." That said, the bear disappeared, leaving the students alone, just as Jaune came back.

"Guys, I can't find Mio."

"Yeah, she's in the infirmary," Hakase explained. "Speaking of which... Mabel? Can you come with me?"

"Why?"

"I need some help with Mio's leg. And since Aqua's... you know."

Mabel nodded. "No problem. Sun? Jaune? Can you get the statue somewhere nice?"

Sun nodded. "Sure. Come on, Jaune."

While they transported the statue to a nice position, Mabel and Hakase went over to the infirmary, where Mio was lying on a bed. "Hey. Why exactly did I have to come here?" She greeted.

Hakase went over to a desk and took some medical equipment. She put them on a tablet and gave it to Mabel. "Here, hold that."

"Wait, what's going on?" Mio asked.

"Just some last calibrations." As she said that, Hakase put on a mask to cover her mouth, and took a scalpel from the tablet. "Your nerves aren't fully connected to the leg yet, and its something I have to do while you're conscious."

"Isn't that going to hurt?" Mabel asked.

"Oh yeah."

"How much?" Mio replied scared.

"I dunno... Have you ever gotten hot oil in your eye?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Well, just imagine that, and multiply it by two to the tenth power."

Mio suddenly sat up and laughed awkwardly. "You know, maybe I don't need that. My leg worked fine 'till now."

"Okay, do as you want. But it won't work for long, and I won't be able to give you a new one when it stops. Thus, your choices are running like a little baby and end up in a wheelchair for the rest of your life, or endure the pain, and have a functioning robot leg."

"I think I'm gonna go with the first option."

"No way. I'm not going to let one of my friends lose a leg." As she said that, Hakase pushed Mio back into the bed, and used leather straps that hung down from the bed frame to tie her up. "And now, hold still."

"No!"

For the next thirty minutes, everyone in the school was able to hear loud screams of agony and started to search for what was happening. Eventually, all ended up in the infirmary and got pushed out by Hakase.

In the end, she pulled up her goggles and mask, and threw the bloody tools into a sink, before washing the blood off her hands. "Welp, we're done."

Mio was completely speechless and stood up with wobbly legs. "I'm... I'm going to be in my room for a while." She left the infirmary sobbing.

"That was a bit extreme," Mabel said, shocked and disturbed by the procedure.

Hakase shrugged. "Sometimes things like that are necessary."

"Still, you could've... nevermind. Can I ask you something?"

Hakase nodded. "Sure."

"Why did you built Nano?"

At that question, the scientist looked at the ground. "Because I felt alone. And because I can."

"Alone? Don't you have a family?"

"Well, I'm not sure." Hakase sat down on the side of the bed. "I never knew my parents. Basically, I built Nano as a family member, and to take care of the house."

Mabel sat down next to her. "Do you at least know what happened to your parents?"

As a response, Mabel simply got a shrug. "No. I looked into it, but I couldn't find anything."

"That's harsh."

"And now I'm here, in this deranged killing game, together with Nano."

Mabel saw how tears started to drop from Hakase's eyes and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. I promise, once we get out of here, we'll help you to find out what happened."

Hakase looked at Mabel, and a smile appeared on her face. "Thanks."

* * *

 **And here's Chapter 15.**

 **I know it took a while, but I wasn't able to find the file anymore, so I had to rewrite all of it.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; DanganRonpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft********


	16. Ultimate Dictator

**Chapter 16: Ultimate Dictator**

 **(Sun Wukong)**

Sun looked towards his door, as the bell rang early in the morning. He took a quick look at the clock he got from the MonoMono Machine.

It wasn't even 7 am yet. But still, someone rang the bell at his door. He rubbed his eyes, and threw over his shirt and jeans, before going up to the door. "Who's there?"

No answer came, and he remembered that the rooms were soundproof. He slowly opened it and saw Vigne standing there, together with Satania and Jaune. "Hey. You three realize how early it is, right?"

"Yeah. Can we come in?" Satania asked.

"Sure."

He fully opened the door, and the three came in before he closed it again. "So, what's this all about?"

"We have to do something about Monokuma," Jaune replied.

"No shit. I thought that was our end goal."

"We think he might be about to present the next Motive," Satania explained.

"Wait, how do you-"

"Last time, he presented the Motive after four days," Vigne said. "Today's the fourth."

"And you mean we have to do something so that no one could see the Motive?" Sun replied. It sounded like a good reason to have this meeting. "So, any ideas?"

"I have some. First off, we have to make sure to stay vigilant after everyone gets up. As far as we know, Monokuma might start his plot as soon as we're eating breakfast." Vigne explained. "I had the idea that we might try to eat in groups."

"And how would that stop Monokuma?"

"'Cuz he wouldn't be able to give the Motive to everyone," Jaune explained.

"Again, how would that stop him?"

"Monokuma wants his game to be fair. It wouldn't be if not everyone got the Motive."

Sun nodded. It sounded reasonable. Monokuma might have done some fucked-up shit, but he always kept it fair. Hell, he even gathered Information about the murders to keep it that way. "And what do I have to do with it?"

"Can you keep watch outside the dining hall?" Satania asked. "We already spoke with Mio, and she agreed on helping you out."

"As security? Sure. If it is to keep everyone alive. When do I have to be there?"

"A minute before it opens is enough," Jaune said and put a hand on Sun's shoulder. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. I'm glad to help."

After he said that, the four left, and Sun went back to sleep after setting up his clock.

He woke up as the clock rang out loudly, with annoying Dubstep as the ringtone. Sun wished that the primitive thing had a way to change ringtones, but there wasn't. Even that little fact was probably a trick by Monokuma.

He went to the Dining Halls, were Mio already waited, standing on the left side of the door. "Mornin'."

"Hey, Sun. Vigne and the others woke you up too, I guess."

"Yep. You ready to do this?"

Mio nodded. "Sure." Mio reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of water and a piece of bread. "Here, I've got those from the vending Machine earlier, in case we don't have breakfast due to this."

Sun gladly took the food and started to wait. Eventually, Nano, Gabriel and Dipper came, and stared at the two. "Uhm, what's going on here?"

"They're the security," Vigne replied as she came out of the hallway. "New Rule. We'll only go into the dining hall in small groups."

"That's dumb," Gabriel replied.

"It's not. We want to minimize the risk of more deaths, and Monokuma won't give out his next Motive unless everyone's in the same place. So suck it up." Vigne replied. Looks like didn't get enough sleep.

"So we can't go in?" Dipper asked.

"Oh no, you can. Mio? Sun? Tell the next ones that they have to wait."

"Okay," Mio replied, and the four entered the dining hall. "So, what do you think of this?"

"What do you mean?" Sun asked.

"It sounds like Vigne is pretty adamant about her rules. I'm not so sure if this is a good thing. Ever heard of mad with power?"

"She isn't mad with power." Sun laughed. "It's Vigne. She's one of the nicest people I know. She's just trying to keep everyone alive and well."

"Through strict rules," Mio muttered. "Then again, that might just be what it needs."

They waited for the entirety of the breakfast, taking care of who goes in and out of the dining hall. Not only did nothing happen, but Mio's suspicion also came true.

They didn't get any actual breakfast themselves.

With a half-empty stomach, Sun eventually left and went up to the third floor, where he was supposed to meet up with some of the others.

He entered the Restoration Room and saw all of them there, gathered around the billiard table. Umaru, Nano, Dipper, and Jaune.

All of them had a billard queue in their hands. "Sun! We've been waiting for you."

"Sorry." Sun grabbed the last billard queue, and they started to play. They had decided to do this to get out some of their stress, and just to have a bit of fun.

"So... Vigne was a bit weird this morning..." Nano mentioned while playing.

"Yeah. Tried to tell us what to do inside the dining hall. I had to wait for everyone to finish." Umaru added. "And when I tried to leave, she checked my whole body for any weapons. Very thoroughly."

"Oh thank god. I thought she only did this with the guys." Dipper replied. "What's going on with her?"

"We only wanted to make sure Monokuma doesn't give out his motive," Jaune said. "I came up with the idea of searching for weapons. You know, since Raphiel was stabbed with a kitchen knife. Be lucky that I managed to talk her out of some of the stuff she had planned."

"Which were?" Sun asked, and managed to put two balls into the holes with one lucky strike.

"First off, she wanted to enforce that everyone had to go around only in groups of four and that we had to think of punishments for those who did not comply."

"That's something a dictator would do," Dipper replied.

"To be fair, she is a demon," Umaru said.

"You don't really believe that, don't you?" Jaune asked.

"There's no reason not to believe it. Everything up to this point tells us that she is one. A nice one though." Dipper explained. "And I don't think someone like Gabriel or Vigne would roleplay as a demon in this situation."

"Still, I'm concerned," Nano said. "I hope she doesn't overdo it."

Sun sighed. Nano was right. Vigne had good intentions, but she was overdoing it. Maybe a talk with her would help, or taking some of her duties. In the end, it could've just been stress.

After finishing their match, Sun went to bed. As he woke up early in the morning, he was sleepy earlier than usual and decided to call it a day already. Something he regretted, as someone rang the bell on his door even earlier than Vigne and Co.

He stood up, threw his clothes over, and opened the door. He expected Vigne but was surprised at the sight of Mabel and Mio standing in front of him. "What is it?"

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Mabel asked.

Sun sighed. "What is it?" This was getting rather annoying.

"Can you follow me to the art room please?"

Sun sighed again and followed her. He knew Mabel enough to know that she'd annoy him if he said no, and thus he wanted to get it out of the way already.

"What is this favor anyway?"

"Mabel wants to make a statue of us," Mio replied.

"What? Why?"

"Well, both of you went into a fight to save us, and I wanted to honor that," Mabel explained. "Just a simple statue or painting is enough."

"And we have to play model?" Sun asked.

"Yeah."

They went up the stairs and approached the doors to the art room. "I'm going to wait outside, make sure that no ones following us," Mio said.

"Why?"

"I want it to be a surprise to everyone. That's why I woke you up so early." Mabel said.

There was one thing he forgot though. Surprises... Surprises always came suddenly. No matter if good or bad. That fact was something he forgot until he opened the door...

and his sight fell to one of the statues, which was thrown over, and broken as it laid on the ground. And under it...

"No!" Mabel yelled, and ran over to the statue, followed by Mio and Sun. They pushed away some of the rubble and froze in shock. Under the statue was the squished head of one of their classmates. Wires and broken metal were scattered around, as they looked onto the lifeless wreckage of the Ultimate Robot.

Suddenly, the screens turned on, as they looked at the wreckage. "A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!"

* * *

 **And the new Chapter's here!**

 **Looks like somone got crushed. Let's see who it was, and just how Monokuma gave out his secret motive.**

 **Now to replies:**

 **Dis Guy: Trust me the motive this time was given out a long time ago**

 **Mr Big: A blackened is the killer in each case.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; DanganRonpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft********


	17. Ultimate Double Kill

**Chapter 17: Ultimate Double Kill  
**

 **(Vignette April Tsukinose)**

"A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!"

As that announcement rang through the halls of the Academy, Vigne shot up from her bed. It couldn't be... Did someone else die? But how...

No, that was not a concern right now. She had to find the body. She felt her head hurt as she got up, and scratched it up to waking up so quickly from a deep sleep.

Vigne opened her door and ran out. She instantly saw Mio coming from the main building, tears in her eyes. "Mio! What hap-"

"The art room, quick! I'm gonna get the others!"

Vigne nodded and ran up to the first floor, and into the art room. Sun and Mabel were kneeling next to a broken statue, and she looked over their shoulders.

The broken remains of Nano Shinonome, her head crushed under the weight of a stone statue. Wires and broken metal parts were scattered amongst the rubble of the statue.

"No... This..."

"Nano... Nano is dead." Mabel muttered. "This time for real."

"But how? I thought we all agreed not to-"

"And you really think that helped?" They looked towards the door, and saw Umaru, leaning against the doorway. "I'm sure our blackened didn't give a shit."

"What are you saying?"

"I already started to think about it last time." Umaru walked towards the body and looked at it. "In the end, no one of us will get out of here. Unless one successfully plays this killing game. Well, what matters now is to find out who the culprit is."

Vigne gritted her teeth and nodded. "Right. We have to find the one who did this."

They heard steps in the hallway and saw everyone else arrive. They looked inside and stopped. "Nano..." Jaune muttered.

"No..." An especially weak voice was heard, and everyone made way for Hakase, who had red eyes already. "N- Nano. She- This can't-" She walked over to the remains, sorted through the rubble, and pulled out what looked like to be a broken data chip.

Mio laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hakase, I know this has to be hard f-"

"NO!" Hakase shoved Mio's hand away and ran off crying. All looked and each other, and Jaune started following her.

"I'll make sure she's okay. Try to find out who did this."

"Wait, I'm gonna go with you!" Gabriel yelled and ran after Jaune and Hakase.

"Hello!" All looked to the side, as Monokuma appeared. "Looks like someone got murked. I think you all know what's coming next."

"The Mono-"

"It's the Monokuma File!" The bear yelled and gave the pad to Vigne. "Of course, this is our third class Trial. Let's see if you kids can get a triple kill!" With those words, he disappeared, leaving everyone alone.

Vigne rolled her eyes and opened the File.

 _"Victim: Nano Shinonome._

 _The victim was killed in the Art room._

 _The Victim was killed by getting crushed by a heavy object and died instantly. There are no other external injuries."_

"Wait, no time of death?" Satania asked.

"I guess Monokuma tries to make it fair," Mio replied. "If the time of death is vital to solving this case, then he might withhold that information."

"Right. Let's take a look at the body." Vigne said and kneeled down.

It was pretty much as she guessed. Nano's head got completely and utterly crushed by the statue. That also meant that the weapon was already clear as day though. Loose wires, metal, and polymers were scattered around the remains of her head, as well as broken stone.

She looked over to the side, staring at the small data chip. Vigne guessed that it contained Nano's 'brain'. Maybe they could've rebuilt her if that thing wasn't broken, but maybe there was still some of her to be saved after the Trial.

"Can I say something?" Mabel asked.

"Sure."

"She didn't get crushed by the statue."

"What?" Sun, Vigne, and Mio asked.

"It was just a stone. A rough stone that was supposed to become the sculpture."

"Is that relevant?" Sun asked.

Mabel nodded. "I... I brought that out here last evening, shortly before the nighttime announcement, to make the statue of Mio and Sun."

"Yeah, that sounds like a clue, all right..." Vigne muttered. "Well, I guess that was it for the body. I don't think any of us is an expert in robotics, so there's no point in looking through the wreckage."

Mabel looked at Mio. "By the way, did you find Dipper?"

Vigne was surprised at that question and looked around the room. It was true, Mabel's brother was nowhere to be found.

"No..."

"He left me a note that he'd be in the library. Can you go there? Dipper always gets lost in his books." Mabel explained. "Wouldn't surprise me if he overheard the announcement."

"I- I was in the library," Mio replied.

"No..." Mabel muttered and jumped up. "Vigne! Sun! Come on, we have to find him."

Vigne and Sun quickly nodded to each other and followed Mabel out of the room. They started on the third floor, and eventually arrived at the classrooms. Mabel opened the sliding door to one of them...

and saw nothing. Everything was like usual. "He's not here. Le-"

"Wait." Sun interrupted. "You see that?" He pointed at the teacher's desk. Single drops of red blood were visible, and Mabel instantly rushed over to it, only to fall back onto her butt.

"Please... this can't be real."

Vigne and Sun ran over and saw Dipper. He was lying under the desk, completely void of any movement. Not even breathing. The backside of his head was bloody.

"Oh god. Two people are-" Vigne was unable to finish her sentence, as the Monitor came to life.

"A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!"

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed out and rolled her brother over. His face was lifeless, and even his eyes were closed. "No..." She hugged him and started crying, as everyone else ran into the room, minus the three that ran away.

"Two people?" Kazuma yelled out in shock.

"Who did this?" Mio asked.

Monokuma appeared on one of the student desks. "Why hello. Looks like we've got a serial killer on our hands."

"What if he kills one of us next?" Mio wondered, still staring at the dead body in disbelief.

"Don't worry," Monokuma replied. "Every blackened is only allowed to kill two people. But I've updated your Monokuma File!"

"We don't have a second one?" Kazuma asked.

"Hey, those things don't grow on trees," Monokuma replied and disappeared.

"Dammit." Mabel said. "Dammit. Dammit. Dammit."

"Mabel..." Sun said, and put his hand on her back, in an effort to calm her down. "I'm sure that, if he still were alive, he wouldn't want you to cry over his body."

"Huh?" Mabel looked up tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure Dipper would've wanted you to find out who killed him. To avenge his death." Sun added.

Part of Vigne thought that he partially said that to calm Mabel down so that she wouldn't be completely useless in the trial, but she was sure he had good intentions.

Mabel thought about that for a moment. "R-Right. I'm gonna find the S.O.B. that did this. And bring them to justice."

"What does the File say?" Satania asked.

Vigne opened it, and read it out loud.

 _"Victim: Mason 'Dipper' Pines._

 _The Victim was killed by blunt force to the back of the head."_

"Seriously? That's it?" Sun asked.

"I guess time, as well as the place, are rather important here," Vigne muttered.

"You mean he wasn't killed here, right?" Sun asked.

"I think that's already obvious." Vigne stood up. "We have to decide who watches over the crime scenes."

"Mio and I will stay here," Sun suggested.

"I'm gonna ask Gabriel to look over Nano's area with me," Satania said. "Well then, I hope we can find the culprit."

"It's not like we have a choice," Umaru said and left.

Everyone scattered around to investigate, leaving Vigne, Sun, Mio, and Mabel at the scene of Dipper's corpse.

Vigne looked at Mabel. "Hey, you wanna come with me?"

Mabel stood up and nodded. "Yeah. I really wanna help this time."

"Sun, Mio? Can you look around here while you're at it? We'll take a look at the Art room." Vigne said. Both nodded, and the two girls left for the Art room.

Kazuma, Satania, and Gabriel were inside. "Hey, found something?"

"No, nothing helpful," Gabriel said. "I've heard Dipper died too?" Mabel nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not like we can change it now," Satania said, receiving a glare from Gabriel. "By the way, Umaru's in the backroom."

"Oh right, maybe something's there," Mabel said. She and Vigne entered the storage room, and saw Umaru, looking at the tarps in the corner.

"Are you searching for something?" Vigne asked.

"Yeah. I think I've found a clue. Take a good look at the tarps."

Vigne kneeled down and looked. All of the blue tarps were spotless, and the only thing she noticed was the number. Three tarps. "I can't find anything."

"Can't be helped then. I guess you weren't in here before."

"Oh, now I see it," Mabel replied. "They are somewhere else. Before, they were in the right corner. Now they are here, on the left."

"So someone moved them?"

"Now that I look around here..." Mabel said and pointed at the hammers hanging on the wall. "One's missing."

"A hammer is missing?" Vigne asked. "You think that might've been the murder weapon?"

"Obviously," Mabel replied.

"And other than that, everything's normal?"

Mabel nodded. "Yeah. Everything else is like always."

Thus, both left, going back into the art room. Mabel's sight immediately darted to the statue. "I think I noticed something."

"Which would be?"

She walked over to it and nodded. "The dolly is missing."

"What?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah. I used it to get the blank stone out of the deposit and left it. The statue's too heavy to get it off alone."

"So how did they..."

"They obviously took it after the statue was pushed over," Gabriel said.

"I think I have a rough idea of what happened with Dipper too," Kazuma said. "I need more evidence though."

Mabel looked at Vigne. "Hey, can we visit my room?"

"Why?"

"Maybe there's something relating to Dipper."

Vigne nodded. "Sure."

They went down the stairs and entered the Pines' room. Vigne took a look around. She saw two beds and desks, one more of each than the other rooms had. However, it wasn't any bigger than the other rooms and looked somewhat cramped. All kinds of junk laid in a pile in the corner. "What's with that?"

"That's the stuff we got from the MonoMono Machine." Mabel looked up. "I think I might have a slight gambling problem."

"Put that aside for now. Is there anything here?"

Mabel approached her desk and picked up a note. "Here. This is the one I found this morning."

Vigne walked up to her and noticed a small tear running down Mabel's cheek. She had to admit, the girl was strong. However, that probably wasn't that healthy. She definitely had to do something about that after the trial.

 _"Hey, Mabel,_  
 _I'm off to the library. See you during breakfast. Let's hope Vigne's not as dictator-y as yesterday."_

"What's that last one supposed to mean?"

"Well, you were pretty bossy yesterday," Mabel said nonchalantly.

"I was only trying to keep everyone save!" Vigne yelled.

"Okay, sorry. Obviously, it didn't work."

Vigne nodded sadly. "Yeah."

They continued to take a look around but found nothing. Thus, they went to the library, hoping to find any evidence as to what happened with Dipper.

There was still an open book lying on the table, and Mabel looked at the cover. "Japan's most mysterious Cryptids. Yeah, that's definitely something he'd read."

"If it was still open, that means he wasn't done reading it, right?" Vigne kneeled down and saw a small crack in the wood of the chair, as well as scratch marks on the floor. It looked like it had been moved around quickly. "Huh. That's interesting."

"What is?"

"Nothing. Just a little hunch I have. What now?"

"Maybe we should try to find that dolly," Mabel replied. "The culprit moved the tarps, and if my suspicion is correct than the dolly could provide valuable evidence."

"Any idea where it might be?"

"The third floor. That'd be my best guess. Of course, that thing isn't heavy, so they could've easily hidden it."

"But we only have so much time. We can't just use it to search for one piece of possible evidence."

"That's right." Mabel sighed loudly. "I have no idea what to do next though."

"What if we just check up on the others. Maybe they've found something useful."

Mabel nodded, and they went back up, first going into the classroom. "And? Did you find any clues?"

"I guess," Sun said. "I've decided to take a better look at the body and found something interesting. See his jacket?"

Vigne took a closer look and noticed that the jacket was slightly off, and a rip was on the left arm. "So... Any ideas?"

"That looks like he had been wrapped in something, and that caused his jacket to rip. You know, friction and junk." The Faunus explained.

"Sounds logical."

"Also, Umaru brought me that," Mio said, and held up a small container. "She said she found it on the second floor, in the infirmary. She wanted me to hold onto it, in case we'd need it."

"What's this?" Vigne took the contained, and read the label. "Ketamine. And?"

"Well, it's empty. That means someone ate it. Or drank it. Not sure if it was fluid or not."

"I'm not sure if this will help us," Vigne said. "By the way, when was the last time you saw either of the two?"

Sun thought for a moment. "For me, it was last evening. We played pool in the restroom."

"And in my case... I saw Dipper during the breakfast." Mio explained. "And Nano... Around 8 pm. I ate dinner in the dining hall, and Nano showed me how to make a cuisine."

Suddenly, the monitor came to life. "Hello, my lovely students!" Monokuma yelled. "Did you have fun investigating? Well, everything has to have an end. How 'bout we call it a day, and you come down to the elevator, eh?" And as soon as he appeared, Monokuma was already gone.

"Great. Time's already over." Mio said. "I hope we found enough evidence."

As Mio and Sun left, Mabel took a last glimpse at Dipper's body. "I'll find out who did this, bro. And then, I'll get everyone out of here."

With those parting words, they all met down at the elevator, except for one person. "Where's Hakase?"

Jaune sighed. "She doesn't want to come out of her room. She's crying her eyes out in there."

"She realizes that attention is mandatory, right?" Umaru asked.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah. That's what has me worried."

"Mio, Mabel? Let's go. Maybe we can get her to come without getting Monokuma involved." Vigne said.

They approached Hakase's door and knocked. "Hakase?" Mabel asked. "Are you in there?"

"The rooms are soundproof." Mio pointed out. "Let me take this." She rang the bell. And again. And again. Eventually, after roughly fifty times, Hakase opened the door.

"Dang it, what is it?" Vigne was shocked at Hakase's look. Her eyes were a deep red, and her entire face looked exhausted, as if she just stared into the face of death.

"The class trial is starting," Mabel explained.

"I'm not coming," Hakase replied.

"It's mandatory. You know what's going to happen if you don't come." Vigne explained.

"And?"

"Huh?"

"What if I get executed? It's not like anyone's waiting for me. Nano's dead... Yuuko's dead... And Mio's probably going to die too. Why should I ev-"

She stopped, and stared in shock, as Mabel slapped her across the face. "Are you stupid? You can't just throw your life away like that! What would Nano say, if she could see you here, cowering in fear for no reason."

"Mabel..."

"Listen, I've promised to get all of us the hell out of here, and that includes you too. I know how you feel. I just saw the dead corpse of my brother, whom I knew for twelve years. But that's why I decided to pull through. For his sake, and everyone else. We have to find out who did this and bring them to justice, before ending this damn game. That's what we have to do, not give into Despair, understood!?"

There was a silence for a couple of seconds, as everyone was shocked at Mabel's sudden outburst. But in the end, Hakase spoke up. "Y- You're right. What am I doing?"

"Then come. I doubt Monokuma's gonna wait much longer." Vigne said, and everyone left to the elevator.

"Ah, you came," Satania said, receiving some disturbed looks.

"So, you're ready for the trial?" Gabriel asked.

Hakase nodded, and the elevator opened. Everyone stepped inside, as the curtains for the third Class Trial opened up.

* * *

Students alive: 11

* * *

 **And Chapter 17 is here.**

 **Let's see who the blackened is. I wonder if anyone has an idea already.**

 **Now to replies:**

 **Victus: It's a game series about sixteen students being trapped inside a school. Monokuma forces them to murder each other, and the player has to connect the pieces of evidence during a trial to find out the culprit, using a variety of minigames. That's pretty much the best summary I can give without spoiling any major plot points.**

 **Robo Homo: Not if the AI chip is broken. Sure, she could reprogram her, but it wouldn't be the same, now would it?**

 **Dark Lord: Well, let's see if you still say that after the trial.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; DanganRonpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft********


	18. Ultimate Third Trial

**Chapter 17: Ultimate Third Trial**

 **(Vignette April Tsukinose)**

The cold, metal elevator slowly descended into the depths of the basement, as a silence filled the room. Everyone's eyes darted at each other in suspicion. This wasn't like the other times.

This time, Nano died. The one who always cooked their food, who took care of everyone, and single-handedly solved the other cases. And now, she wasn't here anymore.

And as if that wasn't enough, Dipper Pines, the Ultimate Mystery Solver, was killed too. Someone had the guts and malice to murder two of them, one of which was a twelve-year-old.

The elevator arrived at the bottom with a bing and opened up to the courtroom. The photos of the newly deceased were added to their respective positions. The room itself changed too, though. The previously water-themed walls now featured a deep red and mechanical parts. It looked like it was changing with the trial.

And like every time, Monokuma was sitting on his throne like the god he was. The god of this school, that held all their lives in his hands.

Everyone took their seats, as it began. The third class Trial, about the murder of Nano Shinonome, the Ultimate Robot, and Dipper Pines, the Ultimate Mystery Solver. Two valuable allies, lost. And the one who killed them was amongst them.

"Let's begin with a basic explanation of the Class Trial. You'll all bring forth your arguments, and decide on 'whodunnit'. If you make the right choice, the blackened will be executed, and you get to resume your communal life. But if you make the dreadfully wrong one... Puhuhu."

"Okay. What to discuss first?" Kazuma asked. "We always began with the cause of death, but that one's pretty obvious this time."

Gabriel nodded. "We can be sure that Nano was crushed by the statue, while Dipper was killed by being bludgeoned with a hammer."

"That much is clear," Mabel said. "But who did it? That's the question."

"And more importantly, when did it happen?" Kazuma added.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Satania asked.

"Well, that information was missing in the Monokuma File, so it might be a vital clue."

"Good point. But is there even a way to know that?"

"You're all going at it from the wrong angle." Umaru interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Do you really think it'd be that easy? We don't even have the means to determine how they died."

"It says so in the Monokuma File. And even then, we know what killed them. It was pretty obvious." Hakase said with a weak voice.

"I never doubted the cause of death," Umaru said. "But we don't know how it happened."

"Nano was crushed by the statue, and Dipper was hammered," Kazuma said. "Wait, that one was unintentional."

"No one laughed anyway," Satania replied.

Suddenly, Gabriel pulled out a tumbleweed from inside her jersey and let it roll across the room while making a wind sound with her mouth. "Nailed it."

"Carrying on..." Jaune said. "I think I know what Umaru means. Nano was crushed by the statue, that much is clear. But something doesn't add up."

Vigne closed her eyes and started to think. It was true, something wasn't right. And it quickly became clear what it was. "She was too tall."

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked.

"If the culprit threw over the statue, then it would be too small to crush her head. Maybe cut into her side, but not the head."

"No, you're mistaken!" Satania suddenly yelled. "My dear Vigne, I think you overlooked something."

"Satania, what are you doing?"

"Yes, the statue itself might be too small, but you forgot that the statues are standing on pedestals! It would've been high enough."

"But-"

"They simply had to push it, and it would've fallen on a most likely unsuspecting Nano! Simple as that! Yeah, no doubt about it!"

"I think you've got that wrong!" Vigne yelled back. "That might've been true if it was a done statue."

"Yeah, it was only a blank stone," Mabel explained. "It wasn't put up on any pedestal."

"Also, I'm sure we would've still found the pedestal," Umaru added.

"Gotta apologize for Satania. She isn't the brightest."

"HEY!"

"Moving on..." Umaru said. "It's true. It was only a blank, and thus not on a pedestal. In fact, there were only ever four pedestals in the art room, and all were occupied by statues."

"But how did Nano get crushed under it," Mabel asked.

"What if she fell..." Konata suggested. "Maybe she tripped, and then someone pushed over the stone."

"That's likely." Kazuma agreed. "The question is how she fell. It can't be a coincidence."

"You mean someone pushed her, don't you?" Satani concluded.

"But who? Who was there in the Art room at the time?"

"That's exactly what we have to determine. Since we don't have the time of death in both murders, we have to find that out by our accounts. Who saw Nano and/or Dipper last?"

"I saw them in the evening when we played Pool," Sun said.

"Same," Jaune added.

"I remember seeing Nano in the dining hall around 8 pm," Mio said.

"I saw Dipper around 9 pm, as he left for the library," Mabel added.

"Did anyone see those two later that evening?" Konata wondered, and everyone was quiet. "So in conclusion, our last confirmation of both were 8 pm for Nano and 9 pm for Dipper."

"Well, that's partially right." Mabel interrupted. "Right, Jaune?"

"Yeah. Mabel asked me to help her with the blank stone. She wasn't able to lift it onto the dolly alone. We brought it into the Art Room around 11, and then left to go to bed."

"Isn't that after the nighttime announcement?" Satania asked.

"Only the Dining Hall is closed during nighttime, idiot," Gabriel replied.

"So the murder had to occur after 11 pm," Umaru concluded. "That doesn't necessarily help us out now, does it?"

"Hey, Umaru?" Jaune asked. "Is everything okay? You're unusually talkative today."

"Well, it's just that I want to find out whodunnit. I mean, all our lives are on the lines. Additionally, I think those trials are kinda fun."

At that, everyone was dumbfounded and stared at her. "Are you bonkers?"

"No, on the contrary. I believe none of us will make it out of here alive since you're all making mistakes here. So, why not make the best out of our remaining lifetime?"

"That's sick," Satania muttered.

"But that doesn't matter now. We have to determine the time of death. Maybe it would be a good idea to confirm some alibis."

"I was in my room last night." Sun began. "I went to bed early, since Jaune, Satania, and Vigne woke me up early."

"I went straight to bed after helping Mabel." Jaune continued. "And Satania can prove that."

Satania nodded. "We talked on the way there. I myself went to the toilet."

"And how is that an alibi?" Mabel asked.

"I... I was out of toilet paper. So I had to spend the night there."

"But why didn't Monokuma execute you? I mean, it was sleeping outside the dorms..."

"Wait, what?" Monokuma interrupted. "I don't have any cameras in there! How dare you!"

Satania stepped back. "Please... It was an emergency."

"Ugh, okay. No toilet paper is a problem. I'll let it slide this time." Monokuma grumbled. "But next time, make sure you still have some left. It's just human decency."

"Says the killer bear to the demon," Gabriel muttered. "Anyways, I can prove Satania's alibi. I brought her toilet paper from the warehouse earlier."

"I, Konata and Gabriel also have an alibi," Kazuma added. "We spend the entire night in my room, playing video games."

"I was asleep," Vigne said. "I needed to get up early to organize everything in the dining hall."

"Prove?" Umaru asked.

"Well, not really. But Monokuma should know."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She was asleep last night." Monokuma replied.

"Okay, so the only ones without an alibi are Umaru, Mabel, and Hakase."

"Actually..." Hakase muttered. "Umaru and I were in the infirmary almost the entire night."

"I had a headache, and asked her to help me out," Umaru mentioned, and all eyes looked at Mabel.

"Guys? Are- Are you really suspecting me now?"

"You are the only one without an alibi," Kazuma said.

"And? You really think I'd murder my brother?" Mabel yelled.

"I don't want to believe it..." Gabriel muttered. "But you're the most likely suspect right now."

"Wait..." Umaru interrupted. "She isn't the culprit."

"Are you sure?" Konata asked.

"Yeah. She wouldn't be able too."

"How?"

"Think about where Dipper's body was found."

"In the classroom..." Mabel said. "But he wasn't killed there, right?"

"Exactly. He was killed in the Art room!" Umaru said. "Satania, Gabriel, did you notice something about the scene of the crime?"

"Now that you mention it..." Gabriel said. "I think there were blood splatters close to the entrance. I didn't really pay it any mind, seeing as it was a murder scene. But Nano didn't have blood."

"Exactly. Then that blood must have been from Dipper."

"So he was killed there, and then moved to the classroom?" Konata asked. "But wouldn't that leave some big blood stains on the floor?"

"Not if you wrap the body up," Mio replied. "I think the culprit used something to wrap the body in."

"And then, they used the missing dolly to bring it into the classroom," Vigne concluded. "So it couldn't have been Mabel."

"Why not?"

"First off, I have no idea where the dolly was. Second, those tarps are really heavy, so I couldn't have lifted them, not to mention lift up an entire body. Additionally, the stone was too heavy for me to push over like that."

"But do we know they used one of the tarps?"

"Yes, because they were moved from one side to the other," Vigne explained. "But... What now? We've eliminated every possible culprit."

"Maybe..." Kazuma replied. "But we aren't sure of the time frame yet. The body was discovered around..."

"4:30 am," Sun explained.

"And the last known time where those two were not there was 11 pm. So it had to happen somewhere between those two times." Kazuma said.

"But do we know why those two even were there?" Konata wondered.

"Dipper wanted to read in the library," Mabel explained.

"But he didn't, and got murked instead," Gabriel said.

"No, he didn't." Vigne interrupted. "When we were in the library, we saw the book he read, and it was still open... on Site 34 if I remember correctly."

"I don't even want to know what messed up shit was on that site," Gabriel muttered. "But maybe that can help us to thin out the time frame."

"Dipper always needed ten minutes to read one site of that size," Mabel said. "When he stopped, he was on site thirty-four."

"34 times ten... that's 340 minutes." Hakase explained. "That are five hours and forty minutes. When did you see him last?"

"9 pm. That means he stopped reading around 3 am."

"Then this was the time the whole thing happened," Sun said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm sure Dipper tried to investigate," Sun replied. "If you take a look at the layout of the school, then the art room isn't far from the Library. I'm sure that he would've heard the statue falling over, seeing as it would surely make a loud sound."

"Aren't the rooms soundproof though?" Konata asked.

"Yeah, that's a pretty big hole."

"Only the dorm rooms are soundproof. All other rooms are not." Sun explained. "So he heard the sound of the statue falling over, and decided to take a look what it was."

"That also explains why Dipper's dead," Kazuma added. "He most likely ran into the culprit, who decided to get rid of the witness."

"And for that, he took a hammer from the storage room." Umaru finished. "I'm sure we are already close to solving this riddle."

"But we still have no idea who the culprit is..." Mabel said.

"Oh, that's true. Everyone has an alibi. Or is that so?"

"What do you-?"

"How can we be sure everyone's alibi was true?" Umaru asked.

"Well, everyone's alibi got backed up by someone else." Hakase pointed out.

"Mio? Can you please show the one thing I gave you?"

"Uhm... sure." Mio pulled out the container from her pocket. "That's Ketamine."

"Can you give that to me?" Hakase asked, and took the container. "Yep, that's Ketamine."

"I mean, of course, I know what Ketamine is, but for everyone who doesn't, could you please explain?" Satania asked.

"You totally don't know what it is." Gabriel scoffed.

"Ketamine is a medicine, commonly used as painkiller and anesthetic." She explained. "And this thing is definitely empty."

"Yeah, you probably used it to help Mio," Jaune mentioned.

"Nope. I used way stronger narcotics during the operations, and the last parts were done while Mio was awake."

"Y- Yeah. It w- wa- was." Mio stuttered, as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey, I think you caused some severe PTSD for Mio there," Mabel said.

Hakase shrugged. "Wasn't my intention. Anyways, I still don't know how this would help us."

"What exactly is in there?" Umaru asked.

"Well..." Hakase read the label out loud. "You really want me to read this? I doubt anyone here know that stuff."

"You don't have to. Give it to me for a moment." Hakase threw the container over to Umaru, who caught it. "There is one important thing in here. Has anyone heard of Hydrochloride?"

"H- Hydrochloride?" Satania asked.

"What does that-" Vigne asked, but was interrupted by Umaru.

"A couple of days ago, Satania explained to us the whole deal with her, Gabriel, Raphiel, and Vigne. During that, she mentioned something. Demons and Angels are similar to humans biologically, but certain chemicals can have different effects on them. As an example, she mentioned that Hydrochloride can cause severe amnesia in demons."

"W- What are you saying?" Satania asked in shock.

"She's saying that one of us did it..." Vigne said sadly. "One of us... killed Nano and Dipper."

"No, that can't be!" Gabriel yelled. "Satania's too dumb, and you would never kill anyone!"

"Hey, can you all stop calling me dumb?"

"But it is the only possibility," Umaru muttered.

"What if someone else used the Ketamine? Or at some other time?" Mabel asked.

"Impossible..." Hakase replied. "When I was in the infirmary with Umaru last night, I had put the Ketamine out on the desk to reach another medicine that stood behind it, and then put it back into place."

"And that's why I noticed it being out of place," Umaru explained.

"Someone definitely used it last night," Hakase said. "I could try out a blood test, but we don't have the means to do that now."

"But we couldn't have done it!" Satania yelled.

"Yeah, I'm with her!" Konata added.

"Exactly. None of them could kill!" Gabriel threw in.

"But all the evidence points towards it," Kazuma muttered.

"It does..." Vigne added.

"And one of them killed those two," Sun said.

"Uhh, looks like all are divided on that!" Monokuma yelled out.

"They couldn't have done that! Satania's too dumb, and Vigne's too good." Gabriel yelled, interrupting the disappointed Monokuma.

"But only demons are affected in that way!" Hakase replied.

"That might be possible, but both have alibis!" Konata said.

"Unless one of their alibis is wrong!" Umaru said, shutting Konata down.

"I have investigated with Vigne! She didn't do it!" Mabel yelled.

"But Ketamine causes amnesia! She wouldn't have remembered it!" Sun said.

"It definitely wasn't one of us! Never!" Satania said.

"But it was. There is no other possibility." Vigne replied. "Listen, it might be hard to believe, but undoubtedly, one of us killed those two..."

"But..."

"So, Vigne, who was it?" Umaru asked.

Vigne closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It was... Me..."

"But-"

"Satania, please, be quiet," Vigne said calmly. "All of it points towards it."

"No, I won't accept that!" Satania replied loudly. "Show me the evidence!"

"All the evidence is right here."

"No, it's not! Are you retarded? What are you supposed to trust, if not your own memory?"

"The Ketamine, the time of death, my wonky alibi!"

"Never! I will never-"

"Shut the hell up, Satania." Gabriel interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to believe it either. But there's no doubt that she's the culprit." Gabriel looked at Vigne. "Hey, can you lay out what happened again? Not only to convince our Ultimate Idiot here but to convince yourself too?"

Vinge sighed and nodded. "Okay... Let's go. It all began as Mabel and Jaune brought the blank stone out into the art room. They left it there to be made into an actual statue in the morning and went to bed. Meanwhile, Dipper went into the library to read.

Somewhere around that time, the culprit and Nano met up inside the art room, and for some reason, the culprit shoved Nano. She fell down, and the culprit shoved the statue over, causing it to fall onto Nano and crush her head, killing her instantly.

One floor down, Dipper heard the sound of the stone hitting the ground, and he decided to investigate. He most likely ran into the culprit, who decided to kill Dipper to get rid of any witnesses. For that, they used one of the hammers in the storage room, which Mabel already put outside for future use.

Now, they probably had the choice. Say what they did, and face execution, or try to graduate. In the heat of the moment, they chose to hide their crime and wrapped Dipper's body into a tarp, as to not get any blood anywhere. Then, they used the dolly to transport the corpse to the classroom, where they hid it under the teacher desk.

They hoped that this was enough, but started to panic and doubt. Thus, they went to the infirmary and took the Ketamine in there to get amnesia, an effect it only has on demons, not anyone else, before they went to sleep.

And the only person who could've done that was me, Vignette April Tsukinose! I'm the culprit of this murder..."

As Vigne opened her eyes again, everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"But... Monokuma said you slept..." Satania muttered.

"I only said that she was asleep last night. I never said when or how long."

"Dammit," Satania said, and stomped onto the ground.

"Everyone..." Vigne began. "I'm..."

"Now now, wait with your apologies!" Monokuma yelled. "First, we've gotta vote! Now, please use the lever in front of you to vote for the culprit. Let's see if you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one!"

Vigne took a deep breath, and slowly turned the lever to point at her image on the wheel.

A screen came down seconds later, and the well-known slot machine stopped at Vigne, as cheers and confetti appeared.

"Ding-Ding! Vignette April Tsukinose, the Ultimate Angel, killed Nano Shinonome and Mason Pines!"

"Wait, Mason? I thought his name was Dipper?" Satania yelled.

"Seriously?" Gabriel responded, before turning towards Vigne.

"Everybody... I'm so sorry..."

"But why?"

"I don't know. Obviously, I don't remember anything..."

"Maybe I can shed some light on this!" Monokuma yelled out. "If all of you could please turn your attention to the screen."

All looked up, as a recording of the art room appeared. It showed Nano, waiting for someone.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Vigne came in. "So, why did you call me here?"

Nano took a deep breath. "You see, it's about what happened today. You were really bossy. Almost like some dictator."

"Those rules are only here to keep everyone safe," Vigne replied and crossed her arms.

"But you're overdoing it. Jaune mentioned that you even suggested punishing those that don't comply."

"They weren't meant to be hard. Only tie them up until they learned their lesson."

"But exactly that's what's creepin' everybody out. We think you might've done a bit mad with your position."

"Oh, now I get it. I'm sitting here all day, thinking about ways to keep all of us safe. And no one shows me any gratitude."

"Okay, nevermind. I think you might be under a lot of stress. Maybe you should take some time off..."

"Time off? You want to take my position, don't you?"

"No, I don't. I'm just worried." With that, Nano put her hand on Vigne's shoulder. "Keep it down for the foreseeable future, okay?"

"No! Everyone elected me for this!" Vigne got angry and pushed Nano aways. The Robot fell and landed next to the statue. Vigne walked up to it and grabbed the stone. "You won't take my position and lead everyone to their doom." As she said that, she tossed the stone over, crushing Nano.

Vigne took a deep breath, as the door opened, and Dipper came in. "Hey, wh-" He looked at the Nano, and then at Vigne. "Whoa! Hey, what are you-"

He stopped, as Vigne grabbed the hammer on the table, and walked towards him. That was when the recording stopped.

All eyes turned towards Vigne, and she took a moment to take everyone's face in. They ranged from sadness to confusion, up to the pure hatred that was visible in Hakase's face. "Guys... This is..."

"Why. Why did you do this..." Hakase said angrily.

"I don't know."

"We didn't even get a motive."

"What? You haven't realized it yet?" Monokuma asked. "I already gave you the Motive. But it wasn't some flashy thing. Just a little virus, that can cause immense stress and anger."

"What?!"

"You Son of a bitch!" Sun yelled. "You directly influenced Vigne!"

"Oh, I never did that. I gave it out at random. It's no fun without the excitement of not knowing the next blackened. Remember those water glasses I gave out the last trial? Guess where the virus was."

"Dammit."

"So... This virus... Together with the stress I had..."

"Caused your outburst we just saw..." Jaune muttered. "I have to say, I'm not sure if I can actually blame you."

"Of course you can." Hakase finished. "She killed Nano. And Mabel's brother. Right, Mabel?"

"No, I can't blame her..." Mabel said with tears in her eyes. "Stress and Monokuma can cause things like that. I would lie if I said I never did anything wrong out of anger."

"You're wrong." Vigne interrupted. "You can blame me. I killed them. What I did is unforgivable."

"Vigne..." Satania muttered.

"I killed two of my friends. Of our friends. Family members. I can't forgive that, not even myself... And now, I'll face my execution."

"You're okay with that?" Gabriel asked. "You realize... When a demon or Angel dies, they are deleted, right? We don't get reborn or sent to heaven or hell."

"I am aware of that..." Vigne replied. "That's why I await it actually. At least I'll never have to feel Despair, Fear or any of that again. I don't deserve any other fate than eternal rest."

"No... I can't accept that..." Satania muttered.

"Hey, Satania? I want you all to do one last thing for me..."

"Huh? Which one?" Kazuma asked.

"Uncover the Mastermind... Save all of you... Get out of here. I want you all to survive, and the Mastermind to pay. For my sake. Please. Promise me that."

"But-"

"Satania. I know this is hard for you. But there's nothing you can do. There's no sense in you dying while saving me. You just have to keep going. Never stop moving towards your goal. In the end, my death might just be the stepping stone you need for that. Hakase? I'm deeply sorry for killing Nano. If I could atone for it in any way, I would do that. I just hope that you can get out of here."

Hakase turned away from Vigne and looked at the wall.

"Well then... I've prepared a very special punishment for you, Vignette April Tsukinose, the Ultimate Angel..."

"Everyone. Thank you for the good memories. I will never forget you."

"So, now onto the main event."

"And please, destroy the Mastermind and end this killing game."

"It's PUNISHMENT TIMEEEE!"

"Everyone... Goodbye..."

A chain shot out from behind the curtains, and closed around Vigne's neck, before quickly dragging her away.

The screen came to life, and showed Vigne, standing at the edge of a floating island above the clouds. A giant Monokuma appeared behind her, wearing a long, white rope. Multiple small Monokumas with angel wings appeared and wrapped a rope around Vigne's upper body.

Suddenly, another rope came up from below the clouds and wrapped around her lower body. The camera zoomed out and showed that the other rope was connected to what looked like hell.

Then, the title card appeared. "Between Heaven and Hell. Vignette April Tuskinose's Execution."

It changed back to Vigne, and an army of Angels grabbed the other rope, while an army of demons grabbed the end in hell. Suddenly, Heaven and Hell moved away from each other, as Vigne was pushed off the edge, stopping in the middle.

Slowly, the ropes stiffened, and Vigne's expression turned to pure agony, as it became harder for both sides to pull the rope. The cracking of bones was heard, and her clothes ripped at the stomach area, as Vigne's body was unable to keep up with the force from both sides...

... and was ripped in two. Her upper body fell up to heaven, while her lower body ended up in hell.

The screen shut off again, and everyone stared in shock once again. The pictures of the ripped body burned itself into everyone's mind, while the feed slowly went black. "Upupupupu! What a splendid show! You should have seen your faces!"

"But..." Satania muttered.

"That was horrible," Mabel muttered. "No one deserves that!"

"Really? But she killed your brother, did she not?" Monokuma replied, genuinely surprised.

"Still!"

"I agree," Hakase added. "She deserved death. But... But not like that..."

"What do you mean with she deserved death?" Satania asked angrily.

"Oh god, not that again," Gabriel muttered.

"Yeah, seriously." Konata agreed. "Can't people just get along after a trial?"

"You are one to talk!"

"Okay, don't start fighting now!" Kazuma said, and put himself between the two. "That will only complicate our situation further."

"Everybody! Calm down!" Mabel yelled. "Fighting won't help us!"

"She's right," Sun added. "We're better off to use our anger to defeat Monokuma."

"Oh, you wanna defeat me? Just how are you planning to do that?" The bear asked.

"By finding out the identity of the Mastermind, and defeating them," Jaune answered.

"Ah, I understand. Well, you're free to do that. I don't have any problem with you solving the mystery of this school. Actually, I appreciate it. Makes things much more interesting and entertaining. I won't stop you."

"You won't?" Gabriel asked.

"I won't. Now go. You could all use some sleep, considering that Nighttime has just ended."

"He's... He's right." Konata muttered. "Let's go to sleep. There's... no use in staying here."

Thus, they slowly went to the elevator, except for one. Jaune turned around before entering and saw Satania, still standing in the courtroom. "I know this must be hard for you."

"Just... Just leave me alone. I need some time for myself."

Jaune nodded, and entered the Elevator, leaving the moping Satania alone.

* * *

"Well, looks like everything's set. They're probably doubting each other, and there's only one actual good investigator left. Yeah, now's a perfect time. Time to get the hell outta here." She slowly opened the door to her dorm room and set down at her desk. After opening a drawer, she pulled out a small notebook and started to write. "Only thing I have to do is finish up my plan."

* * *

 **And Chapter 18 is here, along with the conclusion of the third trial.**

 **Let's begin the part of the Killing Game where everything starts to go south.**

 **Now to replies:**

 **Robo Homo: Well, that was also the case for Nekomaru in DR2, but it still said killed.**

 **Duke: Honestly, I just kinda forgot to mention her while writing the Investigation.**

 **Captain Vrook: Right. It was only the Investigation.**

 **Jack: It's a one-time thing since her brother just died.**

 **Guest: Wow, didn't expect to ever see any Kanji here. But thanks.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; Danganronpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft********


	19. Ultimate Fourth Floor

**Chapter 19: Ultimate Fourth Floor**

 **(Jaune Arc)**

Jaune stood up. He wasn't sure how late it was, neither did he care. The last Trial drained all of their energy and will. Hell, he couldn't even fully remember what happened after he entered the elevator.

He quickly put on a shirt and left for the dining hall. If anyone would be awake, then they'd be there. The first thing he noticed was that Sun and Mio weren't standing guard.

He opened the heavy door and was surprised to see how many people were actually there. Mabel, Hakase, Sun, Konata, Kazuma, Umaru, Mio, Gabriel and Satania were all here. Seeing all of the ten people left, he noticed just what exactly happened over the last days.

Seven people died, killing each other for stupid reasons. That caused a heavy, uncomfortable atmosphere inside the dining hall. He sat down, looking at the food in front of him.

"I made it," Mabel muttered. "I hope it's good..."

Jaune reluctantly took a bite, and although it wasn't as good as Nano's, it was still far from the worst he'd ever eaten. Gods know Pyrrha can't cook.

"What now?" Umaru asked.

"Everyone's here, right?" Konata replied, looking around. "It feels so empty."

"Did you all wait?" Jaune asked.

"Sure. Since the trial is over, there's probably another floor opened up. I wanted us to investigate together." Sun explained.

Jaune listened half-heartedly to Sun, and instead glanced over to Satania, Mabel and Hakase, who'd all lost someone important yesterday. Mabel seemed to be good, considering everything, although it was possible that she was just trying to put on a tough face.

Hakase, on the other hand, had red eyes from crying, and Jaune guessed that this was what she spent the entire last night with.

Satania was just staring into the air. It looked like she was deep in thought, or completely broken. Seeing as she seemed to need most attention now, he decided to talk to her later.

"Anyways, ready to go?" Gabriel asked.

Jaune nodded. "Sure. By the way, you were friends with Vigne too, even before we arrived here. How are you-"

"It's no use crying over that. She entrusted us with a wish, and I'm planning to fulfill that. Now move your ass."

Jaune sighed. He wasn't sure if Gabriel was doing the right thing either, but it was hard to know what the right thing was in the first place.

With the breakfast done, Jaune followed the others. As he arrived in the third floor, he saw that the bars blocking the stairs were indeed gone.

He went up the stairs and met Konata up top, who was apparently waiting. "Hey, Jaune."

"Konata? Are you not investigating?"

"I wanted to wait for you. I might be better if two people stay together for the time."

Jaune shrugged and followed the short girl. The first two rooms they noticed were the toilets. Both went into their respective room and came out a couple of minutes later. "Let me guess, no luck?"

Konata shook her head. "Nothing. Not even toilet paper."

"Why isn't-"

"Mio's in there. Looks like Mabel's cooking isn't good for her."

Ignoring that, they went to the next room, which waited at the end of a long hallway. Inside was a big concert hall, with a lone piano standing on a stage. Umaru was sitting in front of it, playing, while Kazuma and Gabriel watched. "Hey, found anything?"

The three turned towards the door. "Only this piano. Umaru's pretty good at playing it." Gabriel explained.

"Other than that, nothing," Kazuma stated and turned back towards the stage. "Also, I wouldn't say that she's pretty good. It's more that she's the only one here who knows how to play it."

Jaune sighed annoyed. It was a bit concerning to him that those three had nothing better to do than play music, but he couldn't fault them either.

They left the concert hall, and found another large hallway, leading up to big doors. Jaune tried to turn the knob, but nothing happened. "What? Why is it locked?"

"Maybe Monokuma doesn't want us to see this room just yet? The Bathhouse was also cut off before the first Trial." Konata guessed.

"Good point."

The two walked south, eventually finding another door. The sign suggested it to be the teacher's lounge, and this was a room that wasn't locked. Inside were rows of Computers standing on desks, all abandoned.

Jaune tried out one of the Computers, but nothing happened. "Are they broken too?"

Konata tried out another one, and then another one until every single PC was eventually confirmed to be broken. "This room is useless."

"I'm not so sure..." Konata muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"That was lying around at one of the Computers." She replied and showed him a little notebook.

He took it and opened it up. "Are those... Talents?"

"Talents?"

"Yeah."

"What's that thing doing here?"

Jaune quickly flipped through the pages, noticing something. "The sides are looking different back here..."

"Close it," Konata replied.

"What?"

"Maybe we should read it all together after the Investigation."

"Right," Jaune replied and put the book into his pocket.

They entered the next room, which turned out to be a laboratory, which made the one inside at least a bit happier. "Antidotes..."

"Hakase? What are you doing?" Konata asked.

"Oh, hey." The girl replied weakly and climbed down from the stepladder she was standing on. "I'm looking what chemicals are stored here."

"And?"

"Poisons and Antidotes, along with some small things like Protein." She explained.

"Of course there have to be poisons..." Jaune muttered. "Are you alone?"

"No. Mabel is here too." She pointed at the bench, where Mabel quickly rose up.

"What are you doing under there?"

"I asked her to stay there. She got a tad annoying." Hakase explained.

"Hey!"

"So, nothing that leads to the Mastermind?"

"Nope."

"Well, come to the dining hall later, so we can discuss what we found," Jaune said, and waved as they left.

There were two classrooms left, none of which held anything important. And then there were Sun and Satania, standing in front of a room.

"Why aren't you going in?" Jaune asked.

"It's closed," Sun explained. "Look at your E-Handbook."

Jaune opened it up and saw that the room was marked with some sort of TV-setup, while an adjacent room had Monokuma's face on it. "Is- Is the Mastermind in there?"

"Let's discuss that in the dining hall," Sun suggested. "Make's no sense to talk about it now, and then again down there."

"Good point. We've been everywhere. Gather everyone and bring them down."

"Will be done," Sun replied and left.

"Come on, let's go," Jaune said, looking at Satania.

"Yeah..."

Everyone quickly arrived at the dining hall after Sun gathered them, and sat down at one table. "So, what did we find?" Jaune asked.

"We found a piano and some sort of concert hall," Kazuma explained.

"There's a chemistry lab with a lot of poisons too," Hakase added. "And the appropriate antidotes."

"That's... concerning," Gabriel muttered.

"There's also that locked room in the middle," Konata said, bringing up that problem.

"Right. Can everyone please open up the map in their Handbook?" Sun requested.

All opened up the program and selected the fourth floor. "That's Monokuma," Mabel said.

"Yeah. We think the Mastermind might be hiding in there."

"It'd make sense too," Konata added. "If you look at the picture, it seems like one of those observation rooms you always see in spy movies. That might be where he watches the cameras."

"Then let's break in and end this now!" Hakase yelled.

"Forget it," Satania muttered. "We tried. Monokuma appeared, and said breaking into rooms is prohibited on the fourth floor."

"Damn. And what about that other room? The one in the back?" Gabriel asked.

"Looks like some sort of politician would reside in there." Mabel guessed. "Maybe that was the office of the Headmaster?"

"But why is it locked?" Jaune asked.

"If it is the Headmaster's office, then there are probably a fuckton of files in there. Monokuma won't want us to see them, or we'd probably find out the truth too easily." Kazuma said.

"Jaune? You think we can say it now?"

"Yeah. That last room is a Teacher Lounge, full of broken PCs."

"And?"

"And we've found this in there." Jaune held up the notebook. "There are multiple talents in here like the one Monokuma gave us."

"Show me," Gabriel said, and snatched it away. "Why is this in here? These look like someone wrote down talents and scratched them again."

"Is there anything else?"

Gabriel flipped through the pages and stopped close to the end. "Here's something. Zetsubou..."

"What does that mean?" Sun asked.

"It's Japanese for Despair," Umaru explained. "But why would that be in there?"

"Monokuma's always talking about Despair," Konata said. "Maybe it's the notebook of the Mastermind?"

"Is there nothing else in there?" Mabel asked.

"Not really. A lot of the pages are burned or ripped out. I guess Monokuma did this to make it harder."

"So the Mastermind assigned our talents?

"Sounds like it. But I wonder if they chose us first or decided on the talents first."

"What does it matter?" Mabel asked.

"Well, if we can find that out, we might have a clue about their motivation," Kazuma explained.

"So we got another clue, two locked rooms, and a bunch of poisons. Great." Gabriel scoffed.

"Not really helpful."

"Can we go then?" Hakase asked. "I need to think..."

"Sure," Jaune said with a smile.

Shortly after, everyone went their way. Jaune took two apples from the kitchen and began to search for Satania.

After searching for half an hour, he gave up. The girl was nowhere to be found. And that was something that worried him. There was nowhere to go, and he already checked every single room, even her dorm room, which wasn't locked.

"Goddammit." He said inside the hallway.

"What happened?" As he heard the voice, he looked to the side, seeing Gabriel.

"I can't find Satania anywhere."

"She's probably hidin' somewhere. And it's best to leave her alone for now. She needs some time to think for herself."

"But-"

"No but. Everyone had to cope with yesterday on their own. You talking with her might make things even worse."

Leaving those words hanging in the air, Gabriel left. Jaune could feel the anger coming off her, and wondered if that was her way of coping. However, she was the least of his concerns right now. Considering how well she and Kazuma were getting along, he was sure that they got this.

But there were still two other people that were hit hard by the last day. He started to search for Mabel, and eventually found her on the fourth floor, standing in front of the Teacher's Lounge.

"Hey Mabel. What're you doing here?"

"Hakase's inside. She told me to wait outside until she was done."

"What's she doing?"

"Trying to repair the Computers. Should be done in a couple of-"

Suddenly, they heard something crashing inside, and stormed through the door. Inside, they saw Hakase, sitting in the middle of broken desks. "What happened?"

"I- I tried to plug the cords into the Computer, as the table gave up. I'm useless..."

"What?" Mabel asked. "Why-"

"I mean, I couldn't even save Nano."

"You tried to save her?" Jaune asked. "How?"

"I- I looked over her remains during the investigation. Her AI Chip was broken. If I had all my equipment, I might've been able to do something..."

"That's dumb," Mabel muttered. "You're just trying to blame her death on you, even though it wasn't your fault."

"But I feel like-"

"That's normal," Mabel replied. "I feel the same about my brother. But that doesn't mean it's true. It's not our fault. Hell, it's not even Vigne's fault."

"Yeah. Monokuma's to blame." Jaune added. "If it wasn't for him, none of this would've happened."

"But-"

"No but. You just gotta buckle up and focus on ending this crap!" Mabel yelled.

As she said that, Hakase started to cry, and collapsed. Jaune and Mabel quickly rushed to her side and helped her up. "I understand how you feel. I really do. But this isn't what Nano would've wanted." Jaune muttered.

"How would you know that? I built her. She was my big sister! And now she's gone! Just like Yuuko. And soon Mio and I. What am I supposed to do then? I'm gonna be completely alone with my cat!"

"I've got an idea," Mabel said. "If both of us make it out of here alive, how about I ask my parents if you can live with us? I'm sure they would say yes. Or you can stay with my uncle, and I move there. Honestly, you'd enjoy the area. Lots of stuff to research."

"A-Are you serious?" Hakase asked. Jaune was able to see a shimmer of hope in her eyes.

Mabel nodded with a smile. "Of course I am. We're friends, aren't we?"

Hakase hugged Mabel and started to cry even louder, tears of happiness were now mixed in with tears of sadness.

To Jaune, it looked like this was going well. With those two at least. The only problem left was Satania. However, he wondered how Mabel was able to be like that if her brother just died.

"Do you two want to be alone?"

"Yeah. I think she might fall asleep soon..." Mabel muttered.

Jaune nodded and left, as the monitors in the hallway came to life. "Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon, the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then, sweet dreams everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..."

Thus, another day at Hope's Peak ended. Jaune slowly walked back to his room, thinking about a way to cheer Satania up. There had to be something she enjoyed doing. Maybe he should ask around tomorrow if someone knew something.

* * *

 **And Chapter 19 is here.  
**

 **There's not really much to say right now, so let's get into the replies:**

 **Duke: Well, you should be.**

 **Captain Vrook: Well, that's the killing game. A bear doing all he can to make even the nicest people kill someone.**

 **Dark Lord: Good luck with that. She's still a demon, and judging from what we can see in the series, she doesn't seem to be a weak one.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; Gravity Falls belongs to Disney; KonoSuba belongs to** ** ** **Shousetsuka ni Narou; Nichijou belongs to Kadokawa Shoten; Gabriel DropOut belongs to ASCII Media Works; Himouto! Umaru-chan belongs to Shueisha; Lucky Star belongs to Kyoto Animation; Danganronpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft********


End file.
